Aliens VS Predator 2 Joining the Hunt Revise
by ricoice
Summary: A year have pass And Lex fine out that she isn't the only one who had their lifes changes by the Predators.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Predator or Alien by 20 century fox if I did I'd make this story into a movie. 

**Rico notes: This for the ones who have given me such good advice and also have been very patient with my mistakes. Thank you here is my story with hopefully no fuck ups. If there are any let me know. If not enjoy my fanfic and don't forget read and review.**

**Aliens V.S. Predator 2**

**Joining the hunt**

**It had been a year since Alexis survived that hellish Antarctic night. During that time Lex found herself being hunted by the media who wanted to know what really happened that night. Of course they didn't believe her story that the ice cave that they was exploring just simply fell in and she was the lone survivor that was her story and she sticking to it. Unable to stay at home in peace, she decided to stay with her Aunt Ellis in hopes of forgetting that night; but unknown to her she was about to be visited by the Hunters once more.**

**Lex was sitting at the dinner table watching her Aunt Ellis fix up a big meal for them. For the past few months, Lex had been debating whether she should tell her aunt the truth about that night.**

**Lex (to herself): Aunt Ellis has been so good to me through all this she deserves the truth. But what if she doesn't believe me? Fuck, I find it hard to believe. She's going to think I have lost my damn mind.**

**Aunt Ellis is the only living family Lex has. When her father died, Aunt Ellis was there to help with everything. She had been like a second mother to Lex. Aunt Ellis could see that Lex had something on her mind so…**

**Ellis: Lex what's the matter, not hungry dear?**

**Lex looked up at her aunt's loving and kind face and right then she decided to let the chips fall where ever they may land. **

**Lex: No. It's not that aunty. Remember what I told you about what happened to me at the whaling station?**

**Right then Aunt Ellis turned off the cooking food and sat down next to her niece.**

**Ellis: Yes honey, what about it?**

**Lex: Well, that wasn't true. **

**Ellis: So what did happen then Alexis?**

**Lex: Well here goes…**

**Lex told her everything that happened that night, including the hunters and the black alien bugs. As Lex finished she looked up to see how her aunt was reacting to her story.**

**Aunt Ellis just gives Lex the biggest hug she could give to her niece.**

**Ellis: Lex why did you wait so long to tell me the truth?**

**Lex (with a surprise look): You believe me Aunty?**

**Ellis: Of course I believe you, but you didn't answer my question Alexis.**

**Lex: You had to ask. I mean this is the kind of shit that they lock up people for and throw away the key.**

**Ellis (half smile): That's true, but in your case they may just swallow the key.**

**Lex (trying not to smile): That's not funny Aunty.**

**Ellis (as she rub the mark on Lex cheek): Lex honey do you know what this mark means?**

**Lex: Yes and no. All I know is it hurt like hell when he marked me and from what Sebastian told me, ancient warriors used to mark themselves with the blood of their kills. I guess to them I'm a warrior now.**

**Ellis: Maybe so. Lex do you still have that spear thing that the old one gave you?**

**Lex: Yes I do. **

**Ellis: May I see it please?**

**Lex: Sure Aunty. **

**Lex got up from the table and headed to her room. She returned with the spear moments later.**

**Lex: Aunty, do you want to see how it opens out?**

**Ellis: Sure.  
**

**Aunt Ellis look on as Lex held up the space age weapon and pressed two buttons on the staff causing the blades to shoot out. Aunt Ellis gasped a bit when they did.**

**Lex: Want to hold it? **

**Ellis: Yes, but close those blades first.**

**Lex did and handed it to her aunt. She looked it over with her dark brown eyes and handed it back to Lex .**

**Ellis: Where did you have this Lex?**

**Lex: in my room in the closet I was going to hang it up on the wall, but every time I see it, it brings back all that happened to me.**

**Ellis: Lex I understand that you feel guilty to be the only one to get alive, but this is something that you can't just hide in some closet or under the bed. This is something that you must accept. **

**Lex: But Aunt Ellis, how in the world do I do that?**

**Ellis: I don't know, but if I was you I would start with these hunter aliens.**

**Lex: Ok Aunt, I guess I'll try find out something more about "our new friends." **

**Ellis: Good. Now help me finish the cooking so we can eat. **

**So with that Aunt Ellis got up and headed for the kitchen. Lex was about to follow her but decided to do something that her aunt suggested. She placed the spear just above the framed picture of her mom, dad and her when she was six before going to help her aunt.**

**Lex spent the next day at her local library looking on the web for any clues about the hunters. Unfortunately she didn't find what she was looking for. So she decided to call it quits for the day and try her luck tomorrow. As she pulled up to her aunt's house she saw a man standing at the door as if he was waiting for her. Once she made it to her door she got a better look at him. He was a tall black man with short cut hair that had to be in his mid 40's.**

**Lex: Excuse me sir.**

**As he turn around Lex could see that he had been in a few fights in his life because he had 2 long scars across both his cheeks.**

**Man: Yes, is there an ALexis Woods living here?**

**Lex: I'm her and who are you? **

**Mike (showing his badge): Oh, I'm Detective Michel Harrigar of the LAPD.**

**Lex: So what brings you all the way out here to see me Detective?**

**Mike: I'd like to ask you some questions about what happened to you a year ago.**

**Lex: Look! I already told the press and Wenly Inc what happened. Why won't you just accept that?**

**She moved him out of her way and got out her house keys and was about to open the door when Mike stopped her.**

**Mike: Because it's not true is it Ms. Woods. **

**Lex (turn to face him): You asshole! Why don't you leave me alone!**

**Mike (Shouting at her): I can't goddamn it because the some damn thing happened to me!**

**Lex turned to see Mike take off his hat and sit down on the porch steps. **

**Lex (sitting next to him): What do you mean the same thing? **

**Mike (looking at her): You don't want to know.**

**Lex: Yes I do. **

**So with a heavy sigh Mike began to tell Lex about his meeting with the hunter. Lex listened carefully as Mike told her every horrific detail that happened to him. As Mike finished up Aunt Ellis pulled up in the dive way.**

**Mike: Well, that's it Ms. Woods. **

**As he turned to Lex he finally saw the mark on her cheek, but before he could say anything Lex got up and quickly met her aunt.**

**Lex (hugging her): I'm not the only one Aunty.**

**She knew what she meant by that, as Lex turned to see that Mike was now standing there with a half-smile on his face. Lex walked up and apologized to him for what she said. Mike just waved it off.**

**Mike: I have been called worse Ms. Woods.**

**Lex (holding her hand out): Lex **

**Mike (take it): Mike **

**As they shook hands, Aunt Ellis urged them all to make their way inside. Once inside Lex told Mike the truth about the cold night and showed him the spear that the old one gave her. As Mike look it over, Lex could see in his eyes that he knew this weapon all to well. Mike handed it back to Lex and sat down in one of the living room chairs.**

**Mike (as he tossed an old pistol to Lex): I guess we both have trophies now.**

**Lex looked it over for a time before she handed it back to Mike. **

**Lex: Mike, did the ones you saw have the same mark that I have?**

**Mike (sitting back in the chair): No, just the old one who gave me the gun. By the way, what does that mark mean anyway? **

**Lex: I don't know for sure, but my guess is that to them I'm a warrior or hunter. Something like that.**

**Mike: Your probably right kid. From what I can tell these guys have a code that they live by.**

**Lex: Huh, maybe so. Too bad we can't just ask them.**

**Mike: That would be something now wouldn't it?**

**Lex: Mike, are there any more people like us that you know?**

**Mike: As a matter of fact there is. Damn!**

**Lex: What?**

**Mike began to look though his coat pockets for his cell phone. As he finally found it and began dialing a number, Mike explained that his friends Dutch, Anna, and Leona were waiting for him to call back. Once the call was made Mike told Lex that they were on their way. That was all Aunt Ellis needed to hear as she made her way to the kitchen. Lex and Mike offered to help, but Aunt Ellis told them that she would be fine. So Lex asked Mike some question about the hunters.**

**Lex: Do you know what they are called Mike?**

**Mike: Your guess is as good as mine Lex. But Keyes called them **

**Predators.**

**Lex: You don't think the government is still trying to catch one do you?**

**Mike: Who knows? If they are they are crazy as fuck.**

**At that moment a car pulled up. Lex and Mike went outside to welcome them. As they get out of their van Lex could see a tall white man with short spiky brown hair in he's 30s along with 2 black haired women. One is a short Asian woman in her late 20s with long hair. Standing next to her is a little Spanish woman in her late 30s with short hair.**

**Mike: Lex, I would like for you to meet some good friends of mine; this is Dutch, Anna, and Leona**

**All: Hi.**

**Lex: It's nice to meet you all. **

**Mike: Come on guys let's go inside. **

**At Mike's suggestion, they all went inside. As they entered the door the smell of home cooking hit their noses like a car wreak; a good sign that dinner was ready so they sat down for a good meal. Once everybody had their fill, Mike insisted on helping Aunt Ellis with the dishes. She agreed as that would leave Lex to talk with the others about their run in with the predators. Dutch and Anna were the first to tell their story, soon followed by Leona. Then it was Lex's turn to tell her story once more. When Lex finished, she could tell that all of them were taken aback quite a lot; even more so when she showed them the spear. **

**Dutch: You are telling me that there are even more of them out there and that there are also alien bugs that are just as dangerous as the predators?**

**Lex: Yes.**

**Dutch (rolling his eyes): Oh great, this just gets better and better.**

**Leona: When he took off his mask were you scared? From what Mike has told me they are some ugly motherfuckers.**

**Lex: Ha! Mike wasn't kidding you on that. But he wasn't all that bad. He did try to scare me again when he let out a roar, but I know somehow he was just teasing me. I just wish I knew his name.**

**Dutch: Sounds to me like you and him were friends. **

**Lax (smiling): Mmm. Maybe we were.**

**Anna: Lex, do you think there are any more temples out there?**

**Lex: I don't know Anna, but pray to God that they are all gone.**

**Leona: I hear that.**

**Lex: Now I want to know, how did all of you get together?**

**Dutch: That's easy.**

**Dutch told Lex that after his run in with a predator he was questioned by Peter Keys; the very same man that tried to catch the one that was hunting Mike, but ended up being cut in two by the predator disc weapon. After that, Dutch pulled some strings so he could get a green card for Anna so she can stay with him. It was six years later before Dutch finally met Mike and Leona. Soon after that she had a baby girl name Lenny. Now Dutch and the others spent their free time looking for anybody that had met and survived an encounter with a predator.**

**Lex: Well, were you able to find any more of us?**

**Anna: Yes, but they all have been dead for a very long time Lex.**

**Leona: What we do know Lex, is that they have been coming to Earth for a very long time and each time only staying around two weeks.**

**Lex: So you're telling me that we are the only ones!**

**Dutch: Unfortunately yes. But you are different Lex. You actually spent time with one of them.**

**Lex: Yes, but we didn't talk to each other. We just used hand movements and the time we spent together was running and fighting for our lives.**

**Leona: That's more then anyone us Alexis.**

**Anna: That's enough. Let's not fight over this. **

**Everybody was quiet when Mike and Aunt Ellis came out of the kitchen**

**Mike: Hey! Why is everybody so quiet? Is something the matter?**

**Lex: Oh, we just had a little disagreement that's all.**

**Mike looked around the room.**

**Mike: (Smiling) It's good for all of us to be together like this. We are a part of something special like it or not we're family.**

**Lex and the others smiled and let out a big laugh. They all agreed on his point. As time came for them to go, Mike and Dutch suggested that she come with them back to LA to stay for a while. She looked back to Aunt Ellis and with a head nod for an O.K. Lex agreed to go.**

**Mike: I'll pick you around 9:30am ok.**

**Lex: That is just fine Mike.**

**As they said their goodbyes, Lex's heart was filled with joy now that she knew that she wasn't the only one on the earth that had been touched by the predators.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Mean well across 2 galaxies on the predator home world young warrior and his sister waits for they're father to exit form the hall of Elders.**

**(Speaking in predator)**

**Female Predator (walking back and fort): what is taking him so long? He's been in there for 2 hour's already.**

**Male Predator (leaning against the wall): Patience DarkFire he be out when there are done.**

**DarkFire stops and give her brother an anger look before returning to her paces right then door's of the hall elders open and out come GrayKnife leader of the Black Claw Clan and also ColdBlade and Darkfire father.**

**Darkfire (bowing her head): is it done? Father.**

**GrayKnife: it is done Darkfire the Star Cuter Clan has been reliving of the hunt for the beast. Now we have the right to the hunt.**

**ColdBlade (bowing his head): who will you seen to hunt the beast? Father **

**GrayKnife: I'm sending you. My son**

**Both: What!?**

**ColdBlade: But father I'm not as skill as the others warriors I'm sure there is someone else you can seen.**

**GrayKnife (placing his Left hand on his right shoulder): that is true my son but they don't have your detraining and will ColdBlade. There no one I trust with this hunt.**

**ColdBlade (looking into his eye's): thank you, father I won't fail you.**

**GrayKnife: I know, but first I have a task for you to do for me.**

**ColdBlade: what is the task father?**

**GrayKnife: I need you to go too the Ooman home world and fine this blooded female that was with Scar and ask her do she want to join this hunt.**

**DarkFire: father, why would you ask him to do such a crazy thing like that?**

**ColdBlade was about to remind her that it not her place to questioning their father orders but.**

**GrayKnife (a big laugh): it's all right ColdBlade she just curies that all.**

**As if he could read ColdBlade mine GrayKnife then turn to his daughter and said..**

**GrayKnife: because Darkfire I'm curious as the other elders to see will she accept?**

**DarkFire: but what if she do accept father?**

**ColdBlade (thinking to himself): I doubt that will happen.**

**GrayKnife: (smiling abet): well then I will teach her the ways of the hunt.**

**DarkFire: oh. I see. Well can I go with ColdBlade to see this blooded Ooman?**

**GrayKnife: yes. You can go only if ColdBlade say yes.**

**DarkFire turn to her older bother and give him the predator version of sad puppy dog look.**

**ColdBlade (rolling his eyes): Oh very well go get the ship ready we lave as soon it ready.**

**With a quick snap on his right shoulder she was off. As she was leaving ColdBlade ask himself why did the gods gave him such a pain in the ass sister ever done he love her with all he's heart and soul. But he will never tell her that.**

**GrayKnife (stopping him form Leaving): Oh. There is just one thing ColdBlade.**

**ColdBlade: (tune around): yes father.**

**GrayKnife: now that your sister is gone I like to hear your thoughts about this blooded Ooman.**

**ColdBlade: to be honest father I believe all this all to be a really bad joke.**

**GrayKnife (eyes widen) Oh you tell me that you call a clan Elder a liar son?**

**ColdBlade (shaking his head): no! Father I would never do that. It's just hard for me to imagine that Ooman female some how manage to kill to hard meats and live where scar and 2 other didn't.**

**GrayKnife: I understand you doubt ColdBlade but I have seen a video of her wearing the blooded mark. Like it or not she have the right to join this hunt.**

**ColdBlade (bowing his head): forgive me father I don't mean to offend you or question you father.**

**GrayKnife (lifting his son head): it's all right ColdBlade. Now think it time to see Darkfire have ready your ship.**

**ColdBlade Just nod his head and made his way to the ship bay. **

**Once their ColdBlade can see DarkFire have in did prep the ship and all the supply's their we needed have all ready be load on. ColdBlade can see that DarkFire was in the cockpit doing a system check as he shows her. ColdBlade couldn't help but slime as look at his ship that he resver 2 earth years ago. When he was promoted to the rank of warrior. ColdBlade name it ShadowRose after he's mate that die shot time ago. The Shadowrose is a stander warrior class ship that looks like a private jet plane but 5 bigger and wider and arm to the fucking core this ship is a lady that you don't want to be on her bad side. **

**As ColdBlade enters the cargo hold he double check the cargo just making sure everything was tie down before moving on. As ColdBlade make is way to the cockpit he pass the 3 sleeping quarters and bathroom before stopping at his trophy/weapon wall for a morement to a proud look at the many skulls and weapons that he work very hard to get. Now with a proud step in his walk he finally made to the cockpit door.**

**DarkFire (turn around to face him): there you are ColdBlade what took you so long?**

**ColdBlade (looking at her): just talking with father is everything ready? **

**DarkFire: (turning back around and pressing a few buttoning): yes, we been ready to leave in about 30 min.**

**ColdBlade: (standing by her): that's good DarkFire I'll have time to go see a weaponsmith.**

**DarkFire (turning to him): why do you need to one for them for?**

**But when she turn to face him again he nowhere to be seen.**

**DarkFire (shaking her head): I hated when he does that!**

**She said before returning back to her work.**

**Mimnewell ColdBlade have all ready reach the ship bay weaponsimth normal ColdBlade would have gone to HammerFist the Black Claw Clan weaponsimth but he didn't have the time to go all the to his home. So this is next best thing. It only took ColdBlade a min or two to come out with the items but ColdBlade wasn't all to happy with the 20 Bloodstones (predator money) that he had to spine to get them but what is done is done.**

**Once ColdBlade made it back to the ShadowRose everything was ready for them to lave for earth. ColdBlade took over the pilot seat and with pass of few buttons they where off once in space ColdBlade turn on the autopilot and turn to DarkFire and say.**

**ColdBlade: I'm guess that you are dieing to know what I bought form the weaponsimth.**

**DarkFire: yes. Very much so.**

**So with a light chucker reach into his beg and pull out 3 predators devices the first was a languages program for their mask so in order to lean Ooman language better and faster. Second is a Mine Reader this will able ColdBlade to see the blooded Ooman memory like a movie or video. And the last item is translating collar for the Ooman if she decides to go this will abler her to hear and talk in her language.**

**DarkFire: Oh that what they are. So how many bloodstones were they?**

**ColdBlade: 20.**

**DarkFire: Ouch!**

**ColdBlade: yeal I know.**

**DarkFire (sitting back in her chair): so ColdBlade how long it will take for us to reach the Ooman home World anyway?**

**ColdBlade: (looking straight ahead): 4 weeks.**

**DarkFire (jumping out her chair): what!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**As ColdBlade and DarkFire being there 4 week long tip a cross the galaxy. Lex spent the time with her new friends. The first week she spent with Mike the other was like having a big family everyone made sure that Lex treated like a honor gust doing that week Lex was introduce too Dutch and Anna kids Jake and Lisa their in college now but come home every other weekend to see their pedants .She also meet Leona daughter Lenny she in college too but stay a litter closer to home. **

**To the surges of Mike and the others that she ready herself. Just in case the next predator comes to earth looking for Lex to be he's next trophy. So the following 2 weeks Lex under going Dutch and Anna military training which Lex had to admit she need it since staying with her aunt had made her a litter out of shape.**

**Dutch also teach her how set exposes; tap's and other sever things. As for Anna she shows what plants you can eat, use for medical and things you need to know. And then there was Mike and Leona turn with Lex. Mike shows her to use all different types hand guns and machine gun. With Leona she learn how to use a nightsticks, shocks sticks and other hand weapons. **

**Now unfortunate it was time for Lex to lave her new friends and head back to her aunty house in order to pack her things before returning to home and job in Nome, Alaska. On the day she was planning to go home Dutch and the other bought her some going away gift. Dutch gift was a very lager combat knife with a compass built into it. Anna gift was a simper black/green jungle outfit. Mike had 3 gifts for Lex in the form 3 costom gun the first was a shot gun that have been engrave saying this To " Alexis "Huntress" Woods form Mike Harrigar''. The second was a pair of MP5's machine guns and the last but not the less was crome planted desert eagle like his own but made for Lex. Leona gifts the first is a pair of sock sticks and 2 bass knuckle for luck. Lex was over joy with all her gifts and thanks them all before leaving out.**

**Now back at her home she decide to do litter remodeling by putting up photos of her new friends and weapons on the wall by the many awards that Lex have reserve over the years for climbing torments as she fining up their was room for just one more item and their were she put her spear.**

**The next day Lex got up and decide it time to go back to her company that haven't been to in a year and some change's. So with a morning shower and a quick breakfast she was out the door. As Lex walk in she leather run in to.**

**Lex (rubbing her head and looking up): Ooo.. I'm sorry.. Adam?**

**Adam (rubbing his head and looking down): Lex! It is that you!**

**Right then he pick her and giver a bear hug.**

**Lex (up into air and trying to breath): O.k.. Adam it's good to see you too. Now can you please put me down?**

**Adam (putting her down): oh sorry. Are you back or you just here to check up on things?**

**Lex: I'm back, Adam where Mai **

**Adam just smile and led Lex were Mai is at in Lex office of all places.**

**Lex (in the doorway): Well I see someone had made them self-right at home.**

**Mai look up form the paper work she was doing to see it was her boss and friend.**

**Mai (getting out her chair): Lex!**

**Mai and Adam are old collage friends that Lex ask to join with her when she started her **

**Company. **

**Mai (giving Lex a big hug): it so good to see again. And where have you been? Oh never mine that just tell me that you are back to stay.**

**Lex (smiling): yes, I'm back to stay.**

**Thought out the day Lex reserve welcome back forms every one. Lex kind guesses she be miss but not like this anyway it's was a welcome surprise. Mai and Adam fill her in on what have been going on since she was away. On the business on are good and ever do weyland Inc have try to sue them again for not tell them were Lex was at and then…**

**Adam: Oh yeal there some guy wearing a black suite and tie looking for you Lex.**

**Lex: did he lift his name or phone number Adam?**

**Mai: no. Just a name a Mr. Vince Keyes.**

**Mai and Adam can see that name hit a cored in Lex when she begin ask more question about him but their couldn't tell anything els.**

**Adam: I'm sorry Lex that all we know.**

**Lex sit back in her chair when Adam and Mai final notes the mark on her cheek**

**Mai (pointing at it): Lex how did you get that scar on your cheek?**

**Lex (rubbing it): I got at the whaling station.**

**Mai wanted ask her more about what happen that night. But a look form Adam told her this is not the time she say to herself that she wait for Lex to tell them. Adam and Mai said a coupler more "good to see you" before letting Lex get to the paper work that they couldn't sign off on. As Lex begins her work she couldn't help to think that this Vinces Keyes has any relates to that mad man peter Keyes. She hopes that it's just a reporter looking for a story.**

**Minewell up in space ColdBlade and DarkFire had final reach earth.**

**(Speaking in predator)**

**DarkFire: thanks the gods we made it.**

**ColdBlade just chucker as he watch her stanch her long arms and legs before looking making the view of the blue planted bigger.**

**DarkFire (looking at the screen): Wow the Ooman home world is very beautiful bother.**

**ColdBlade just nag in agreement knowing that since joining the clan ship DarkFire have only seen a hand full of plants.**

**DarkFire (turning to him): ColdBlade how are we going to fine the "blooded one" on...What do the Ooman call their home world again?**

**ColdBlade (looking at the seen): Earth.**

**DarkFire: how do we fine her on earth then? She can be anywhere.**

**ColdBlade: like this.**

**As he press 3 buttons on the contour pad and a red predator logo appear right over Alaska and then coldBlade turn to her and side…**

**ColdBlade: that mark is the locate beken the combistick that the "blooded one" have so all we have to is..**

**DarkFire: follow the beken to her.**

**ColdBlade: right.**

**ColdBlade turn back to the contour pad and pass the buttons for there decides to earth.**

**At that time was just Lex finishing up the last of her paper for today and look to see that it's 8:30 pm way pass quit time for her, so with a good stanch and yawl Lex place her done work in the out box and turn off her desk light gape her car keys and made headed her way home witch is only 20 minis away. As for ColdBlade and DarkFire they have landed the ship just a mile form Lex home and making them shelf ready to go out to meet the "blooded one".**

**(Speaking in predator)**

**DarkFire (putting her mask): ColdBlade do you think we have time to do a litter hunting in before we go see the "blooded one"?**

**ColdBlade (putting on his): No. I'm sorry DarkFire but we must force on the task at hand.**

**DarkFire (checking her wirstblades): I understand brother.**

**ColdBlade put on his nomer arms for a warrior like himself but didn't bottler put on his Armour because it will take to long in doing so evening with the help of his sister. As for DarkFire she put on her wrist blades, combi-stick and her scattergun. Before they made their way to the ship exit ramp. Once out side ColdBlade turn on the ShadowRose cloak before him and DarkFire head towards the source of the beken. It didn't time take long for the 2 predators to reach Lex home and make they way in.**

**DarkFire (looking around): Hun…looks like nobody is home. Now what we do**

**ColdBlade?**

**ColdBlade: we wait.**

**He said before taking a good look around and founding the wall with the combi-stick that she was giving along with other Ooman weapons as well but the one that caught his was an engraver weapon. ColdBlade use his mask zoom to read the masseuses**

**ColdBlade (to himshalf): " To Alexis "Huntress" Woods form Mike Harrigar"**

**Right then Lex pull up in her driveway.**

**Lex (to herself): it's good to be home. **

**As she unlock her door and walk in her house make her way to the ketene she kick her shelf for not stopping at a Mc Donaler or Subway to eat because she had to throw out all the rotting food away and she had no time to go Gregory stoner. Lex begin to look threw her kitchen caber a stranger but a frailer feeling come over Lex like she is been watch. Socomeing out the kitnding she look around the living room to see that was noting there. Then she remember what Ducth told her about the predator cloak that you can see them you just have to look very hard for the outline of their body. So Lex look once more this time slow scan the room till she fine what she was looking for standing in the far right cored of her living room.**

**Lex (thinking to herself): Oh.. Shit now what I do?**

**She look to the wall where her spear and guns at but remember that Dutch and Mike told that they won't kill you unless you have a weapon. **

**Lex (thinking to herself): Well I hope for my sate there are right.**

**Lex gathers all her courage and walk in her living room. She stop at the center of the room not taking her eyes off the cloak predator and said.**

**Lex: I know you are here so might as well show yourself.**

**DarkFire was in competing sock that the "blooded one" could fine him while he is cloak.**

**(Speaking in predator)**

**DarkFire (looking at him): ColdBlade what are we going to do now?**

**ColdBlade (looking at Lex): I do as she says but you stay cloak till I say you can come out understand.**

**DarkFire (looking at Lex too) yes brother.**

**At that morement ColdBlade turn off his cloak so Lex could have a good look at him and what a look indeed. Lex stair at the 7foot 6 inc 338 lbs. predator his mask have the same T shape mark on his fohead like the one who help her but he have 3 black strips across his right mask eye as for the rest was aw looking. He's well-built body will put human man to shame. Lex Notes that this one wasn't wearing body armor like the first one just a wire mesh that cove his body and a loincloth with a large bag that was hug over his left shoulder across his chest. But he did have that shoulder mounted cannon gun. The 2 stair at each other for a morement till he slow move toward Lex stopping a inc for her clear showing that she is no way near his size. But Lex stands her ground looking eye to eye.**

**And Then he simper rise he's talon hand and soft rub her mark cheek for a sic or too before taking 2 back steps and said.**

**ColdBlade (in a deep voice): by the gods you are blooded.**

**Needles to say that Lex was in shock to hear this predator talk in perfect English but quick got over it and said.**

**Lex: who are you and why are you?**

**ColdBlade: I'm ColdBlade of the Black Claw Clan and I'm here because you are the only one who has the anser to my question.**

**Lex knows what anser he was talking about.**

**Lex: what do you want to know?**

**ColdBlade didn't ansow Lex question right away just reach into his beg pull out the mine reader.**

**ColdBlade (showing her): this is mine reader advices that allow me to see your memories that if you allow me to use it.**

**Lex (look at it): will it hunt me?**

**ColdBlade: No.**

**Lex (looking at him and nag her head): well all right. **

**Lex sat down on her lazyboy chair while ColdBlade place the view orb on the coffee table before placing the ring device on her head and then she say.**

**Lex: so what I do now ColdBlade? **

**ColdBlade: just think back when you first met then one who mark you.**

**Lex: O.K.**

**Lex force's her mine on that hellish night to the part that ColdBlade waited to see when The predator that she met as he**

**(On the view Orb)**

"**He was mark himself with the blood of his kill" said Sebastian. It was eerie for Lex to and see him alive aging .As she continue ColdBlade stand next to her lien on the wall carefree watching Lex memories. When come to the part when Lex uses the spear the predator drop when hard meat attack him and then her.**

**DarkFire and ColdBalde gave Lex that only can be described shock and amazement.**

**(On the view Orb)**

**Lex continue on to the part when he was making her a spear and shield out the one she just kill when he decide to pull a mend joke on her by cased the dead alien to shoot out it's second mount.**

**Lex stop when she heard ColdBlade chunkier a bit Lex turn to and said.**

**Lex: that was not funny.**

**DarkFire silent agreed with Lex **

**ColdBlade: (sill chunkier abit): yes it is**

**Lex just roll her eye's and restarted the mine reader in order continue her story **

**(On the view Orb)**

**Now it at the part that Lex fear the most when she found Sebastian hanging on a wall of slime Lex try to free him but stop when she saw the triangle site on his chest.**

**No! Lex says as she got between him and Sebastian. But she didn't know it already to late for him an alien inside him. Lex turn around when he said, "Lex they mustn't reach the surfers." He repeats 2 more time before he ask her to kill Lex nag as she rise the gun she found only a min ago. She say " I'm sorry" 2 times before pulling the tiger killing him after a sec or 2 she dope the empty gun and walk away form her dead friend.**

**Lex couldn't help to sled a tear alfent relive that event. But Lex regain contour of herself in order finished the rest. ColdBlade and DarkFire cloud see that this Ooman, this Lex is different then form the other Ooman they have been told about.**

**(On the view Orb)**

**Now Lex story have reach it's most dramatic part. Lex look over to see her new friend had kill the baby alien that had burst out of Sebastian before picking up her spear and handing back to her before taking a good look around the room that they are in. Lex only can guess that he didn't like what he have saw when he turn to look at her for a bit before open his wristpad and started to pushing button he stop when they both heard a thunder roar that come deep with in the temper.**

**They both give each other "that can't be good" look before he press 2 more buttons and sign to Lex " oh it's a boom good I hope it kill every fucking one of them."Before he remove it form he's wrist and toss it the center of the room before they took off out the room. Finally racher the exit tunnel only stopping so Lex can turn on the lift. Right then a alien dope out of nowhere and her friend she spin around gap a nail gun and saying " you are one ugly motherfucker" as she shoot the alien head right off his back before jumping on the now moving lift. **

**They was halfway up the tunnel when the bomb exported cause them to be shoot out like a bat coming out of hell. After a rogue landing they run for their life's as the ice flood begin to fall into the ice ocean with one finally lap they made it to safe. As they turn back to see that there was nothing but a big ass hole were the waling station and the temple once was. Lex turn to her friend to see that he is taking off his mask. Once off she can clear lee see how that he is far differ then she imagine being but it could have been much worse. He took off an alien finger form his belt and show to Lex so she can see that at the tip was some acid blood. Lex look back at him now notice the T shape mark on his forehand .Now knowing what he wanted to do she turn her head to the side in order for him to mark her lift cheek once finisher he bow his head to as she rise her spear up. Their moment was cut shot when the alien Queen punch her way out the ice flood.**

**ColdBlade and DarkFire both know that this wear Scar die. But what they didn't know how brave their litter brother was as he stood he ground and give that bitch all the hell she could stand. But with a swing of her steel tail sending him in the air he try to get but was knock back down by the Queen she rise her bladed tail up for final stark but was stop by Lex as stab her spear into the Queen neck causing her to roar in pain and sending Lex frying as well but she quickie got up pull off her red Jackie that had some acid blood on it and run for her life .As for the Queen she pull out Lex spear and give chase Lex somehow magnet to keep her head on as the Queen try to bite it off before clawing under a old water tank . The Queen slash her tail around trying to hit Lex till she pull an out an open big enough for her to stack. Right then Lex saw her friend jump into the air spinning around with his spear and plunge into her head before landing.**

**As he quick turn around to see that Lex was try to tie the Queen chains to the now leaning water tank. They with everything they had till Lex was able to tie as it simmered about to fall into the ice sea below but their horror it stop. And that when the Queen stake once more this time impaling lex friend she lift him ground being him in for the kill. Lex wasn't going not let that happen as she gape a shovel and the bots off cause it to fall into the sea with the Queen. Lex watch her try to a float but sink into the iced water. Lex soon found her friend on the ground mortal wounde their was noting she could do for him she just simple keen down by his side. Her dieing friend with he's last breath he said something but Lex don't know what it may be.**

**Lex (taking off the mine reader): I'm guessing that you know the rest.**

**Coldblade just nag his head.**

**Right then ColdBlade got the massager form DarkFire. She wanted to know could she come out of hideing and speak with the " blooded one". He was about to answer her when Lex says.**

**Lex: ColdBlade did that give you the answer you wanted?**

**ColdBlade: yes, in did. Now I'm assuming that you have some questioning of your own "we" will try to answers.**

**Lex (puzzler look): what do you mine we?**

**ColdBlade just look at where DarkFire was at with a nag his head it was her Q to come on out. As Lex look to see that their was anther cloak predator in her home but this one was ever taller then ColdBlade.**

**ColdBlade: Alexis Woods, this is my sister DarkFire **

**Lex took long look at the now 8foot tall 350lbc de-cloak Predator in did it's a female wearing the same wire-mass over her well built body with black tank top and loincloth as ColdBlade. Her mask won't as decorated as ColdBlade just simply silver color with a black diamond stone in the forehead.**

**DarkFire: (bowing her head and talking in a deep female voice): it's a honorn to meet you Alexis.**

**Lex (eyes widening): nice to meet you to.**

**ColdBlade: so Alexis what will be your first question?**

**Lex: it will be what was the name of the one who mark me?**

**ColdBlade and DarkFire look at each other for sic Before DarkFire answer her**

**DarkFire: he's name was Scar and also he was our baby brother.**

**Lex was sock to hear that the one who befriend her was noting more then a teenager.**

**Lex (looking at ColdBlade and DarkFire back and forth): I'm so sorry for you're lost. But if Scar was the then who the oldest?**

**ColdBlade: I'm the oldest Alexis.**

**Lex (showing him her mark cheek): well, Then can you tell me what does this mark mine?**

**ColdBlade: that mark mines that you are blooded.**

**Lex: so, you telling me is that I'm a hunter amog your people.**

**DarkFire: yes. And that why we are here to ask you do you want to join the hunt for the beast.**

**Lex (looking piezer): what beast? What hunt?**

**ColdBlade: let me expand.**

**Lex listing carefor as ColdBlade told her what had happen on the predator side of things.**

**Lex: Scar had one those bugs inside of him! **

**ColdBlade: I'm sad to say yes. He must have been attack by a noface while he mask was off.**

**DarkFire (in a sad and anger voice): and now we can't give Scar a honorable barrier that he deserver until that beast is dead and his head is hanging on the wall of our Man'daca ship.**

**Lex can feel the anger and sadness coming form them and when lex rember what her aunt said " this something that you must acceding." **

**Lex: yes. I will join you on this hunt.**

**ColdBlade and DarkFire were in awe with this Ooman female. Not only have they both seen her earn the right to ware the mark of the blooded. But also face Queen hard meat and defeat just use her our waits. **

**Lex: but I'm going to need a day or 2 to get the supplies and weapons I will need.**

**ColdBlade: 2 days then.**

**Lex: that is fine ColdBlade.**

**They were about to turn on cloak on and make their way back to the ShadowRose when lex got up form her lazyboy chair and said.**

**Lex: wait! Before you go I would like ask 2 more question that if you have the time.**

**ColdBlade: yes. We do have a litter time.**

**DarkFire: what is your 2 question Alexis?**

**Lex the first is how did you 2 fine me anyway? **

**ColdBlade (pointed to her spear): by the local beacon in your combistck.**

**Lex: so long as I have on me you can fine me.**

**DarkFire: yes, what is your sic question Alexis?**

**Lex: before Scar die he was trying to say something to me what was it?**

**DarkFire: he was saying your name in our languages.**

**Lex: how do you say my name in your language?**

**ColdBlade: Locksoo.**

**Lex: thank you, I'll see you in 2 days.**

**ColdBlade and DarkFire nag their heads in respond before turn on their cloak and heading out the way they come in. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Lex waited about 10 min before making sure that there wasn't any other clock visitor before returning to her kitchen for something to eat unfortunate up order a pizza. **

**The next day Lex got up very earl in order to pack everything that she thinks she need on her hunting tip. Before place every thing in the car and headed to work. Once there she made a call to one of her dad's old friends that own a private air shape her to Seattle were her Aunt Ellis live. Lucky for her he did had fight head their but it won't be leavening to till later that afternoon watch was for fine Lex she sill have a hill of paperwork to do. With that done Lex call in Mai and Adam.**

**Adam (at the doorway): you wanted to see us Lex?**

**Lex: yes. Please come in**

**As they cone into her office Lex she ask Adam close the door **

**Adam (sit down next to Mai): so what up.**

**Lex: there something I need to tell you too but first I want you to swear to me that this don't lave this office.**

**Mai: yes. ? We swear now tell what's going on with you?**

**Lex took a deep breath before tell her good friends what really happen to her a year ago and happen what to her last night. Adam and Mai was in disbelief till she show them her combistick that when they know it's all true. Both of them thought about talking Lex out going did cross their mines but knows that would pointless to do so.**

**Adam: well, I guess we take care of things wilier you are away again Lex.**

**Mai: yeal, just come back to us one piece ok.**

**Lex (smiling): thank you guy's and oh worry I will.**

**Adam and Mai both give Lex big hugs and wish good luck before letting her get back to work.**

**It took Lex 3 hours to finale to finish.**

**Lex (placing her work in the out box): thank god I'm done with that.**

**Lex look at her watch to see that she only have an hour and 40 min to get the airsitpe. So she quickie got her bags and headed for her car.**

**Lex made it with 10 min to spare they loaded her bags for her as she got on and took her seat winder what Coldblade and DarkFire are doing now. She made herself comber for the 2-hour tip. Back at the ShadowRose ColdBlade has been trying to reach their clan ship. **

**(Speaking in predator)**

**DarkFire (sitting down next to him): no luck huh?**

**ColdBlade: no. I guess we have to take off and lave Earth orbit to get a better signaler.**

**DarkFire (look at him): ok but will we be back in time to pick up Alexis?**

**ColdBlade (noggin his head): yes. DarkFire this will not take long.**

**As he say that press the buttons for take off. Once in space ColdBlade a few miles form mars orbit where he stop the ship and try again this time making contact. **

**GrayKnife (on the view orb): ColdBlade, it good to hear form my son .So how did it go with the " blooded one" is she joining the hunt?**

**ColdBlade: yes, father she is joining the hunt.**

**The same shock came across his face as it did his son and dither.**

**ColdBlade: but she won't be ready to lave for anther 2-earth day. Father.**

**GrayKnife: good. That will give us time to make piperater for her a reviler. We will meet you at the edge of their system.**

**ColdBlade: very well, father we will see you then.**

**GrayKnife nag his head before turn off his viewing orb as he turn his chair around he couldn't help to let out a small laugh at the thought that he will be the first predator Elder to teach a Ooman in the ways of the hunt. Before get up and marking his to the badge.**

**Minewiell back on earth Lex had just landed in Seattle she quick gape her bags and made her way to the car rental across the street form the airstrip. It didn't take long for Lex to fine a car she like place her in the back and made her to her Aunt Ellis house. Once their Lex can see that her aunt was sitting on the porch step watching some kids playing in the street. As she pull up in the driveway her Aunt was get up too see who is this in her driveway.**

**Lex (with a big smile): Hi, aunty surprise to see me?**

**Ellis (Sirpizes look): Lex! What are you doing here I thought you when back home?**

**Lex: I did but had some "old Friends" dope by last night.**

**Aunt Ellis was puzzler for a min and then she realize who Lex was talking about.**

**Ellis (Looking her over): you don't look like you are hurt tell me child what happen?**

**Lex: I will aunt but this is something that everyone need hear this. Aunt Ellis can I use your Phone?**

**Ellis: yes, Alexis you can use the phone.**

**Lex: thank you aunty **

**With that said Lex gape her bag's out the car and made her to the house. At that time Mike had just walk in his home in L.A. **

**Mike: home sweet home.**

**He said as he unlock his door once in he take off his gun and vest before hanging them on the coat rank by the door and then heading to his fireg for a beer before setting down in his old chair.**

**Mike (taking a slip of beer): Man. What a day 4 shoot outs in day that got to be a fucking recode or something.**

**He said to himself before closing his to rest for a bit till his phone ring.**

**Mike: Fuck! Now who could this be?**

**He Said as he got out his chair to answers the phone.**

**Mike (pick up the phone): hello **

**Lex: hi, mike **

**Mike: Lex! Good to hear form you kid … (looking at the caller ID) hold up I thought you want back home.**

**Lex: I was at home and that why I'm calling some our "old friends" dope by my home last night.**

**Mike (eyes wider): their back.**

**Lex: oh yean**

**Mike: come on fill me in kid.**

**Lex: nu-nu this is something that every one needs to hear. How fast can you the others get up here?**

**Mike (looking at his watch): we been there no later the 12:00am.**

**Lex: good. I will see you then bye.**

**Mike: bye kid.**

**After hang up Mike call Dutch and the others told them to meet him at Lex aunt house before heading out. Minewell ColdBlade and DarkFire are back in earth orbit waiting for the time to pick up Lex. So ColdBlade decide to take this time to study Ooman languages some more while DarkFire take her time to particen with her combistick before taking a long shower and a good rest. Back on earth Lex had just finish helping her aunt with the last of the food when she heard some cars pull up in the driveway.**

**Lex (going to open the door): they are here all ready?**

**As she open the door Mike and Dutch was already at the door wiall Anna and Leona coming up the porch steps. Lex gives them all welcome hugs before letting them in.**

**Lex: how do you get here so fast Mike?**

**Leona: that easy we just kept our lights and siren on the whole way up here. So are going to tell us what happen or what?**

**Lex: I will but alter dinner, which by the way is ready.**

**As Lex walk away form them they was surprise on how normal she was if one of them had seen a new Predator they wouldn't be as clam as Lex is.**

**Everyone loved dinner especial Mike and Dutch they had more then anyone else. Lex knows it's time to tell what happen to her last night. So she get everyone attention and told them what had happen. When Lex finisher everyone had the same shock look that they had when she told them about her fist meeting .For what seem like forever everyone was very quite till Leona said.**

**Leona: Lex tell me this why do you get all "nice" Predator and we get all the ones that want to take our fucking heads off?**

**Everyone in the one burst out with laughter no sooner Leona fines her question Lex can see that some of then had tears coming form their eyes. Once everyone recovers Mike ask. **

**Mike: You aren't well thinking about going with them are you?**

**Lex: yes, I'm going**

**Leona: but why the hell would you?**

**Lex: because if wasn't for Scar I will never made it out of there and also this our chance to fine more about them.**

**Dutch: Ok. Ok .We can see that you have already made up your mind. But I think you going to need some big guns and some other things as well.**

**Lex: what wrong with the guns I have now? **

**Mike: noting but always good to have that exert firepower just in cash you need.**

**Dutch: and snitch you are going with "them" trust me you are going to need it.**

**Leona: no shit Dutch.**

**Anna: Lex did they said anything on how long this hunt going to last? **

**Lex: No. But my guess is till we fine and kill this beast.**

**Ellis: Lex did they said anything about what the Beast look like?**

**Lex: yes, that it is a mix of one them and alien bugs I told you about form what ColdBlade have told me it's one dangers fucker**

**Mike: I bet.**

**Anna: when are you going to leave anyway? **

**Lex: the day after tomorrow.**

**Dutch: good, we have planted of time to get you and gear ready.**

**Lex spent a good part the night talk to her friend before head to bed. The next morning she got up to earl in order eat breakfast with her aunt before head out with Dutch. As she enter the kitchen she wasn't all that suprize when she saw that everyone was already up as well waiting for Aunt Ellis to finisher up cooking. Once the food was done everybody dig in Lex just smile a litter as look around the kitchen table watching everyone enjoy their food. **

**When Dutch had his full he look at his watch and ask Lex is she ready with nog her hard yes and quick kiss goodbye to her aunt they where out the door. It only take them an hour to richer the city and make to J.C. Gun's & Ammo.**

**J.C. And Dutch have been good friends eveysense their days in boot camp at fort Bragg. As Lex enter the store she was amaze to see so many guns and other weapons as well they made their way to J.C. who Lex was surprise to see that J.C. was a very tall Asian man with shot black hair. As he look up form the magazine he was reading which Lex took a quick look at it Lex roll her eyes when she read the tile, which was "Tits & Guns". He come around the counter to geed them.**

**J.C. (holding his hand out): Well, I'll be dame Dutch good to see you. **

**Dutch (shakings his hand): Likewise **

**J.C. (eyeing her): and who is this hot litter thing here?**

**Dutch: (turn to Lex): Oh this is good friend Alexis woods and don't even try anything funny with her she already have a boyfriend J.C.**

**J.C. Dame! Why It always the fine ones that are taking?**

**He said heading back around the counter. Lex tog on Dutch shirtsleeve and said.**

**Lex (in a low voices): But Dutch you know I don't have a boyfriend now.**

**Dutch (in his low voices): I know that and you know that but he doesn't know.**

**Lex just let out a small giggler before an Item caught her eye.**

**Lex: Dutch I'm going over here if you need me.**

**Dutch: ok.**

**Dutch walk over to the counter where J.C. was sitting behind.**

**J.C.: So what bring you all the way out here to see litter old me? **

**Dutch (pull out a price of paper): some guns and gear hear I made a list.**

**J.C. took the list and open it as he read it a funny look came across his face before he said.**

**J.C.: O.K. Dutch who did you just declare war on?**

**Dutch: this not for me it's for Lex.**

**J.C. took a quick look at Lex before asking **

**J.C.: o.k. Then who did she just declare war on?**

**Dutch: nobody this is for …a hunting tip she taking.**

**J. C.: what the fuck is she planning on hunting a T-Rex?**

**Dutch: can you get the gear or not?**

**J.C. (Looking at the list): yeah I can get it for you question is do you have the "green" to get them.**

**Dutch (pull out a big roll of money and toss it to J.C.): here is this enough "green" for it?**

**J.C.: yeah this will do and any thing els in the store you wanted. I'll be in back getting your Items ready call me if you need anything.**

**Dutch: thanks J.C.**

**J.C. (holding up the roll of money): no. Thank you buddy.**

**Saying as he walk into the back room of the store. Dutch walk over to where Lex is standing as he did Lex turn and said **

**Lex: so how it go did he have everything we need?**

**Dutch: yeah he's getting everything now. So what caught your eye over here anyway?**

**Lex just smile abit and pointed to the rows of hunting bows and arrows.**

**Dutch: well, which one do you want Lex?**

**Lex: you mine I can get one?**

**Dutch: yes, and anything that you feel you are going need on your hunt it's on me. **

**Lex just gave Dutch a big hug before pick up the bow and arrows she wanted. Nombler a beginner like Lex will start with 30 to 50 arrows but that down right foolish for Lex tips so they pick up a 250 set. Lex also get the bow gloves and carrying chase go with it. Now with her new bow in hand she follow Dutch to the counter well J.C. was at before when to the back.**

**Lex: so how long do you think it going to take J.C. to get everything?**

**Dutch: Mmm…about 10min that if J.C. don't stop to play around.**

**To the surprise to Dutch and Lex if only take J.C. 6 min to come out with 3 lager duckful bags that he place on the counter and said.**

**J.C.: O.k.. Here everything on the list is their anything els?**

**Lex (showing him the bow and arrows chase): yes. I like to have these too.**

**J.C.: Aa the Deadeye, good choice. But I think I have something that you might like hold on for a min I'll been back.**

**He said before going into the backroom again Lex and Dutch give each other a puzzler look before a min later J.C return with another case of arrows in his hand.**

**Lex: what so special about these J.C.?**

**J.C: These are explosion arrows **

**Lex: cool but how do they work?**

**J.C.: Simple (showing her the button) Just press this button on the tail here. One time to exploive on impact, two times for a 10 sec delay just be careful when you use them o.k.**

**Lex: I will, thank you**

**J.C.: now if there nothing else I can get for you too I'm going to these in your car.**

**And J.C. did just that but before letting them go on their way he ask them to wait just for a moment they did and it wasn't too long for J.C. come back with 2 practice targets for Lex bow. J.C. said he's goodbyes to Dutch and wish Lex good luck on her hunting tip before go into his store. On the way back to her aunt house Lex ask Dutch can they stop by the local bookstore he did. It didn't take long for Lex to come back with 2 books in hand. Once in the car Dutch ask.**

**Dutch: so, what did you get?**

**Lex slime as hold up the books so he can see read the tillers.**

**Dutch (reading them out load): "how to quick fire and tick shots with a bow." and " Homer the Odyssey?" **

**Lex: yeah I know. When I was in high school I had to a report on it so I read it and love it but I hadn't read it in long time so I pick it up for old times and beside it's a good choice for the tip I'm going on. **

Dutch: yeah, But I hope it don't take you 15 years for you to come back home like it Odysseus.

**Now back at her aunt house Dutch and Lex notices that Mike car is gone but they didn't worry about too much he probable gone to take the others to do some shopping or something. As they got out the car Lex when to the door to unlock it while Dutch open the tank to the bags out but take them out and place on the porch step before going back for Lex targets.   
**

**Lex (getting her bow out): Dutch can you set up them in the back for me? I like to try out my bow before the other get back.**

**Dutch (smiling): yeah, no problem **

**It only take Dutch a min to two to set them up before headed into the house with the bags. Lex was about to start shooting her bow but her curious about what was in these bags got the best of her. So she place her bow by one her targets before heading inside. She found Dutch clearing off the kitchen table off before putting one the bags on it.**

**Lex (standing next to him): so Dutch is all of them is for me? Or did you get some stuff for you too?**

**Dutch: yes and no.**

**He side before started pull out weapon's in the bag saying what they are as he did.**

**Dutch (place them the table): 2 M16's with Grenade Launcher, 1 AK-47, 2 Assault shotguns, and 1shounder Launcher. **

**Lex couldn't believe all the guns that Dutch have got for her but also get her to wounding what in the other2 bags are fill with. **

**Lex: don't tell me that other bags are fill with guns to?**

**Dutch (opening the other 2 bags): no. Just some other thing that I thought you might need.**

**In the sec bag was fill with ammo for her new guns and third beg was fill with MRE or Military food that Lex call them and Med kits. At that moment Mike and the others have come back form grocers store. Mike was the first one to entrue the kitchen.**

**Mike: Well I can see that we wasn't the only one that went shopping Aa.**

**He said as he looks over the guns on the table before put down the bag of gorgers on the flood. Anna, Leona and Aunt Ellis soon follow and they just was in shock as Mike was to the table full with guns Dutch had to expand himself to aunt Ellis on why he is using her kitchen tabor like a gun rake before pointed out the guns that he indeed got for himself and Anna to Lex. **

**Lex: so the M16, AK-47, Assault Shot Gun and Shoulder Launder is your. **

**Dutch: yep.**

**Lex: Mmm. So that lave me with other M16, Asset Shot gun and my bow.**

**Anna: you have a bow too? **

**Lex: yes it's in the back. **

**Ellis: Lex are you going to take all these guns with when you go.**

**Lex: good question should take them all with me Dutch?**

**Dutch: no. I surges that you decide which one would be best for you.**

**Lex: O.K. if anyone need me I'll be in the back. **

**She said before leaving the kitchen going thought the back door. Lex stay out there till it was to dark to see which it was dinner time anyway after anther good meal form Aunt Ellis. Dutch and Mike when over with her how to take care her new guns before she take a good shower and to bed knowing that tomorrow she will be pick up by ColdBlade and DarkFire.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**The next morning Lex works up very early to pack everything she was taking with her on the hunt. Which she now have mix feelings about knowing what Dutch, Mike, herself and the others have been though with they're run in with the Predators. But Lex knows this that was then and this is now and besides this is something that she knows she can't back out of. After breakfast Mike surges that their fine a place were Lex Predator Friends can pick her up without been seen by people. They all thought about it for a time till aunt Ellis said.**

**Mike: Oh.Rally where?**

**Ellis: in the mountain it a places there that me and my late Ben use to go their when we want to get away form things.**

**Dutch: how far is it form here? **

**Ellis: just an hour and half diver form here.**

**Leona: so what are waiting around here for? Lets go!**

**And with said they all got up and head to their cars. Meanwhile coldBlade and DarkFire is waiting till it was time to pick up Lex, which were only few hours away. But something told him to turn on the local beakcon in her combistick when did he was very surprise to see that the beakcon marker didn't appear over Lex home but over a larger Ooman city and now it's moving.**

**ColdBlade (thinking): Now were she going?**

**As he press the buttons to zoom in and scan the area that he quick realize that Lex is headed to a place that hardly no Ooman around. ColdBlade Smile just bit at Lex showing her skill.**

**Once Lex and the other made there to aunt Ellis secret spot everyone got their cars and take a good long look around the wooded area. **

**Lex (looking around): aunt Ellis this is very beautiful **

**Anna: yeah.**

**Ellis: yes it is.**

**Before levering aunt Ellis pack a big lunch for everyone as well a big dinner Lex on the other hand bought one of her bow target to do some practicing before she go with ColdBlade and DarkFire. The day want by very quiet lee Lex and everybody enjoy it to the fulls. As the sun was setting Lex know it won't be long ColdBlade and DarkFire come to get her. And sure enough Lex was right ColdBlade have already landed the ShoawRose a mile were there are. ColdBlade cloak the ShoawRose before themselves and quick made their way to Lex. But when they got their was sock to see that Lex wasn't alone.**

**(On tree branches)**

**DarkFire: ColdBlade whom do you think these Ooman are?**

**ColdBlade didn't Answer her right away he just scan each member for weapons **

**Before he said. **

**ColdBlade: May guess they must be part of Locksoo Clan here to send her off to the hunt.**

**DarkFire: Oh, well let's go meet them. **

**ColdBlade just nag as they jump down form their trees lames. Lex was leing on a tree looking up at the night sky wounding were is her alien friends could be at. **

**She move her gaze form the stars to the moon, which was full. The same moon was out on that fateful night as Sebastian was teaching her to say.**

**Lex (with a half smile): La Luna Del Cacciatore.**

**ColdBlade (decloaking): Hunter Moon?**

**Lex (turning to face him): Brave. ColdBlade but how did you know that? **

**ColdBlade: that is sampler English wasn't the only language I study.**

**Lex: Oh.**

**As Lex turn to her friends they were all now standing as ColdBlade and DarkFire was by her side seeing how everyone is reacting fianly seeing the Predator that she met 2 night ago. Anna was by Dutch side she was tumbling with fear till Dutch reach to hold her hand. Mike and Leona look like they had just seen a pair of ghost as for aunty Ellis she was the only one that seem not to afraid of them because she was first one to said. **

**Ellis: Lex dear are you going to introduce us?**

**Lex: Oh sorry auntie everyone this ColdBlade and DarkFire. **

**All (a weak): Hi **

**ColdBlade: Locksoo, are you ready to go?**

**Lex: yes, I'm ready just let me get my gear. **

**Mike: (walking with her): Lex why did he call you "Locksoo"? **

**Lex: that my name in their language **

**Mike: oh. **

**ColdBlade watch as Lex and Mike walk over to Dutch car and open the back and then try to pull out 3 larger bags. When scan the bags he was very surprise the first bags was full with Ooman weapons. The sec bag with Ooman food and med kits the last was full ammo. **

**ColdBlade (thinking): no would she ask for 2 days.**

**Lex couldn't pull the 3 heavy begs out all the way so she just gape her backpack and call Dutch over for help he did and careful place them by ColdBlade and DarkFire were standing at Lex was about to let ColdBlade that she is ready to go when her aunt said.**

**Ellis (point to her bow): Lex honey doesn't forget your bow! **

**Lex turn were she standing at walk over to the tree she was standing at and pick up her bow in its carry chase so she just throw around her backpack her 2 arrows case is already in the ammo bag. **

**Lex (walking to him): so where is your ship at? **

**ColdBlade didn't answer her at first he just look at her bags and then her knowing that the Clan probably already wait form them and seeing that she won't be able to carry her bags. So he decent to call the ShadowRose so they can lave as quick as possible .So with press pf a butter on his wristcomputer and said. **

**ColdBlade: it's on it way.**

**No sooner he said those words a warm bleezes swaped over them before seeing a very larng Predator ship decloaking just a cupalbe of feet beind the 2 Predator. **

**ColdBlade (picking up all of Lex bags): time to go, Locksoo. **

**He said before walking to the ShadowRose. DarkFire on the other hand decine to wait for Lex. **

**Lex (turning to face them): well, I guess this is it I will try to get back as soon as I can.**

**Mike: we know just take care of yourself up there ok kid. **

**Lex: I will Mike. **

**Leona: Hey Lex see can you bring us back some suvineers. **

**Everyone gave Leona a look of disbelief every more when she also said.**

**Leona: what? She not going to be hunting all the time you know. **

**Lex (laughing abit): ok Leona I see what I can do.**

**Anna (giving a her a hug): good luck and lend as much as you can form them.**

**Dutch: and don't show any weakness around them ok. **

**Lex: I understand, Dutch. **

**The last one to say her goodbyes was aunt Ellis she handed Lex a small plate of food and said. **

**Ellis (sad smile): here for the road and please try to come back home as soon as you can Alexis. **

**Lex: I will Aunty. **

**She said before give her aunty the biggest hug she could give her aunty. Then she turn to walk toward the Ship on stopping form a morement when DarkFire said. **

**DarkFire: your Clan has much love for you Alexis. **

**Lex (smileing): yes. They do DarkFire and I have much love for them. **

**Before both them may they way up the ship loading ramp before it close and the ship it shlf slow rise into the night before take off like a bullet. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

**Unfortunate Mike, Dutch and the others wasn't the only ones who was watching the Predator ship lave earth. As a CIA spy settle caught the whole meeting for space and beaming it back to CIA headqutthers in Washington, D.C. **

**CIA Agent (looking at video imager): damn it look like we miss them again Mr. Keyes sir.**

**Keyes (looking at the video imager as well): Don't worry privet there be back they always come back. When they do we will have "nice surprises" for them when they do. But in the mine time I want to know everything on everyone who was at that meeting and who was that woman who get abroad that Predator ship.**

**CIA Agent: yes sir.**

**Mindwell on the ShadowRose Lex was in Aa on how smooth the ride was but then she had reminded herself that is on an alien ship. As she look at the view sheer of earth slowed dispel she couldn't help but winder will she ever see it again. **

**As they few past all the plants that only have seen in books, Movies, T.V. show, Lex thought of All the Astronaut that will kill to see what she is seeing now after they few past Pluto they stop and then ColdBlade said.**

**ColdBlade (looking at the view sheen): they are not here. **

**Darkfire (looking at him): What! Are you sure ColdBlade? **

**ColdBlade: yes.**

**Lex: who not here? **

**DarkFire (turning to Lex): Our Clan ship we suppose to meet them here. **

**Lex: maybe we beat them here or something delay them ColdBlade.**

**ColdBlade (turning to Lex): Maybe so. **

**Right then the view orb comes on. **

**They both turn to see it was their father GrayKnife he explain why the clan wasn't there to meet spot. **

**(Talking in Predator)**

**ColdBlade: oh I see plasma storm was in the meeting spot. I don't blame you father for sticking around for us.**

**GrayKnife: but sill we shouldn't had been there.**

**DarkFire: Father how long is it going to take you and the clan to come back here? **

**GrayKnife: about 20 min DarkFire. **

**ColdBlade: well then seen you then. **

**GrayKnife nag his head for turn off his view orb. ColdBlade turn back to Lex explain what just happen.**

**Lex: Oh. So that what you too talking about well since we have the time now can you show me around your ship ColdBlade? **

**ColdBlade: but of course, Locksoo **

**ColdBlade and DarkFire show Lex everything that the ShadowRose have to offer the 3 sleeping quarters, bathroom which to her surprise to Lex was very clean. The last stop on Lex litter tour was ColdBlade trophy/weapons wall. As they stop in font of it Lex was in Aa of all the diffen skulls that ColdBlade have what was more impasses is the number of them. Lex counted 52 in all then she turn her gazes to the other side were all of ColdBlade weapons were places. She Just Looking at them she never would have thought that she would aber to see them up close like this without a Predator holding one them for the kill. Lex reaclizes the ones that Scar that had and the Disc that mike have told her about but one the that caught her eye is the one weapon that everyone that she know fear the most. **

**Lex (poith at his sic set of WristBlades): ColdBlade what is the name of that weapon? **

**ColdBlade (with pider in voices): these are my Ki'ctipa or WristBlades. **

**Lex: oh and the others are? **

**ColdBlade (point to each one as he said their names): Well, you know that one is a CombiStick and the rest are PlasmCaster, Smart Disc, Spear Gun, Glaive, Net Gun, Scatter Gun and my Taps. **

**Lex (turning to him): ColdBlade do all Predators have these many weapons?**

**ColdBlade and DarkFire give Lex a puzzled look before ColdBlade said. **

**ColdBlade: Locksoo is what we are call on Earth? **

**Lex (looking down a bit): yes. I'm sorry if that word affined you. **

**ColdBlade (lighting a litter): No. But do describe what we are on the Hunt. **

**Lex: ColdBlade, what is your race name and what do you call us humans? **

**ColdBlade was about to answer Lex question when a beep form his Wristcomputer stop him. As he looks down as he raises his left arm to see it was message form GrayKnife tell him that he wanted to talk to him alone. **

**Lex: is something wrong ColdBlade? **

**ColdBlade: no. Just father wished to talk I'll be back in a min or two. DarkFire will you answer Locksoo question for me? **

**DarkFire: sure, ColdBlade **

**As he walk toward the cockpit ColdBlade being to wondering what does his father what to talk about. Mean while **

**DarkFire: we are Yautja Alexis and their are two words in our language the first is the slang term Ooman and the other is… **

**DarkFire stop herself as thought about what she about to said to Lex but decided not to tell her. **

**Lex: and the other is? **

**DarkFire: I don't think you want to know that one Alexis. **

**Lex: yes I do. **

**DarkFire (thinking) "oh well I tried": the sic word is Pyode Amedha which mean soft meat. **

**Lex: Oh. I think I like Ooman better. **

**Darkfire: Now back to your first question Alexis. **

**DarkFire expand to Lex that each yautja receive set of weapons depending what rank they hold. **

**Lex: so, what rank are you and ColdBlade? **

**DarkFire: well I'm unblooded and ColdBlade is a Warrior. **

**Lex: so the higher your rank is the more weapons your receives. **

**DarkFire: right. **

**Lex: Does that go for trophy too? **

**ColdBlade: no.**

**He said as he walks out the shadow cover hallway of the cockpit. **

**DarkFire (smacking him on his shoulder): I hated where you do that! **

**ColdBlade just checker a bit at his sister before turning to Lex said. **

**ColdBlade: Locksoo is their any more questions you like to ask? **

**Lex (smiling): yes. A lot more but you too are properly getting tired of me asking them. **

**DarkFire (placing her right hand on Lex right shoulder): well, I don't know about ColdBlade but I like having anther female to talk too. **

**Lex just smiles and places her hand on DarkFire before turn to ColdBlade and said. **

**Lex: how about you ColdBlade? **

**ColdBlade: I'm enjoying answering your question so please ask away Locksoo. **

**Lex: well since I'm blooded do that mend I also have the rank of blooded right? **

**DarkFire (surprise in her voice): yes. But how did you know that Alexis? **

**Lex (smiling): just a lucky guess.**

**Lex look at them for a moment before asking. **

**Lex: ColdBlade, DarkFire will you take your masks for me so I can see your faces. **

**ColdBlade and DarkFire were quite taken back at Lex request but never the less they did as she ask and slow begin remove their mask. Lex watch as her yautja friends as they both pull off the air holes and then their mask it shelf. Lex was in Aw on how similar they look as took a step closer in order to get a better look. She can see now that ColdBlade have the same T mark that she and Scar have on his forehead she try to reach it but couldn't till ColdBlade bent down on one kneed. Lex traces her finger over the burn mark before asking DarkFire to do the same as ColdBlade. Kneeing beside her brother Lex can see now that there are some diffrences between the too. DarkFire have smaller mandibles tusk then ColdBlade and her hair dreads are not as tick as his other then that she much taller and her eye's is a yellow/green color to his brown/yellow other then these features they could have pass as twins. Lex runs her hands over one of DarkFire and ColdBlade mandibles tusk when funny thought comes to her. **

**Lex (a small laugh) **

**ColdBlade (cocked his head to one side): and is so funny Locksoo? **

**Lex (looking into his eyes): just a thought that all. **

**DarkFire (doing the same): and thought was?**

**Lex: which do you too brush first your tusk or your teeth. **

**ColdBlade and DarkFire thought about for moments before bursting into deep rambling laughter, which was very surprise to Lex but she soon, join in. They only stop when heard a loud beep coming form ColdBlade wristcom. It was the ShadowRose letting him know that the clan ship has arrived. **

**ColdBlade (putting down his left arm): they are here. **

**He said before putting on his mask and risen form one keen and DarkFire did the same as the made their way back to the cockpit DarkFire turn to Lex and said. **

**DarkFire (walking): oh Alexis we brush our teeth then our tusk. **

**Lex (smiling): oh. **

**Once everyone had taken their sit Lex look out the window to see that the clan ship is the same type of yautja that she saw a year ago but this one is four times bigger then the first one. As ColdBlade fry the ShadowRose into the ship bay couldn't help to feeling a litter nervous because she knows that in few minutes she will meet ColdBlade and DarkFire father and the whole Black Claw Clan. Once in the landed bay of the clan ship ColdBlade, DarkFire and Lex made their way to the exit ramp of the ShadowRose on the way DarkFire and ColdBlade give Lex a quick lesson in yautja edict before stop at ColdBlade Weapon/Trophy wall to get Lex translation caller form his carry beg as he reach in to the beg Lex ask. **

**Lex: ColdBlade would it be all right for me to bring my CombiStick with me? **

**ColdBlade: yes, Locksoo it will be ok for you to bring. **

**Right then ColdBlade pull out the translation caller and handed to Lex. **

**Lex (hold it): what is this, ColdBlade? **

**ColdBlade: a translation collar this will let hear yautja in English and it turn English into yautja as well. **

**Lex (putting it on): so how does it work? **

**ColdBlade (pressing a bottom on the back of the caller): like this. But I program it to come on when you hear someone talk yautja. **

**Lex nag her head in understanding before picking her CombiStick before following her friend to the exit were DarkFire was waiting for them once their DarkFire told Lex that the clan ship air is set for her but unlike the ShadowRose the temper is not. With that said DarkFire press the ramp bottom to open it. When she did Lex felt what DarkFire was talking about as a wall of hot and stick air hit her dead on. **

**Lex (taken off her red coat): well, this will have to go. **

**She said as toss it on her bags before going down the ramp with ColdBlade and DarkFire As she look around the landed bay Lex was amaze with all the differ yautja ship that was their. She also notices that the interior of the clan ship was much differ then of that the ShadowRose. Instead sky-blue wall and floods of the ShadowRose the clan ship wall is a Metallic-silver with red yautja written in the middle and as for the flood she couldn't see them because thick fog that is covering it. Lex follows her yautja friends thought long and twisting hallways till they stop at very lager metal doors. **

**ColdBlade (turn to Lex): Locksoo this is the clan meeting room were my father and the clan is waiting. Are you ready to go in?**

**Lex (taken a deep breath): as ready as I can be. **

**ColdBlade and DarkFire give their nervous friend a soft pat on her back before open the doors. As they walk in Lex can feel every member of the clan eyes on her but she just look straight ahead toward GrayKnife. Lex recognize him form the view orb on the ShadowRose but that orb viewer didn't do him any justice because standing their in front what look 2 throne like chairs that made of bones at a towering 7'8 feet tall and about 228lbs wearing a fearsome T mark mask and full body armor with a long blood red cape attach on the back holding a golden CombiStick in his right hand. Lex also notices that his hair is a perfect mix black and Gray dreads with golden hair breeds. **

**Once they made their way to him ColdBlade, DarkFire and Lex stop and give a reposted head nod and GrayKnife give one return before he said. **

**GrayKnife: welcome home my children. **

**Both: it's good to be home father. **

**ColdBlade was about to introduce Lex but once again his father read his mine. **

**GrayKnife (rising his left hand): ColdBlade before you make your introduces there is someone who like to meet her to. **

**DarkFire (cocked her head to one side): who father? **

**GrayKnife (pointing at the metal doors): her. **

**At that moment the doors open and a 9 feet tall 320lbs female yautja walk in to the meeting hall. As she made toward them Lex was in Aw with the sliver metal-link dress that had a sliver and black cape that flow behide her. With long black dreads with silver hair breeds on them. What is evermore impressive was her mask it shape in the style of DarkFire but it have red and black jewel all over hers. Lex also notes that the clan turn form GrayKnife no sooner then when this beautiful dress yautja walk in and now facing her as she walk by each row of yautja fell to one keel. As she gets close to them Lex was about to do the same but ColdBlade gentle pull to aside with them. The tall female stop right in forth of GrayKnife he look at him for a moment before risen her hand gentle rub the right side of his mask before take his side ColdBlade, DarkFire and Lex move back forth as the clan turn back faces GrayKnife again. **

**ColdBlade (bowing his head): mother what are you doing here? **

**Lex (thinking): their mother!**

**Lex take a sic look at the beautiful dress yautja now seeing that DarkFire and her do have the some body type but the major differ is that she way taller then her daughter, son and husband. **

**Mother: I'm here to see the "blooded one" also to see you and DarkFire. What you are not happy too see my children? **

**DarkFire: No. Mother it just thought that you were on home world with the rest the Clan. **

**GrayKnife: she was DarkFire till I ask her to come here in order to help me with the training of the "blooded one". Which by the way I would like to know her name now. **

**As he said before turn his head form his children to Lex and jester her to step forward she did. As she stand faces him looking deep into his mask eyes. **

**Lex (bowing her head): It's Alexis Woods, Elder GrayKnife. **

**GrayKnife was deep surprise that Lex know how to address in the proper way but with a quick look to ColdBlade and DarkFire give him his answer. **

**GrayKnife: well, Alexis ColdBlade has told me a great deal about you. Now I would like to hear your thoughts on them.**

**Lex told him that ColdBlade and DarkFire have been a big help especial ColdBlade. **

**GrayKnife (looking a ColdBlade for a moment before looking back at Lex): Mmm. I see. Alexis I must tell you if you join this hunt you also be join this clan. Are you sure you want to do this? There will be no shame on you if you decide to go now. **

**At that moment everyone in the Clan thought that Lex would ask to taken back to Earth but instead Lex just reach for her CombiStick on tie to her back press the bottom on the handler extending the triple blades and hold it by her side as she said. **

**Lex (looking deep into GrayKnife mask eyes): I didn't come all the way just to go back home. I come here to hunt! **

**Everyone in the Clan was shock and surprise at Lex answer all but ColdBlade and DarkFire that is. **

**GrayKnife: very well, Alexis I see you have made your choice. Your training will begin tomorrow but as of today you are no longer Alexis Woods of Earth. You are now Alexis Woods of the Black Claw Clan! **

**Lex turns around as she heard the whole clan let out roaring cheer and rising in the air WirstBlades, CombiSticks, and Glaives. She couldn't help to smile at the wonderful site. **

**Once the cheers have stop GrayKnife raise his golden CombiStick and said in a commending voice. **

**GrayKnife: my Clan. You are dismiss **

**With that the Clan turn in a military from and match out the hall leaving GrayKnife, his wife, ColdBlade, DarkFire and Lex alone. GrayKnife walks over to Lex and places his right hand on her shoulder and said. **

**GrayKnife: welcome to my Clan Alexis. **

**Lex smile and bowing her head to him before GrayKnife turn to ColdBlade and asking him. **

**GrayKnife: ColdBlade would you like to assist me in training Alexis tomorrow? **

**ColdBlade: yes, father it will be my honor to assist you. **

**GrayKnife: good, now make sure that you and Alexis stop by HammerFist shop before showing to her quarters. **

**ColdBlade (bowing his head): yes, father I will. **

**But before leaving the room GrayKnife turn to his wife and give her a head bow and she give one in return before turning back to leaving. Once gone the tall female made her to Lex and said. **

**Mother (looking down at Lex with a deep female voices): Alexis I want to you tell me why did you stay? You have to know that the training you are about to under go will be extreme difficult for you.**

**Lex (placing her CombiStick on her back): I kind guess that. But like I said to Elder GrayKnife I come here to hunt not run away. **

**Mother: Alexis as GrayKnife have said early I also be teaching you as well. But unlike GrayKnife lesson my far less physical. **

**DarkFire: Oh, what are you going to be teaching Alexis Mother? **

**DarkFire and ColdBlade Mother told them that if is going to a member of the Clan she must everything about the Clan and yautja society. **

**DarkFire: Well, if ColdBlade is helping farther can I help you Mother? **

**Mother: of course you can in fact you can help me now. **

**DarkFire: what do you need for me to do Mother? **

**Mother: I need you to go see is the baths room is ready for Alexis blood bath ceremony. **

**DarkFire (bowing her head): yes, mother. **

**DarkFire was about to turn to lave when she turn back and said. **

**DarkFire: mother, may I have your permission to be in Alexis blood bath ceremony **

**ColdBlade and their Mother was taking back at DarkFire request they know that she dislike doing ceremony and usely try everything her power to get out of doing them. **

**Mother: yes, can part of Alexis ceremony. **

**DarkFire (bowing her again): thank you, Mother. **

**Said before walking toward the hall doors.**

**Mother (turning to ColdBlade): ColdBlade I would like to talk to Alexis alone. You can take her to HammerFist shop after the ceremony is over. **

**ColdBlade (bowing his head): yes, Mother **

**He said before turn to Lex and saying. **

**ColdBlade (put his hand on her right shoulder): I'll be waiting for you Locksoo. **

**Lex smile and give him a head bow as ColdBlade walk out the hall his mother giving him a puzzle look before turning back to Lex. **

**Mother: well, Alexis you have made quite the impression on my children especially ColdBlade. **

**Lex: why would you say that?**

**Lex stops herself when she realizes that ColdBlade and DarkFire haven't told her how to addends a female elder. **

**Mother: what were you going to said Alexis? **

**Lex: forgive me for asking you this but what is your name? **

**BlackHeart: you are forgiven Alexis it's Eldress BlackHeart. **

**Lex (bow her head again): as I was saying. Why would you say that about ColdBlade, Eldress? **

**BlackHeart: Because he call you Locksoo. **

**Lex (puzzle look): But ColdBlade told me that Locksoo is my name in yautja or is it?**

**BlackHeart: it is Alexis but it also has a sec mending. **

**Lex: and that is? **

**BlackHeart (rubbing her scar cheek): beautiful one. **

**Lex had a shock look on her face but shaken it off when she heard BlackHeart said. **

**BlackHeart (walking pass her): Alexis it time to go. **

**Lex (walking to catch up): yes, I'm coming. **

**As Lex walk beside BlackHeart she expand the blood bath ceremony. **

**Lex (looking up at her): so this reenactment of the goddess Keller blood bath. **

**BlackHeart (looking sight ahead): yes. **

**Lex (giggle) **

**BlackHeart (looking at Lex as she walk): oh. And what is so funny? **

**Lex (looking up at her again): I'm sorry Eldress I was thinking that the thick that Keleer brothers pull on her is the kinder thick that Scar would have pull.  
**

**Right then BlackHeart stop dead in her tacks and look at Lex moment before letting out big laugh and said. **

**BlackHeart (sill laughing a bit): yes, indeed but how do would you know that Alexis? **

**Lex told her what happen when Scar was making her a spear and shield out of a Hard Meat she kill when he decided to pull a evil tick on her. **

**BlackHeart: yes. That's my Scar a joker till the end. **

**Lex: (with a sad look): Eldress do you miss Scar? **

**BlackHeart fall to one keened so she look into Lex eyes she told her that yautja don't mourn their dead like Ooman do. **

**BlackHeart: Scar had an honorable death. That more then any mother could ask for. But what sadden me that Scar can't receive his burial till that beast is dead. **

**Lex: oh, don't worry about that Eldress as soon as I complete my training I will go with ColdBlade on the hunt and I will not stop till I bring back his head for you! **

**BlackHeart can see in her eyes that she meant her vow.**

**BlackHeart (standing up): I know you Alexis. Now let's hurry the other are waiting for us.**

**Lex nags her head and quick fowler BlackHeart till they reach a metal door with the Blooded symbols on it. As they enter the room Lex shock to see 4 topless yautja females standing in a pool full with blood red water that had a waterfall behind them. What was evermore shocking is one of the 4 is DarkFire! Just standing there with only a black bikini bottom with long red shape along her the sides of her long legs. Next to her was anther female that was the same height as her and dress as her. In fact Lex finally notices that all of them was dress the same and the same height as her. But before Lex could get over her shock BlackHeart said in loud and proud voices.**

**BlackHeart: let the ceremonies begin! **

**No soon when BlackHeart finis saying that the other female yautja walk out the pool and over to Lex as they begin to tug at her black t-shirt that when Lex realizes that they want her to take off her clothes. **

**Lex (thinking): well, we all girls here right? **

**So with a heavy deep breath Lex pull off her CombiStick, T-shirt, boots, shocks, pants, bar and panties. Lex couldn't help to feel completely variable as watch the yautja women pick up her clothes and CombiStick carry them into a door on the far in of the room. Crossing her arms over her breast Lex slow walk toward the pool and step into the red water. She gave DarkFire a half-smile and she gave her a head bow in retune. As DarkFire and the other yautja begin washing Lex relaxed and let herself enjoy the feeling of being hand wash form head to toe. Once her wash was over DarkFire and the other yautja woman dry her off with a red silk like towel and then warping her in anther silk towel before help out the pool. They all walk over were BlackHeart was standing at. As they gat close Lex can see that the 2 other is standing on both sides of her. As they stop in front of BlackHeart the 2 that was standing by her sides come up to Lex one holding her CombiStick and other yautja clothing fitted just for her. So with a respected head bow let them know that she accept their gift. With that She let them dress her. As they slow put on a black tub top, black tug, wire body mesh, loincloth, boot sandals and her CombiStick. **

**Lex have to admit that her new outfit was way more commutable then her old clothe but their was something missing she can't put her finger on it till she look at all her yautja friends hairs. **

**Lex (thinking): that what is missing. My hair! **

**Lex respectly ask BlackHeart can her and other fix her hair like their of chose she agreed each of them took a side of Lex head and being twisting her hair into middle-size dreadlocks before put on gold hair rings. As they finish BlackHeart place her right on her shoulder **

**And said. **

**BlackHeart: welcome to the Black Claw Clan Alexis.**

**Lex smile as the others welcome as well. BlackHeart told Lex that she need to hurry ColdBlade problemly waiting for her. Lex agreed with a rested head bow she turns headed towered the door. But she reaches the door she stop by the pool edge to how she look in her new outfit as she look at her reflection. **

**Lex (thinking): oh my god I look like DarkFire litter sister. **

**Knowing that ColdBlade is waiting on she quick made her way out the door. When the metal doors hiss open Lex indeed fine ColdBlade leaning on the wall across the door hall. **

**Lex (walking toward him): well how do I look, ColdBlade? **

**ColdBlade lending off and uncross his arms before he look Lex over form head to toe before saying. **

**ColdBlade: like a yautja. **

**Lex: ColdBlade! **

**ColdBlade: well it's the true. Now let's hurry to HammerFist he's expecting us. **

**Lex follow ColdBlade to anther Lager Metal door as the hiss open and they enter Lex couldn't believe her eyes the room was fill with yautja weapons. Lex notice on the left wall had weapons of all different types and sizes and the right wall had dozens and dozens of yautja masks. ColdBlade and Lex walk toward the back of the room Lex can see that the back wall fill with not weapons or mask but with Trophies as well a worktable and a very big yautja sitting in a bone chair with his back to them working on something very because he didn't stop till ColdBlade said. **

**ColdBlade (load voice): HammerFist! **

**He stops working and slow turn to them but as stood up form his chair Lex couldn't help to think. **

**Lex: (thinking): Man. Do all yautja come in king size or what? **

**As Lex looks at the 7'7 and 310lbs well-built yautja with long black dreads locks and golden hair rings wearing evil–looking T mark mask and long black work-apron. Lex also notices that HammerFist right hand is a metal one with dead spicks on the knockers and shape points on the tip of each finger. **

**HammerFist (planning his right metal hand on ColdBlade right shoulder): ColdBlade it is good to see you my friend. **

**ColdBlade (doing the same): it is good to see you too. **

**HammerFist (turning to Lex): so this is the Blooded one? **

**ColdBlade: yes, this is Alexis woods. **

**HammerFist (bowing his head): it is an honor to finally meet you blooded one. **

**Lex (bowing her head): thank you and please just call me Alexis. **

**HammerFist: very well, Alexis. **

**ColdBlade: HammerFist is Locksoo weapons and armor is ready? **

**Lex (looking at ColdBlade a shock look): My weapons and armor? **

**ColdBlade (looking at her): Yes, what you don't think that we are going to let hunt with just the weapons you have brought with you? **

**Lex:(sill shock): why yes I do. **

**ColdBlade and HammerFist bust out with laughing for a time till **

**HammerFist said. **

**HammerFist (stop laughing): yes and no. **

**ColdBlade:(crossing his arms): explain. **

**HammerFist told them that all of Lex weapons and Powerpack is ready but her armor, WristBlades, wristcomputer and her mask with out her measurement and input. **

**Lex: so what do you need me to do HammerFist? **

**HammerFist: follow me **

**Lex follow HammerFist behind his desk to a spot by his trophy's wall her told stand in front of one his trophy's. She did as he ask her to before a red light come out of the eyes of the trophy's scanning Lex form head to toe 7 times before going off. HammerFist press a bottom on his Wristcomputer causing a small viewing orb to come out his worktable and turn on a red spinning 3-D picture of Lex. **

**HammerFist (standing the picture): yes this will very interesting to make. Now I need you to put out your WristBlades and Mask Alexis. **

**Lex: o.k. HammerFist. ColdBlade will you help me choose?**

**ColdBlade: it will be my honor Locksoo. **

**Lex stated with her WristBlades as she look over her choices ColdBlade pointed out the good ones and some of the bad ones. He also told her "that a yautja WristBlades is not just a weapon but also a symbol of yautja pride for him or her self and for their Clan." HammerFist agreed with his statement. Lex take ColdBlade words to heart as she pick a triple Bladed WristBlades point out what she wanted to HammerFist. She turns to ColdBlade and said. **

**Lex: if the WristBlades is a yautja pride. What make their mask? **

**ColdBlade: reflection of their souls Locksoo.**

**Lex had shock and surprise look on her face before she asking him to expand. **

**ColdBlade: you see Locksoo the mask of a yautja is he's or her reflection of their souls. So the mask you choose will be a reflection of your soul. **

**Lex thanks ColdBlade for his advises before walk over to Mask wall. She carefully looks over each Mask before picking one that was right for her. **

**Lex (point to a Mask): this is the one I want HammerFist. **

**HammerFist look at the mask that she wanted. It wasn't to surprising to him that the one she pick is in the same style as ColdBlade and Scar. **

**Lex: so HammerFist so how long it going to take you to be done with everything. **

**HammerFist: your armor, Wristcomputer and Mask won't be done till tomorrow but I can do her WristBlades now that if you have the time to wait on them?**

**Lex (hopeful look): ColdBlade do we? **

**ColdBlade (looking at her): for this we do.**

**With that said HammerFist walk over to his worktable but he didn't start working on Lex WristBlades instead he pull out a yautja Powerpack and 2 net begs full with yautja weapons turn around and handed the Powerpack and one the net beg to Lex the other to ColdBlade before head back to his worktable. As HammerFist begin on Lex WristBlades. ColdBlade expand to Lex on how they work and were to place her new weapons. ColdBlade uses himself as guides he shows were each weapon go at. The first Item Lex put on was her Powerpack after she took off her CombiStick and handed to ColdBlade. She was amaze once on it had litter or no weight to it even when she put her new CombiStick in its holder and as well her PlasmCaster. All of Lex weapons were half the size of their yautja counterparts. Next is her Scatter Gun, which come with it's own holster she tie it on left hip. Along with her Net Gun which she put on her right boot sandals. Next item is her Spear Gun, which go on her right leg. Next is the one weapon Lex knows all to well her Smart Disc the very some weapon that Mike told her "save his black Ass" that fateful night Lex had a feeling that her Smart Disc will do the same. She thought as she tie its holder on her left leg and the put the Smart Disc in it holder. The last 2 item are her Glaive and Tap's. Lex takes a quick liking to her new weapon as she press the bottom to shoot out its twin blades. Lex look at the jagged blades for moment before close it and place it on her back just under her Powerpack. As for the Taps she decide to keep them in the net beg for now till she know how use them. **

**Lex (facing ColdBlade): well that everything. **

**HammerFist (get up and out his chair): not just yet Alexis there is one more. **

**As she turn to HammerFist seeing that he had indeed fines her WristBlades. He ask her which arm does she want it on **

**Lex: My right. **

**She said Holding out her arm. But when HammerFist put her WristBlades on something happen. **

**Lex (holding her arm): Ouch! **

**ColdBlade (looking at her): what's wrong Locksoo? **

**Lex (letting her arm go): noting now but sec they're my WirstBlades was squeeze my like a vise. **

**HammerFist: Oh? That would be the gauntlet adjusting to the muscle in your arm. **

**Lex: (with anger look): A litter warning would have been nice. **

**HammerFist just laugh as he turn around and walk back to his worktable. Lex just shakes her head at the Weaponsmith. Before turn her attention to her WristBlades as she look deadly weapon that on her arm. Now knowing that she is wearing not just a weapon but also the pride of the entire yautja race. **

**Lex (holding her arm up): how do the blades work? ColdBlade **

**ColdBlade (holding her CombiStick and other net beg): by making a fist Locksoo but let me take the safe off first. **

**ColdBlade took 2 steps back before Lex made a tight fist cause her 14-inch triple blades to shoot out. Lex looks at the mirror shine blades for a long time before unballing her fist. **

**ColdBlade (handing her CombiStick to her): ready to go see you quarter Locksoo?**

**Lex (taking it and picking up her taps net bag): yes, Let's go ColdBlade. **

**With that said Lex follow ColdBlade to anther part of the Clan ship. A hallway full with doors as they walk passes a few of them. Lex notices that they had Red yautja writing. They walk pass tow more door before stopping at a door with blues-green yautja writing on the door. **

**As the hiss open and they walk in Lex couldn't believe her eyes that her quarter acutely a small yautja apartment. **

**Lex (looking around): all this is for me? **

**ColdBlade: yes, this is stander quarters for a Blooded one like yourself. Come let show you around. **

**Lex follow and Listed as ColdBlade show her new bedroom, which is about the same size her room back on earth. But her new bed is 3 times bigger then anyone she have seen cover in of fur skin of dead alien beast were her backpack is resting on top. Next is the bathroom, which to surprises had yautja-style open shower. After that her yautja kitchen, living room, control panel and last but less her trophy/ weapon wall. **

**ColdBlade: well, that everything Locksoo is they're any else before I go? **

**Lex: yes, what time do I have to be ready for training tomorrow? **

**ColdBlade: don't worry about that Locksoo I'll come get when it time. Anything else? **

**Lex: no. Tank you, ColdBlade for showing me around. **

**ColdBlade: your welcome Locksoo. **

**Before ColdBlade left out he handed her other net beg with her Ritual weapons in and with a head bow he was out the door. Lex fine herself alone for the first time since coming on the Clan ship. So Ritual beg in hand Lex walk over to her weapon/trophy wall and carefully place each weapon in it's holder before remove the one's on her. All but her WirstBlades, which she kept on. Now disarm Lex felt a litter sleep so she walk into her bedroom. But before hopping into her bed Lex unpack her backpack and place them in her wall dresser. Which to surprises of Lex had 2 doors full with yautja human clothing. **

**Lex (thinking): Man they think of everything do they. **

**She thought as place her spare clothing in the last drawer. Taking her T-collar, WristBlades off before jumping into her king size bed knowing that tomorrow is going begin her yautja training and she will receive her armor and most importantly her mask.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Read me first: Well, here is the very long chapter 7 I hope you all like it and thank you for all the reviews on chapter 6 and I will be putting up chapter 8 A.S.A.P But in the mend time please read and review this chapter and tell me who is you favorite **

**Character so far? Thank you and enjoy.**

**Chapter 7 **

**Lex got up very early the next day very hungry. So she got up put on her translator and WristBlades and head to her kitchen. As Lex look around she discover just like her bedroom everything was built into the wall by pressing a few button Lex open her cabers, refrigerator, stove, and table. Lex open her fridge doors to her surprise it is full with human and yautja food. She grabbed a little of bit of both for sitting at her table to get Lex enjoy her alike breakfast but couldn't fine the snake or trash car for that matter. Lex just neatly piled her dishes are made her way out of the kitchen. As she walks by her door she heard a bell sound coming form it so walk over across the button to open the fine ColdBlade and Darkfire was at her door **

**DarkFire: good morning Alexis may we come in?**

**Lex: (wave them in): sure come on in **

**ColdBlade: did you sleep well, Locksoo?**

**Lex (smiling): like a baby is it time for us to go ColdBlade?**

**ColdBlade: Not just yet Locksoo. **

**DarkFire: So how do you like your quarters Alexis?**

**Lex: I love it but it so take me some time to forget out the right bottom to push to work everything.**

**ColdBlade: Mmm. I see maybe this will help you. **

**ColdBlade walks over to Lex control panel and press a few bottoms before turn to Lex and said. **

**ColdBlade: I just set the room on voice command. All you have to do is said what you want and the room will do it go ahead try it. **

**Lex smile and walk back into her kitchen and said in a loud voice. **

**Lex: Room, trashcan, and sink. **

At that moment 2 right wall compartments come out as Lex took a closer she fine that she have yautja style dishwasher and a trash compacter. Lex quick put her dirty dishes in the washer and her trash in the compacter before returning to ColdBlade and DarkFire.

Lex fines them by weapon/trophy wall.

**ColdBlade (turn to her): did it work? Locksoo. **

**Lex: yes, it works perfectly ColdBlade. **

**DarkFire: Alexis can I ask you a question? **

**Lex: sure what is it DarkFire? **

**DarkFire (porting at her WristBlades): why do you pick that style of WristBlades? **

**Lex: I couldn't think of know better way to show my pride for my Clan and myself then a Claw WristBlades. **

**DarkFire couldn't help but to smile under her mask at Lex answer. **

**ColdBlade: now I have a question for you Locksoo. Out all of your new weapons which ones are your favorite so far? **

**Lex (looking over her choices): well, besides my WristBlades I would have to say my Glaive. **

ColdBlade had a big smile under his mask when he told her that is favorite weapon too.

**Lex: oh, really Ah? **

ColdBlade: yes. Now I think it's time for us to get your Armor and Mask. But first Locksoo is the weapons bags that you brought is sill in your bedroom?

**Lex: yes, but why you ask? ColdBlade **

**ColdBlade expand to Lex that he have told GrayKnife about the weapons that she brought form Earth. GrayKnife wanted her to show the unbloodes on how they work and how Ooman use them on to hunt with. Lex agreed to do it and besides she knows someday** **that she will have to choose between her loyalty to Earth and Humanity or the Yautja but she never thought it will be this soon. Once ColdBlade pick up Lex weapons bags and both of her arrows cases. On the other hand Lex gape her Powerpack with her PlasmCaster sill attached also CombiStick and her bow. Before following ColdBlade and DarkFire out her door to HammerFist shop. Once their HammerFist had just finis Lex mask as they walk in. **

**ColdBlade (bowing his head): good morning, HammerFist is Locksoo mask and armor ready? **

**HammerFist (doing the same): yes, they are ready. **

**As HammerFist held up her mask Lex couldn't help but to let out a gash of amazement because it's exactly how she imagine it will be right down to the "blooded one" symbol on the mask forehead. Lex Slowed walk toward HammerFist not taking her eyes off her mask not ever a sic till he had place it in her hands. **

**Lex (looking over her mask): HammerFist do you have any pants I can use? **

**HammerFist: yes, I do. Just wait a moment. **

**HammerFist rise out of his chair and made his way to the back of his shop. Lex waited to put on her mask right then and there but she decided to hole off on that till she has all her new Items. When HammerFist returns they all can see that he brought more then just pants he also brought Lex armor. **

**HammerFist (handed the pants to her): Are these what you wanted Alexis? **

**Lex (taking them): yes, thank you HammerFist. **

**ColdBlade, DarkFire and HammerFist look on as Lex begin to decorate her mask. It took a few min for her to fine the right colors she wanted to use. The first color Lex use was red to color in the acid engrave symbol on the mask forehead. Next color was black to make a long stripe down the right eye. Lex holds up it to look over one more time before decided its time to put it on. **

**Lex (thinking): oh, here we go. **

**Lex brace herself for the mask to squeeze her face like WristBlades did the day before but to her surprise it squeezes just enough to remain on her face. As she look around the room she very impress with the full range of view and that is set to in her visual. **

**DarkFire: how do your mask fit Alexis? **

**Lex: it fits perfectly DarkFire but how do you change the visual modes? **

**HammerFist (walking over to her): by your Wristcom. But first let see how your armor fit you. **

**Lex agreed with that and took off her bow and Powerpack before letting HammerFist put on her breast, back, shoulder, legs plates and her Wristcom on her lift arm. **

**HammerFist (looking at her): so how do it fit Alexis? **

**Lex (looking down to her breast plate): it fits just fine HammerFist. But don't you think it's a litter too sexy for body armor? **

**HammerFist: not at all Alexis in fact you're the first female armor I had ever made. **

**ColdBlade (looking her over): is that so. **

**Lex: well in that case thank you HammerFist for all you have done for me.**

**HammerFist (bowing his head): No. Thank you Alexis doing your armor, weapons and mask have their been very challenging task I haven't received in quite some time and if you have anymore weapons or Items that you want me to repair or modified by all mines let me know. **

**Lex (smiling under her mask): I kept that in mine HammerFist. **

**HammerFist: now let's see everything is in working order. **

**With the help of HammerFist and ColdBlade Lex learned how to use her Wristcomputer and her Mask vision molds. To her surprises Wristcom command menu was set in English. As she look over the list for a min or two before finding the vision charge button. **

**Lex (pressing it): Ah here it is. **

**Lex was look at ColdBlade when her mask vision change to Infrared. **

**Lex (looking at him and taking a step back): so this is how the world look like threw their eyes. **

**HammerFist: Ah. I see that you found your vision molds. So what setting are you in Alexis? **

**Lex (looking at him): your vision, HammerFist and I have to say it going to take some time for me to get use to it. **

**ColdBlade: Don't worry Locksoo in time you will be able to use our vision as well as your own. **

**Lex nods her head in understandment before counter on changing her mask vision modes. As she did she tell them what she is seeing and ColdBlade and HammerFist tell what mode that she is in. Once that was done HammerFist suggest to her to try her PlasmCaster and Tri Targeting system out. Which Lex was more then a litter eager to try it out which Lex fine out that her PlasmCaster only will work when it hook up to her Powerpack and Mask. HammerFist told her that she can aim it 2 ways the first is by moving her head were ever she move her head the PlasmCaster will aim in that dictions and the sic is aim it with her Wristcom. **

**Lex: How do I fire it HammerFist? **

**HammerFist: There are 2 ways Alexis the first is using your Wristcom and the other way was very challenging for me to come up with. **

**ColdBlade (head to one side): How so? **

**HammerFist expand to Lex and ColdBlade that since Lex don't have mandibles he had come with an anther way for to fire her PlasmCaster besides her using her Wristcom. It took a lot of trial and effort. But HammerFist finally come with use the same system that control her PlasmCaster targeting system can also be use for firing it as well. **

**Lex: How? **

**HammerFist: simple all you have to do is to think the word "fire" or a word that you feel much safer and easy to use on the target that you are lock on and your PlasmCaster will do the rest. Now let's see that your cloak is working properly. **

**Lex had a big smile under her mask as she look on her Wristcom menu for her cloak when she fine it and press and as soon she did her cloak come on Lex was quite taking back a bit only able to see the outline of her hands and the feeling of the electric shined around her body. As Lex turn off her cloak and turn to HammerFist which she can tell that he was very proud of himself to see that all her weapons and items are working like the should. As they was about lave his shop and go to the training room when HammerFist stop them and said. **

**HammerFist (bowing his head): Alexis forgive me, I our most forget to ask you do want a secondary weapon add to your Wristcom? **

**Lex (turning around to him): yes, I would like that very much but I have to come back to get after my training and class. **

**HammerFist: I understand, Alexis and good luck on your training today. **

**Lex: thank you HammerFist for everything. **

**With that said Lex, ColdBlade and DarkFire hurry to the unblooded training room. Once their there Lex was shock to see that the room actually a indoor jungle were 6 young yautja males were standing side by side in 2 rows looking straight ahead at GrayKnife as he was standing their looking like a yautja king in his armor and long red cape. As Lex and the others made they way to him she could hear some the unblooded whispering something in yautja but her translator couldn't make it out. ColdBlade place Lex weapons bags in front of GrayKnife before falling to one kneed witch Lex and DarkFire did the same before ColdBlade said. **

**ColdBlade (on one kneed): I'm sorry father if we are late. **

**GrayKnife: (looking at him): No. Not at all ColdBlade in fact you are just in time to help address the unblooded. **

**ColdBlade (rising up): yes, Father. **

**He said as he got up and stood next to his father. GrayKnife turn his toward DarkFire and said. **

**GrayKnife (looking at her): DarkFire I thought you going to help BlackHeart today? **

**DarkFire: yes I am Father but mother told me to being Lex to her when her training is done for today. **

**GrayKnife: Mmm. I see well I'm afraid that you have wait for her outside DarkFire. **

**DarkFire (bowing her head): yes, Father I understand. **

**And with that said DarkFire got up and made her to the door. Lex wondered why did GrayKnife told DarkFire to wait outside? But her thoughts were interrupted when GrayKnife said in loud and commanding voice. **

**GrayKnife (looking over the unblooded yautja): Today is the first day of your training for our most deadliest prey the Hard Meats. The 3 most skill yautja will have the honor to face them in battler those who don't make the 3 will have to wait anther chance to become blooded. But before we began today their is someone here I would you like to introduce to all of you. This is Alexis Woods of the Black Claw Clan. **

**As Lex rise form kneed pose and turn to the class of young yautja. The first thing she notices about them that they didn't have hair rings and their mask wasn't decorating at all. All them in one move gave Lex a respectful head bow and Lex give one in return before GrayKnife said. **

**GrayKnife: Alexis here is going give you young ones a demonstrating on Ooman weapons and how Ooman use them on the hunt. I want you all to give the respect that she deserved. If not you will have to answer to me! **

**ColdBlade (evil tone): and to me. **

**GrayKnife (turning to her): Alexis, they are all ours. **

**Lex (bowing her head to him): thank you, Elder GrayKnife. **

**Lex take a good look around over the jungle room to fine a good spot to shoot her guns at she had all ready ask ColdBlade is safe for her to fire her guns in there he told her that the room was take heavy fire for any weapon that she have and more. She fine it in the form 2 very lager trees 5 feet apart from and about 12 feet form them. **

**Lex (thinking): perfect. **

**Lex asks GrayKnife can he have table brought to her to places and display them for the unblooded yautja. GaryKnife indeed have one brought to her as Lex place all of her earth weapons on the table. She heard a laughter coming form one of the young ones use her mask voice tracker she quicker fine the one who was doing the laughing. **

**Lex (walking up to him): and what so funny young one? **

**Unblooded (sill laughing a bit): "Blooded one" these weapons are supposed too able to kill us? **

**Right then ColdBlade marches over to the young yautja and the way that he was eyeing him ColdBlade was about tear him a new one and would have if Lex haven't ask. **

**Lex (getting between them): what is your name young one? **

**Dicer: it's Dicer "Blood one". **

**Lex (cross her arms and looking at him): well, Dicer since you think that my weapons are a joke you a going to see what they can do first hand come with me. **

**Needless to say that Dicer had wish he have kept his big mount shut. As he follow Lex back over to the table Lex take a quick look over to the trees that she was printing to use for targets which she sill was going to do. But now she had something else in mind. **

**Everyone carefully watch as Lex lead Dicer back over to her display table and said.**

**Lex (pointing over to the trees): Now Dicer I want you to stand over there between these trees.**

**Dicer (bowing his head to her): yes, "Blooded one" **

**Once Dicer had walk over to where she asks him to go. Lex turns back to her class and begins explaining her stock sticks and brass Knockers to them before pick up her Desert Eagle and said. **

**Lex (hold it up to for them to see): Now this is my Desert Eagle this is the side weapon that most Ooman use when their main weapon is out of ammo. Now of course it' s not as powerful as your PlasmCaster but. **

**Lex turn and aim shoot the whole clip into the tree on the right hand side of Dicer. Now Of course the proud young yautja didn't move not one inch at all. But He did took a quick look at the tree that Lex had shot into and as he saw the 50 cent size holes in the tree he quick change his opinion about Ooman weaponry and begin to wonder what else does she had in mind for him. **

**Lex (loading a chip into her Desert Eagle): Now of course one-shot form this weapon won't kill you but there is an old Ooman saying. **

**Lex put down her eager and pick up her 2 MP5 crook them both took aim and fire their whole chips into trees. Once finished the trees forth look like Swiss cheese. Lex turns back around to them and says. **

**Lex (hold her guns down): "one bee sting will hunt but a thousand will kill you". **

**Needless to say they all got the point especially Dicer. Lex returned back to the table this time picking up her M16. **

**Lex (hold it with two hands): this weapon here is my M16 it's is the main weapon for most Ooman soldiers but there is smaller visor for none soldiers. The reason why this here is main weapon for most of earth soldiers is that is very good at close and long ranger as well it can be upgrade with attachments like this one (pointing to the Grenade Launcher) this here is a Grenade Launcher this allow me to take out lager number of enemies or get some thing out of my way like this. **

**Right then Lex turn on her Mask triangle laser sit and arm her M16 at Dicer head for a sec or two before arming and shooting her Grenade Launcher at a smaller tree that was a couple feet away form him as the tree exploded Lex can hear snarls form the unbloodeds as they watch the tree become noting more the fire wood. **

**Lex (holding her M16 down): Dicer you can come back now! **

**Needless to say Dicer was more then happy to get out of Lex Line of fire. But felt the need to apologizes for his smart-ass remark. As soon he come to her he fell to one keen. **

**Lex (looking at him): So Dice do you sill think Ooman weapons can't kill you?**

**Dicer (head Down): No. "Blooded one" not any more and I ask for your forgiveness for my careless remark. **

**Lex (lifting his head up by his chin and looking into his mask eyes): you are forgiven Dicer. Now return to your place in line. **

**With that Dicer got up hurry back to his places in line as he did Lex glares over were GrayKnife and ColdBlade was standing to see they approver of her handing of Dicer. By their body language she can tell that they was very impressed. **

**Lex return her attention back to her class and begin explained to them her custom Shotgun before move on to her last weapon that she had her bow. **

**Lex (take bow her off the table): Guns are not the only killing weapon (hold it up form all them to see) this here is my hunting bow which you may already know that Ooman have been using this weapon for decades but only a few sill use it now. **

**Lex gape one of her exploding arrow form it holding case and anther arrow form the other case. **

**Lex (pulling arrow back): this is an old arrow. **

**Lex arm and shoot at the tree on the right side of Dicer if he was sill their. **

**Lex (pulling the exploding arrow back): and this is something new. **

**Lex press the button on the tail of the arrow before fire it at the same spot. As it hit the target it explode and when the smoke clean it show the beach ball size hole on side the of the tree. As Lex turn back around to the unbloodeds she see that they all in complete shock at the power of her weapons. **

**Lex (looking at all of them): Now young one's that is the end of my lesson for to day but before I return you to Elder GrayKnife I want you all to remember this. Just because Ooman are not consider the most deadly of prey does not mine we are not. **

**All of them take a good long look at the trees that Lex use for target before looking back Lex. **

**Lex (bowing her head): Elder GrayKnife I return the unbloodeds back to you. **

**GrayKnife: thank you, Alexis. **

**GrayKnife order the unbloodeds to split up to 2 teams of 3. Lex notes that Dicer switch places with one the other unblooded yautja but when he got their the 2 yautja wasn't to happy to with him as they said something to him in yautja but Lex translator didn't pick it up. But by the way move it seem that was give him an ear fill. **

**GrayKnife: Alexis. **

**Lex (turning to him): Yes, Elder. **

**GrayKnife (walking over to a Lager tree): come with me please. **

**Lex follows GrayKnife to one the lager tree that was in room. While ColdBlade attended to the unbloodeds. Once their GrayKnife turn to her and said. **

**GrayKnife (looking down at her): Alexis, ColdBlade and Me were very imposing with your "handing" of Dicer. But tell me do you did you teach young ones on Earth? **

**Lex (shaking her head): no. Actually I teach adult how to climb mountains near my home. **

**GrayKnife: Mm, I see what about the weapons training? **

**Lex: some of it I learned from my dad the rest from my good friends Mike and Dutch. **

**GrayKnife: oh do all Ooman friends teach their friends how to use such weapons. **

**Lex: no. Not well but they wanted to able take care of my self. **

**GrayKnife: well form what I have seen they have trained you well. **

**Next GrayKnife ask Lex may he show the recording of her memory of that night to the unbloodeds. Lex gave her consent for GrayKnife to use the video. Now with that business out the way GrayKnife give Lex compliments on her choice of WristBlades and Mask before begin Her training. First he start with Hand to Hand combat or Jehdin-Jehdin as GrayKnife call it of chose he easy block all her attack but GrayKnife just wanted to see her skill lever which was very surprising to him is very good but need a litter work to be better. Next was her WristBlades which Lex fine out can be use defensive as well. **

**And that how Lex spent most the morning learning different offensive and defensive moves with her WristBlades and the other half with ColdBlade learning yautja martial arts which Lex can tell is a deadly mix of judo and karate. As the end of the day GrayKnife call every one to center of the room. **

**GrayKnife (looking at class): fine work today my young one's but this only your first step toward the kainde amedhi chiva which you all know that Alexis here have already company but you didn't know is that she face more then Hard Meats as you will see here.**

**With press of a button on wristcom a very large view orb that come out the ground once out the ground ColdBlade over walk to it and place a silver bar chip into it causing the devices to come on. Lex was standing by GrayKnife as the unbloodeds careful watch surprising to Lex none of them made a sound not ever when it show her kill her first and sic kill. But when the Queen punches her way out the ice flood Lex can hear loud snarls and clicks coming from unbloodeds. It's ever more louder when Lex attacked louder when. Once the small film was done. All unbloodeds turn to Lex and bent on one knee. Lex's unsure what to do she turn to and was about to ask him what too when he just stood next to her said. **

**GrayKnife (Looking over them all): Now you all know that Alex's have had face a Queen hard meat with no armor, and only a spear and defeated it with nothing more then her will and skill. Now what I want you all to remember is that your best weapon is not your WristBlades, spear or any other weapons but your mind. You see young ones your mind is the strong weapon you have at your disposal, so use it well.**

**GrayKnife dismisses them but Dicer and his company stay and respect Ask GrayKnife can they stay and ask Lex some questions. GrayKnife turned Lex and said… **

**GrayKnife: (looking back) You can stay if she's up to it. **

**Lex: (looking at Dicer) You wanted to ask me a question? **

**Dicer: First I like to apologize for… **

**Lex (cutting him off): You already apologize once and that is good enough for me. What I would like to know is the name of you friends. **

**Dicer: Oh. Well this is StoneHand and his brother SharpEyes. **

**StoneHand stood 7'8" and weighted about 340 pounds. **

**Lex: Why do they call you "StoneHand"?**

**StoneHand: I use only my hands and pure strength to make my kills. **

**Lex: And SharpEyes?**

**SharpEyes was 7'6" and 240 pounds. At the age of 108 alien yrs and 18 human yrs he was only one year young than StoneHand. **

**SharpEyes: I'm deadly with any long-range weapon but I perfected the Spear Gun. **

**Lex: what would you like to know? **

**The three unblooded yautja began asking Lex about her fighting styles, weaponry, mask, armor and most important the night she become Blooded. Lex answered her questions before saying that she had anther class. They under stand and respectively thank her for time and quick walk out the training room door. Lex just smile under her mask as she watch them now knowing that she had just made 3 new yautja friends. Lex walk back over to the table and put all her weapons back into the beg knowing that she couldn't carry by herself Lex lave their and decide to come back for it later. Once Lex reached the sliding doors she was shock to see that DarkFire have waiting the whole time. **

**Lex (looking at her): please don't tell me you have been standing out the whole time that I been in their.? **

**DarkFire: why yes I have. So tell me how did you first day of training go? **

**Lex: Good. Very good DarkFire now I want to see want to see what I can learn from the Eldress. **

**DarkFire just nod her head and show Lex the way to her parents quarters. As they enter the room, which more like a yautja penthouse, the walls were cover with furs, trophies, and other yautja items. They fine BlackHeart sitting a table full with yautja and human food. **

**BlackHeart (standing up out of her chair): welcome Alexis tell me how did your training go today?**

**Lex (bowing her head): very good Eldress **

**DarkFire (looking over the food): mother what's all this? **

**BlackHeart (fixing a plate): I thought that you and Alexis here might want to have lunch before we began her lesson for today. **

**DarkFire: (taking off her mask): well, I don't know about Alexis here but I not passing up this good meal. **

**Lex (taking off her mask as well): Neither I'm I. **

**That was all were said as Lex and DarkFire as dig into the food. Once they had their feller Lex follow BlackHeart and DarkFire to anther room were she notice that their a view orb and keypads on a round table. BlackHeart told Lex and DarkFire to have a sit so they can begin. **

**BlackHeart: Now for you Alexis to understand us better I think it best to start at our beginning. **

**Lex listing very careful as BlackHeart begin to telling Lex the History of the yautja race which Lex have always guess that they always been a hunter society. But surprising they were very peaceful until the Great Clan Wars. The largest and powerful clans fought each other to see who would rule over the entire yautja race. The war lasted for decades until the veterans of those long and blooded battler call for a peace meeting. In order to put an end to the senseless war in do so they became the first council of elders. Form that day the council started the long and hard task of being back order to the yautja race. The first thing they did is set laws that all yautja must follow. **

**BlackHeart:( handing her a keypad): and here are these Laws. **

**Hunt only game capable of defending itself. **

**If you fail during a hunt, you must take your own life or you will be assisted in taking it.**

**Never claim the kill of anther hunter. If a hunter claims your kill, you may kill the hunter and claim his skull as an alternative trophy.**

**Never kill another yautja unless in self-defense or during a battle to settle a dispute.**

**No game is to be killed while cloaked. **

**Never harm the innocent or unarmed. **

**When hunting for food, take only the weak. **

**When coming upon game wounded by another hunter, and the animal is dying without sport, show honor to another's kill.**

**Do not join another's hunt, or hunt in their territory, without their permission. If a hunter come into your territory, unless his rank is higher then your own, you may deal with him as you wish to.**

**Those who defeat you in a fair hunt and show you mercy are to be considered your equal. You must either kill them and yourself, or treat them as an equal. **

**Those who break the code are renegades, and no longer considered to be a yautja. They are to be destroyed when encountered. **

**BlackHeart: Alexis want you to lean those laws as well you know your name do you understand me. **

**Lex (bowing her head): yes Eldress I understand. **

**BlackHeart: good, now it's time for DarkFire give you a lesson.**

**DarkFire: Me?! **

**BlackHeart: (getting out of her chair): yes, you I have some clan business attend to and beside you said that you wanted to assisted in Alexis lessoning where here your chance to assist me my daughter I teach Alexis well. **

**With out anther word said BlackHeart lift the room leaving Lex and DarkFire alone. **

**DarkFire (turning to Lex): ok Alexis what would like to know about us? **

**Lex: Mmm. I would like to know more about the rank system. **

**DarkFire (smiling): now that I know very well. **

**DarkFire sit down next to Lex and being expanding the yautja ranks system or as DarkFire put it "the cast system" **

**Elders**

**Honored**

**Warriors**

**Blooded**

**Young Blood **

**Unblooded **

**Pups or yautja children **

**ETA or "Untouchables" yautja**

**DarkFire handed Lex the other keypad showing the cast system in more detail. **

**Lex (looking over the list): DarkFire what are Arbitratore and Bad Bloods? **

**DarkFire (hitting her head): I almost forget all about them. Well the Arbitratore are what you call our police their job is to enforce our laws. **

**Lex: and the Bad bloods? **

**DarkFire (with hated in her voice): are yautja that have dishonored themselves by braking our laws or fail in the hunt but instead facing their punishment their run away and now spend their time killing anything that comes way even other yautja. **

**Lex (looking scared): well in that case I hope that I won't run into them. **

**DarkFire: so does I Alexis Now I think that would do it for today don't you? **

**Lex ok. DarkFire but tell me why did Elder GaryKnife ask you to wait outside? **

**DarkFire: oh that. Well the reason why father ask me to wait outside because he didn't want me to be a distraction for the unbloodeds. **

**Lex: but how would you be a distraction by being there? **

**DarkFire: because Alexis I'm a Female of mating age. **

**Lex was puzzled for a moment or two till it came to her. **

**Lex: Oh I see now they would have spent their time to get your attention instead of training for the hard meat tail. **

**DarkFire: yes. **

**Lex smiles a bit when a thought came to her. **

**Lex: DarkFire before I go can I ask you just one more thing. **

**DarkFire: yes. Sure go ahead Alexis. **

**Lex: Out the unblooded yautja you saw today which one catch your eye? **

**Lex can see that her question had DarkFire taking back a bit because she begins to blush. **

**DarkFire (playing with one her dead and looking at the flood): the one in that was in the middle of the sec row he very handsome and strong to me. I wish I know he's name? **

**Lex (getting out her chair and picking up her keypads): he's name is Dicer. **

**DarkFire was about to ask Lex more about him but Lex had already lifted the room. **

**DarkFire (looking around the room): Oh no. Not her too! **

**As Lex was walking toward the training room she was met by ColdBlade who was coming to see that Lex class was done for today. **

**ColdBlade: so Locksoo how did your class go with mother? **

**Lex (showing the lesson keypads): very good, ColdBlade she told me about the laws of the hunt and a litter of your history. **

**ColdBlade (looking them over and handing back to her): Mmm. I see now were you going to now?**

**Lex: I was going back to the training room to get my hunting bow and weapon bag before going to HammerFist shop. **

**ColdBlade: do you mine if I join you then? **

**Lex: No, Not at all. **

**Lex and ColdBlade made a quick stop by training room to get Lex bag and Hunting bow. Before going to HammerFist shop as they enter HammerFist welcome them and ask. **

**HammerFist: so Alexis how was did your first day of training go? **

**Lex: good. And how was your day HammerFist go? **

**HammerFist: the same, Alexis now this is what I wanted to show earl today. **

**HammerFist press a bottom on his desk and a small weapon case open by the weapon wall. **

**HammerFist (standing by the case): the first is Forearm Plasma Caster, the sec Forearm Laser and the last is a SwitchBlade. So Alexis which one do want you me to add to your Wristcom? **

**Lex (looking over her choices): I would like the Forearm Laser. **

**HammerFist: good choice now all I need is your wristcom this will only take a few minutes to be done. **

**Lex took off her Wristcom and handed it HammerFist. Just as he say he was done in about 6 min **

**HammerFist (hand it back to her): Now, Alexis when want to use your laser Just turn it on and make a fist to fire it Alexis but make sure that you don't have your Plasma Caster on because the laser will knock it offline for a time. **

**Lex: (putting her wristcom back on): Thank you, HammerFist the warning. **

**HammerFist: your welcome Alexis, Now like to ask your premising to take a look at your Ooman weapons? **

**Lex: of chose HammerFist you can take a look. **

**ColdBlade handed HammerFist the weapon beg as Lex was handed him her bow and arrow case as well. HammerFist was very imposing with all the different weapons that Lex has brought with her from earth. But the one that he likes the most was her Bass knuckles and hunting bow. **

**Lex: I know 2 unblooded that agreed with you HammerFist. **

**HammerFist (turning to her): Alexis May kept your weapons for a while so I can study for more details? **

**Lex thought about for moments before saying yes. HammerFist told her he would take good care of her weapons. Right before Lex and ColdBlade lift his shop. As Lex enter her room she ask ColdBlade would he like to stay for something to eat before he go of course ColdBlade was a little curious about what cook food and what it taste like. **

**So he agreed to take her off for a few months for she could cook food. Once she finishes she and ColdBlade sat down to eat. Lex watched ask ColdBlade Stuff his food down like he never ate.**

**ColdBlade (holding out his plate): may I have some more Locksoo?**

**Lex (Looking surprise): Sure.**

**After two more plates ColdBlade thanks Lex for the meat and told her that she just needed to bring her CombiStick and mask for tomorrow training for leaving Lex to her study's which she spent a good amount of time studying the yautja laws and the consequences of breaking them before heading for her bedroom and taking a hot shower and she change in her night clothes before hopping in bed.**

**The next Day Lex got up and made a quick breakfast and her mask, Wrist Blades and her CombiSticks and the keypads was out her door.**

**At the training room ColdBlade was all ready waiting for her as GaryKnife already begin with the unbloodeds. At the suggestion of ColdBlade that they do some stretching before they're training today. So they did but Lex had a sneaky feeling that ColdBlade just wanted to see her body in very unique poses but that thought when right out the window as Lex spent the day getting very abetted with the training room jungle flood. **

**As ColdBlade kept sweeping Lex off her feet with the same fighting move the whole day. And for the next 4 weeks but on the 5 week done Lex did something that no one had to him in a long time. **

**Lex was on again looking up to the training room sunlight this view was getting old to Lex. She have been training for 4 weeks now in that time she gain bumps and bruises on every part of her body. But she known her injuries could have been much worse ColdBlade could have snap her in 2 like a pencil in a second. But she getting tire of being the one that always lose but today Lex vow that ColdBlade will get a good dose of his own medicine. **

**ColdBlade (looking at her on the ground): Locksoo are you all right? **

**Lex (getting up and pick up her CombiStick): I'm good ColdBlade let's counter. **

**ColdBlade ready himself and then he attack Lex with the same move that he have been using for the past 4 weeks but this time Lex was ready for it. Lex quickly lower her CombiStick to block ColdBlade attack and with a battle cry of her own she placed the tip of her CombiStick at the back of his hill and pull with everything she had causing ColdBlade to fall dead on his back and Lex dope her CombiStick form the extreme pain that come form her right shoulder. **

**No sooner then that happen everyone in the room stop dead in their tacks and turn to where ColdBlade and Lex was standing at all them was very shock to see that Lex had win a sparing match over ColdBlade. But a price Lex can feel that she had dislocate her right shoulder so she slowed walk over a small tree took a deep breath before ramming her shoulder into the tree to knock it back in place. Lex couldn't help to let out a small scream of pain. Once finished she shook her arm a bit to get the blood back following again walk back over to the now standing ColdBlade and said. **

**Lex (picking up her CombiStick off the ground): so ColdBlade how did the ground feel? **

**ColdBlade was speechless he just had watch her very painful resorted her shoulder back in place and she talking like it didn't even happen at all. ColdBlade had already had a lot of respect for her already but now he being to see her in a different way now. **

**ColdBlade (in he's ready stand): I should be asking you that question Locksoo seeing that you have been spent more time on it then I have. **

**Lex wasn't all too happy with ColdBlade smart-ass remark but she was way to smart to let her anger get the best of her. So waited for ColdBlade to make his move and what a move it was with blinding speed he knock Lex on the ground hard with his CombiStick but Lex quickly got up and attack ColdBlade with fury swings and jabs that ColdBlade was able to block with easy. But what ColdBlade didn't know that's what Lex was waiting for. So when ColdBlade counter one of Lex swing she come back with a counter of her own and knock ColdBlade CombiStick out his hand and rise the pointed end of her CombiStick to his neck and said. **

**Lex (saying in yautja): gave up?**

**ColdBlade (saying in yautja): never! **

**At that moment GrayKnife call out to Lex and said. **

**GaryKnife: very good Alexis that will enough training for today. **

**Lex (closing her CombiStick and said in loud voice): yes, Elder. **

**Lex gave GrayKnife and ColdBlade respected head bow before slowed waking to the training room door. But as she did ColdBlade mask pick up Lex saying. " What does not kill you only makes you stronger" over and over aging ColdBlade was taking back by Lex words because they hold such truth to him. **

**GrayKnife (standing next to him): ColdBlade that was a very Jehdin-Jendin you had with Alexis today. **

**ColdBlade (turning to him): yes, indeed father, but did you see how slow Locksoo was walking? I hope she will be all right. **

**GrayKnife (looking at the door): I have notices, my son **

**ColdBlade: father, is there anyway that GreenHand can help with her wounds. **

**GrayKnife (placing his hand on ColdBlade right shoulder): I don't know ColdBlade but I will go by the Med-Lab and see him. **

**ColdBlade (doing the same): thank you, father I'm in your debt. **

**GrayKnife: yes, I know my son and you can repay this debt by finishing up with unbloodeds while I go see GreenHand and check up on Alexis. **

**ColdBlade (bowing his head): yes, father. **

**With that said GrayKnife made his way to Med-Lab. Meanwhile Lex had just arriver to BlackHeart and GrayKnife room for class today. As much Lex enjoy being ColdBlade litter punching beg her classic with BlackHeart and DarkFire are far more enjoyable.**

**In the weeks she being going to class she learned a great deal about the yautja race the first learned about them that the females not the males control the government which very surprises to her but also gave a sense of pride knowing that for once women are calling the shots. She also lend about their religion which is that the yautja believe in many gods and goddess much like the Greeks and Romans she also learned their names and their places in yautja society and their take on the afterlife as well. As well lending how to speck yautja with out her translator but only form time to time. **

**Yautja Gods and Goddess **

**Paya- God of warriors **

**Keleer- Goddess of healing and Paya mate **

**Cetanu- God of death **

**Kantra- Goddess of death and Cetanu mate **

**Vulcan- God of steel and weapon smiths **

**Dulcan- Goddess of steel and weapon smiths as well Vulcan sister **

**Judeor- God of judgment **

**Cenus- Goddess of mates and fertility **

**Arese- God of war **

**Minerva- Goddess of war and Arese mate **

**Thwei- God of blood **

**Staru- God of the stars and travel **

**Yautja (Predator) Heaven: or as the yautja call it "the Great Hunting Fields" the place were Honorable yautja go when they die to spent all eternity with fellow Honorable yautja gods, goddess and to hunt yautja legendary beast. **

**Yautja (Predator) Hell: or as the yautja call it " the Fields of Fire" the place were Dishonorable yautja go when they die to spent all eternity with other Dishonorable yautja and to be hunted by Cetanu the God of dearth and his mate Kantra the Goddess of death as well the most deadest monster in yautja myth. **

**But today lesson will be quite the eye-opener Lex had her normal lunch with BlackHeart and DarkFire before class as always but as they walk in the classroom DarkFire sit next to her mother instead sitting by her. **

**BlackHeart: Alexis today lesson will be very personal and grapic I just want to warn before we begin. **

**Lex (looking puzzled): ok so what is today lesson? **

**BlackHeart and DarkFire gave each other a look before DarkFire said. **

**DarkFire: Mating and the rules of mates as well **

**Lex: ok let's begin. **

**BlackHeart: alright then Alexis First off when a male want to mate he must proved himself first by completing the Blooded tails only then he can approached a female that he wanted to mate with that's if she take me. **

**Lex: I see. What happen when 2 female want the same male do they fight each other for him? **

**DarkFire: Oh. That do happen from time to time but they don't fight over him. They usually come to agreement to share him. **

**Lex had million-question running thought her head at this time. But when DarkFire handed her a keypad with more info about the rules and consequences if you break them. It helps but not that much. Lex was going to ask some more questioning but before she could BlackHeart said. **

**BlackHeart: Alexis do you have a mate or mates back on your home world? **

**BlackHeart can see that her question had caught her off-guard but Lex just smile and told BlackHeart about human relationships and inform her that she doesn't have anyone special in her life at this time. BlackHeart and DarkFire nod they heads in understanding and move on with the lesson and that when things got very interesting. **

**As BlackHeart press a button on her wristcom causing the view orb on the table to come on. Lex was about to ask them what they about to watch? When 2 yautja appeared as she took a closer look it was a male and the other a female in full armor and weapons. Lex watch quietly as the male yautja being to take off the female yautja weapons slow and careful before taking off her armor in the same way he did her weapons. **

**Once the female yautja was disarm and nude the male yautja took a few steps back before the female approach the male yautja and removing his weapons and armor the way that he did her. But as she took off his loincloth a small gasp of shock came form Lex as look upon the male yautja 11½-inch long dick. It seem that is the normal size for yautja males as Lex look at BlackHeart and DarkFire for a sic to see they reacting upon looking at his male-hood but to her surprises they just continue watching the video as noting had happen out the ordinary so she did the same. **

**Now the male yautja led the female yautja to large bed in the room. The female lay down on the bed as the male climbed on top taking her arms and hands hold them above her head before he took a deep breath and enter her with everything he had. The power of the male strokes didn't just case the female body to rock with him but the king sizes bed as well. This continued on for a good hour before the male and the female both let out orgasm roars. Once their roars was done the female pull the male down what look like a kiss as she open her mandibles jaw very wide show her sharp teeth. The male did the same and they warp their mandibles around each other before the video when off. **

**Lex was sill recovering on what she had just seen when DarkFire ask. **

**DarkFire: So Alexis do Ooman mating is the same? **

**Lex (laughing a bit) yes and no DarkFire. **

**DarkFire (head to one side): huh? **

**Lex smile and careful expand to DarkFire and BlackHeart that Ooman Mating is the same as yautja mating but not as "rough" well at lest sometimes anyway. DarkFire and Blackheart Burst into laughter at Lex last remake before Blackheart dismiss Lex form class for today. As Lex made her way to her quarters she can feel the pain return but Lex just thought that is noting a good hot meal and shower couldn't cure. **

**But as Lex walk into her quarters put up her lesson keypads on the living room table and took off her mask and place it on her weapons/trophies wall before she feeling very sick and dizzy before falling head first on to her fog cover floor. At that time GrayKnife had just finished talking with GreenHand and indeed had a way to help Lex. But before GreenHand could do anything Lex must agreed to do it. So with that GrayKnife made his way to Lex quarters but as he enters he was shock to see Lex lying unconscious on the floor. **

**He rushed to her side and he lowered himself to see is Lex was all right GaryKnife careful roll Lex to her right side and said. **

**GrayKnife (holding her head up): Alexis are you all right!? **

**GrayKnife let out a small purr of relief as Lex slowed open her eyes and look at GrayKnife with a puzzled look and said. **

**Lex: Elder what are you doing here? And why am I laying on the floor? **

**GrayKnife: It seems like that you pass out I found you only a min ago. **

**Lex (shock Look): what!? **

**GrayKnife: yes, Alexis you don't remember falling? **

Lex: no. Elder 

**Lex try to get up off the floor but a sharp pain in her back and legs stop her form moving. GrayKnife saw this and move back to give her some room Lex try again but this time the pain was much stronger Lex just block it out and slowed rise form the floor and turn toward GrayKnife only to fall back down to the floor so hard that Lex couldn't do noting but curl into a ball and cry like a hurt child. **

**Lex can remember her promised to Dutch not to show any weakness around them but she never in her life felt such pain. She continued quietly crying for a time before she felt the gentle talon hand of GrayKnife on her shoulder as she said. **

**Lex (with tears running down her face): I guess that I'm living to what a weak Ooman is. **

**GrayKnife (hand on her shoulder): yes, Alexis you are Ooman but you are not weak just your body and that way I'm here I may have a way to make your body as strong as your spirit. **

**Lex (stop crying): how? **

**GrayKnife: our healer GreenHand have a way to give your all our strength and abilities by combined your D.N.A. with a young female yautja but. **

**Lex: but what Elder? **

**GrayKnife: if you under go this treatment there is no turning back it this is permanent you will always have our blood flowing through your vines and also he don't know he side effect may be. **

**Lex thought very careful about what GrayKnife had just told her. She decent that she will do it she had made a vow to BlackHeart to complete her training and help ColdBlade tack down and kill the beast and she will do this no matter the cost. **

**Lex: Elder GrayKnife I deciders to do the treatment. **

**GrayKnife: are you sure Alexis? **

**Lex: yes Elder. **

**GrayKnife: well I see that you had made your choice. **

**With that Lex wipe away her tears form her face and gathered all her strength to get up once more but the pain was too much for her. GaryKnife saw this and decide that Alexis have show enough strength of spirit for one day when to Alexis and said. **

**GrayKnife (place his a hand her shoulder): Alexis may I help your permission to carry you to GreenHand in Med-Lab. **

**Lex: yes, you may and thank you Elder. **

**He bow his head to her before careful picking her off the floor and carry her to med-lab on the way Lex couldn't help but to fall asleep in GrayKnife powerful arms but before she when to sleep Lex thought about when she was 5 and come down with a very bad cold and she was too weak to walk to her room. So her father carried her like what GrayKnife is doing now to her room. Once in the Med-Lab GrayKnife careful place Alexis on one Med-Lab beds before giving GreenHand a look that he have seen many times before but was puzzled on why he give such a look before he lift out of Med-Lab. **

**The look that GrayKnife give to GreenHand was the look of concern from a father for his child. When Lex awoke an hour later she found herself lying on a bed that wasn't her and then she remember had happen. Lex look around the room to see is that no one was in the room with her. So Lex tried to get up from the Med-bed. But a voice stopped her form moving **

**A Deep yautja male Voice: please "Blooded One" don't move I haven't begin my scans of you to see what other injuries you may have. **

**Lex slow turn head to face the source of the voice to her surprise it was coming for a very different yautja standing over her. The male yautja had on a black Greek like toga instead of armor, wire-mess or a loincloth. She also note's that he wasn't wear a mask and that he about 7'3 and 210lbc but thing that stand out that his hands are Green that was company different form rest of his body that is black and brown. **

**Lex (looking him over): I'm guessing you are GreenHand. **

**GreenHand (bowing her head to her): yes, you must be Alexis Woods it's honor to finally meet you ever done I wise it was under better condition. **

**Lex (smiling): Me too. GreenHand **

**GreenHand (smiling a bit): now, I need you to lie back down for a minute so I complete my scans. **

**Lex: ok. **

**Lex lay back down on the bed as GreenHand ask her to do before a sliver orb come down form the ceiling and stop above 3 feet form her body and letting out a red-light cover her form head to toe it stay on her for about 2 min before going off and then a hologram screen appear on the right side of Lex GreenHand look at it for a great deal of time before Lex said. **

**Lex (laying on her back): So..I take it that a healer is a yautja doctor. **

**GreenHand (looking at the screen): yes, and I also what you call a scientist as well. **

**Lex: how bad is it? **

**GreenHand took a quick look over the seen before saying. **

**GreenHand: it's very bad Alexis you have crack one for your vertebrae in your spine that why it was so painful for you to walk but I will have no problem heal it. **

**Lex: GreenHand, Elder GrayKnife told me about the treatment that will make me as strong as a yautja tell will it work? **

**GreenHand: yes, it will help you complete your training I'm assuming that Elder GrayKnife have told you about the risk and danger of the treatment **

**Lex: yes, he have told me GreenHand but if it can help me complete my training so I can help ColdBlade kill that beast that a risk I willing to take. **

**GreenHand can see that already made up her mine so he said. **

**GreenHand (taking green ball out and showing it to Lex): I understand Alexis but first I want to heal you back first before we begin the treatment. **

**Lex (setting up a litter): Ok but before you do I would like to know how long the treatment will take to work? **

**GreenHand (softly pushing back down): I will tell you everything you want to know after your back is heal Alexis now please try to roll on your stomach. **

**Lex did as GreenHand ask her to do and careful roll to her stomach no sooner she did that she felt GreenHand talon hand on her back as well the feeling the cool of the jelly ball before it melt into her back to her surprise that it wasn't one dope of pain at all. She stay sill till GreenHand told her it was all right to move. As she got up form the Med-bed she was amaze that her pain was gone. **

**GreenHand: better? **

**Lex: yes! **

**GreenHand: good, now about the treatment you about to under go. **

**GreenHand: told Lex that she will be put into a healing tube and would stay in it for a week to undergold the treatment so with that Lex ready herself by taking off her WristBlades, wire mesh, translator collar, bootsandles, before and handed them to Green Hand before Green Hand gave her a shot of a sleeping agent. Before helping her into the tube and putting on a air mask for her before closing it and filling it up with greenish water it wasn't long to take Lex to fall into a deep sleep. No sooner she did Green Hand quickly began his work on her DNA. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Read me first: Well 8 chapters down 2 to go and in this chapter thing's get very interesting for Lex and Cold Blade in this one you will see what I mend. Thank you all who have read my story this far and review it. Now don't forget to read & review this chapter and enjoy. **

**Chapter 8 **

**As Green Hand began his work on Lex anther being is admiring his work on a distant plant in Hard Meat hive. This being is the PedAlien that burst form the dead body of Scar and escape from the Star Cutters Clan ship a year ago. He now stand at towering 9'8 and 367lbc his skin is a black as the hive walls his yautja like dreads flow down his long comb head as he look on the rows of Drones Hard Meat working at a bee-hive speed carrying unconscious humanoid beings form the ship that he use to escape form the Star Cutters Clan. Now he used it to being back hosts form other worlds. A voice inside his mind is calling to him from deep with in the Hive. That voices is the young Queen of this Hive and also his mate. He quick made his way to the Queen chamber in the center of the Hive only to be stop by to 2 Guarding that are posted at the enter of her chamber but when saw how it was they lower their comb heads and slow parted away let him enter. Once in the chamber he fall to one kneed saying telepathy. **

**PedAlien: (air like voice): you call me? My Queen. **

**Young Queen: (the same voice): yes, Double Mouth it is time for us go free my mother form her prison and get our vengeance on those who had imprison her. **

**Double Mouth: yes, we will my Queen but we must be careful our enemies may not have our numbers that we have but they do have weapons very deadly to our kind. **

**Young Queen: yes, I know all to well. **

**The young Queen couldn't help to think back to that ill fateful day. When a Queen hunting party came to the Hive. The Drones and Warriors was now match form the heavy arm yautja they released some devices that make a terrible sound that echo through the Hive wall causing the Drones and Warriors to roll in pain and letting them go unchallenged through the Hive which they quick may their way to the chamber wear she watch as the invaders put her mother and her egg shackrelled in chains before one of the invaders try to catch her but she run deep with in the hive only come out when they have gone leaving her to care for the now queen-less Hive. It took many years after that day for her to grow up to the size needed for her to lay eggs and even then she only was able to lay a small number of them because their wasn't enough food and hosts for to do so. **

**So without much of a choice she order the Hive to go into hibernate sleep in order to save them form slowed starving to death they stay in that deep sleep till her king come to the Hive. Now her Hive is alive and growing thanks to the one she had name Double Mouth because of his mandible jaw and inner mouth. Thanks to him and his ship she now have the hosts and food she needed for her and her eggs. Soon her and her king will lave the Hive together in order to free her mother and kill anyone that dared to stop them. **

**As they prepared to mark their journey Green Hand have been working carefully on Lex DNA mixing for a week now. Doing his last scanning of her before he wake her form her week long sleep as he was about to do so when Gray Knife, Cold Blade, BlackHeart, Dark Fire and all the unbloodeds come in the Med-Lab. **

**Green Hand (bowing his head): Elder, what's is this all about? **

**Gray Knife: the young ones wanted to be here when Alexis is awoke form her sleep that all Green Hand. **

**Green Hand just nod his head before returning to the task of waking up Lex. Once her tank was drained and laying sideways he open it and careful remove her air mask. It wasn't too long for Lex to open her brown eyes to warm sight of her yautja friends. After helping Lex out the healing tube Green Hand handed her WristBlades, Bootsandles, Wire-Mass and translator collar before asking her. **

**Green Hand: Alexis how do you feel? **

**Lex: wonderful that was the best sleep I ever had. **

**Green Hand (smiling a litter): well that's good to know Alexis. But is there anything that you can tell that seems different or strange now? **

**Lex (rubbing her arms and legs): well my bones and muscles don't hurt anymore other then that Green Hand no. But I do feel much better now. **

**Green Hand (looking puzzler): Mmm. I see Alexis to be on the safe side I don't want one to do any training for a day or two. **

**With that Green Hand give Lex anther head nod before leaving her with the others. **

**Gray Knife: Alexis it good to see you are better now. Cold Blade and me were quite worried about you. **

**Lex (lowing her head down): I'm sorry Elder I didn't mine to worry everyone. **

**Gray Knife just lift Lex head up by her chin and letting out small checker before guiding Lex over to her welcome back party. As Dicer walk over to her she notice that he was holding something the in his right hand. **

**Dicer (bowing his head to her): Alexis it is good to see that you are well. **

**Lex: thank you Dicer but what is that you are holding? **

**Dicer (give her 2 small skull): oh, this is for you. **

**Lex (puzzler look): what is this for Dicer? **

**Stone Hand: for the sparing Matches that you win over Cold Blade "blooded one". **

**Lexes look at the small animal skulls and decide that she will make a necklace of them when she gets back to her room. Once everyone have seen that Lex was back in good health. They all side their goodbyes and made their way out of Med-Lab. Only Cold Blade stay with Lex to escort back to her quarter. **

**On the way to Lex quarter Cold Blade told her that Hammer Fist Have finish studying her weapons and that he have be worry about her every since he hear about her week long sleep. So with that Cold Blade and Lex stop by Hammer Fist shop as they enter the shop Hammer Fist was cleaning a Glaive but stop as he look up to see who have came in. **

**Hammer Fist: Alexis, Cold Blade it's so good to see you my friends. **

**He said as he rise form his bone chair to greed them. **

**Hammer Fist (standing near them): so Alexis are you well now? **

**Lex (smiling): yes, Hammer Fist I'm better now. **

**Hammer Fist: that's good to hear Alexis now if you would excuse me I'll be back with your weapons. **

**With that Hammer Fist turn around and headed toward the back of his shop only coming back 5 minutes later with Lex weapons bag, arrow case and bow. Hammer Fist give the heavy beg to Cold Blade to hold while Lex took her bow and arrow cases. Lex and Cold Blade was about head out of Hammer Fist shop when he stop them and said that he have something to show them before they go to Lex quarter. He quick made his way over to his work-desk and pullout some weapons and walk back over to Lex and Cold Blade. **

**Lex: Hammer Fist what do you have there? **

**Hammer Fist: (showing the weapons to her): oh something that I made for you. **

**Cold Blade (crossing his arms over his chest): and there are? **

**Hammer Fist told them that after he had finish studying all of Lex Ooman weapons. He decide to make yautja versions of his favorite Lex Bass Knuckles and Hunting Bow **

**Lex: can I try them out Hammer Fist? **

**Hammer Fist (hold them out): by all mine go right ahead Alexis. **

**Lex try on her yautja Knuckles first once she slide them on her hands she notices the red button on the index finger knuckle on them but decide to ask Hammer Fist about that later. Like her other yautja weapons they was smaller then normal yautja weapons. **

**Lex (pointing at one of the red buttons): Hammer Fist what is this red button is for? **

**Hammer Fist: Oh something I add it Alexis. **

**Lex just decide press it fine out for herself once she did 8inc spikes shoot out the top of each Knuckles. **

**Cold Blade (looking at Lex hands): nice upgrade. **

**Lex (looking at her hands): you say it Cold Blade. **

**Hammer Fist: you like it Alexis? **

**Lex: like it I love it Hammer Fist, but don't you think that this upgrade a litter overkill? **

**Hammer Fist (laughing a litter): there is no such thing as "overkill" on the hunting grounds only honorable and dishonorable kills. **

**Lex just smiles at the mask Weapon-smith before she turn her attention to her yautja bow that Hammer Fist had made for her as well. Lex took off her yautja Knuckles and handed them to Cold Blade before pick up the bow. **

**Lex (looking over it): this is beautiful Hammer but I already have a bow. **

**Hammer Fist (hold his hand out): yes, Alexis I know but this one is far stronger and easily to carry if let me show you. **

**So with that Lex handed him her yautja bow to him. As she and Cold Blade look on Hammer Fist show them that just like her CombiStick it closed up by pressing two buttons on the handler. Lex and Cold Blade was very impress with Hammer Fist skills even more so when he show them her new arrow case and arrow heads that a made of yautja steel. **

**Lex: what about my exploding arrows? **

**Hammer Fist (with annoyance in his voices): I didn't upgrade those they are just fine as they are as much I hate to say. **

**Lex just gigglers at Hammer Fist before thanking him for all he had done and ask him can she do anything to help him. **

**Hammer Fist: Mmm maybe. **

**Lex: how about this Hammer Fist. Since I can't train with Elder Gray Knife for a while I come here and help you instead. **

**Hammer Fist thought about Lex offer and agreed but only she get Green Hand o.k. to do so. With that said Hammer Fist pack her new weapons in net beg and handed the to Lex while Cold Blade pick up her weapon beg and headed out of the shop. Once in Lex quarters she quick head over to weapons/trophy wall to put up her new toys while Cold Blade carry her weapon beg to her bedroom. As Lex had just finish putting up them up. She found her lesson keypads from her last lesson on her living room table right then Cold Blade came back into the room. **

**Cold Blade (holding it up): Locksoo, will it be all right for me to this to read? **

**Lex turn around to see what he is asking for as a smile came across her face when she saw that it was the Odyssey book that she brought with her. **

**Lex (holding her keypads): yes, Cold Blade you can take it. **

**Cold Blade (bowing his head to her): thank you, Locksoo I'll bring it back as I'm done reading it. **

**Cold Blade notices Lex holding some keypads and ask. **

**Cold Blade: those are keypads are form you last lesson with mother Locksoo? **

**Lex: yes they are. **

**Cold Blade: may I ask what was your lesson was curter lesson was about? **

**Lex: mating and the rules of mates. **

**Cold Blade: Oh. **

**Lex: Now I have a question for you Cold Blade? **

**Cold Blade: and that may be? **

**Lex: well I already know mating from the female side of things. What I like to know is the male side of it is like? **

**Cold Blade: very well then Locksoo, I will tell you. **

**Cold Blade expand to Lex that males have to prove themselves first by completed **

**Training hunts and then the blooded tail once they have done this any male can freely approach any female he wished to mate with. But unlike females males do not share their females with any male. If any male want their mate or mates they will have fight to the death for them. **

**Lex (eyes wide): Cold Blade why they don't come to agreement like female do? To me that is much easy then killing each other. **

**Cold Blade: because Locksoo for us males each female that we have is a treasure that is protected at all cost. **

**Lex: sound like you have done that before having you Cold Blade? **

**Cold Blade: yes, Locksoo many times for my mate Shadow Rose. **

**Lex (surprise in her voice): Oh, is she here on the ship or on home planted? **

**Cold Blade (with a sad voice): no. She dies on a hunt 2 earth years ago on my home word. **

**Lex (her head down a litter): I'm sorry Cold Blade I didn't mine to bring back any bad memories. **

**Cold Blade: no. Not bad memories just good ones. Locksoo do you have a mate or mates back on earth? **

**Lex couldn't help but to giggle a litter as she told Cold Blade that was the same question that his mother and sister ask a week ago. Never the less Lex told him what she told them. Lex was very surprise When Cold Blade being to ask her question about human pairing then mating. Lex answer Cold Blade questions for about an hour before he thank her for her time before he lift out. Laving her to studies which she did just that for about hour or two. Before she decided it's time to make a necklace out of the 2 small skulls that Dicer give to her for wining 2 Jehdin-Jehdin over Cold Blade. It took some time but Lex managed too ties the skulls together with some wire rope for her Powerpack. Please with her new jewelry she walk out her living room and headed toward her bathroom mirror for a quick look. **

**Lex was quite proud of herself as she look at the reflection of new necklace ever if it's a litter morbid to wearing skulls as jewelry but this is the way of the yautja and beside all of her yautja friends have them why not her. Lex retune to living room to do some more studies when she felt hungry pains knowing that she have hadn't eating anything for a week she was surprise that take so long for to get hungry so she quick made her way to the kitchen. **

**After she had a big meal Lex decided its time for a good night rest. So putting her dishes in her dishwasher before headed to her bedroom. Once their Lex took off her WristBlades, necklace and translator collar and change into her night clothes before hoping into her bed letting out a small more of delight as she rested her head on one of her giant pillows. But something was wrong because no matter where Lex places herself she couldn't go to sleep. Right then she realizes that the times she fall dead to sleep is when she had spent most of the day training hard with Gray Knife and Cold Blade. So Lex sat up for a moment to think what to do. **

**Lex (thinking): Well, I could all ways take a hot shower that might work. **

**So with that Lex got up and out her bed and headed toward her bathroom only to come out a hour later with a red silk like towel warp around her and head. Holding her wire-mass and loincloth in one hand and her bootsandles in the other Lex dry herself off before sitting on the edge of her bed to dry her hair. Once that was done Lex just place her dirty clothes and towels in her dirty clothesbasket before hoping back into her bed again. Normality Lex would never sleep in the nude unless she just had make love with her boyfriend at the time but tonight she just wanted to see how the alien skin fur covers feel without her night clothe on. As she feel that sleep was about to take its hold on her a funny thought come to her. **

**Lex (thinking): I wonder do Cold Blade sleep in the nude? **

**The next morning Lex woke up feeling a litter differ then the other night but Lex just thought she was sill a litter sleepy that all. But as she got up and being to get dress for the day when she notices that her arms are bigger then they were last night and her fingernails grow very long almost claw like and when to light pink to black so Lex quickly finishing dressing and ran to her bathroom mirror to see what else have change. As Lex saw her reflective she was shock to that her light brown eyes turn to a dark yellow giving her a demoniac and yet exotic look. As she look for more changes yes indeed her arms, legs and her upper body are bigger but not in size but in muscle and hair is much long now stop at the edge of her backside and there was something else. The air was thin to her like when she was clamber on a high mounting. Right then Lex remember what Gray Knife and Green Hand have warning her about the unknown side effect **

**Lex (thinking): Well, at less I didn't grow mandibles. **

**She thought before leaving her bathroom and headed toward her room control panel in order to call Green Hand to see can he stop by to do a check up and also see can she get his ok to help out Hammer Fist at his shop for today. Lex was relieve to see that Green Hand was in the Med-Lab. She told what had happen and ask him can he stop by of course he said yes and that he would be over their shortly before turning off his view screen. **

**Lex decided she will wait for Green Hand to come by she might as well fix herself some to eat. Lex had just finished cooking her breakfast when her door bell ring. **

**Lex (sitting in dinner table eating): come in. **

**As Green Hand enters Lex quarters he quickly notices that Lex heat signature have change form Ooman to something else that didn't expect to see. Lex stop eating and got up form the table welcome him. **

**Lex: thank you for come by Green Hand. **

**Green Hand (with a black beg hanging over his shoulder): no need to thank me Alexis just doing my duty that's all. Now let's see what is happening to you. **

**He suggests that they go in the living room in order to do his scan. She did as he asks and Green Hand reach into his beg and pull out a black orb with red line around the middle and red a button at the top. Green Hand press it to the amazement of her it floated out his hand slow made it's way to her only stopping a few inch in forth of her before it letting out a red light which it slow made up & down and round her before floated back to Green Hand awaiting hand. Which he placed it on Lex living room and press the button on the top and a red 3-D picture of Lex came form the top Green Hand study the spinning picture of Lex form a time before saying. **

**Green Hand (sill looking at the picture): by the gods. **

**Lex: what? Is there something wrongs? **

**Green Hand: no. But this not what I was expect to see Alexis.**

**Lex: what do you mined by that? **

**Green Hand told her that her muscle and nervous system is now of that of a yautja female but in Ooman from. **

**Lex: sound like to me that the DNA mix's work. **

**Green Hand: yes, indeed Alexis tell me besides the physical changes is their anything else that you have done that would yesterday normal wouldn't do. **

**Lex: well, other then I ate more then user and I didn't get sleepy till very late last night. But why you ask Green Hand? **

**Green Hand: (pointed at the 3D picture or her): because your scan shows that you also have some of our psychology mostly our primal habits. **

**Lex (looking down a litter): well, there is just one more then that I wouldn't have done before. **

**Green Hand (looking at her): and that is? **

**Lex (looking down a litter): well, last night I slept nude. **

**Lex couldn't believe she just told him that but Green Hand just waver her embarrassment off and told her that all yautja sleep nude it just more comfortable that way. **

**Lex: Oh. Green Hand can I have your ok to help Hammer Fist in his shop today? **

**Green Hand took a quick look at Lex 3D picture again before turning back to her and said. **

**Green Hand: yes, you may go but I want you very careful and when you are done with Hammer Fist and Eldress class today came to see me in Med-Lab there are some more tests I like to run on you. **

**Lex: yes, I will be there Green Hand. **

**Green Hand give a head bow before turning to pick up his Med-Orb and being to make his way to Lex door when he felt Lex gape his arm. **

**Lex (holding her his arm): there is just one more thing I need to tell you to look at before you go. **

**Green Hand (turning to face her): yes, what is wrong Alexis? **

**Lex told him about her notices how thin the air was to her this morning. **

**Green Hand must have know this might as simple reach into his beg and pull out a strange looking mask. **

**Green Hand (holding it out): here take this and press firmly to your face and take a deep breath. **

**Lex took the mask and press it to her face although the mask was clear was made to be use by a yautja it work the same for Lex. As she took a number of deep breaths she was very taken back with the fresh air was giving to her. Before Lex handed it back to him. **

**Green Hand (taken the mask back): feeling better now Alexis? **

**Lex (smiling): yes. But why is the air so thin to me now? **

**Green Hand: it seems that not only you gain our muscle but our lungs as well **

**Lex: huh? **

**Green Hand expand to Lex that yautja and humans do breath the same air but yautja need other gas mix in as well. **

**Lex (looking sad): oh, so now I have breath yautja air for now. **

**Green Hand: yes, but don't worry Alexis soon you will be able to breath both. Is their anything else Alexis? **

**Lex: no. That's everything Green Hand and thanks you. **

**Green Hand: your welcome. **

**With anther head bow he was out the door Lex high ever walk over to her room control panel change the air to human to yautja it took 2 min or so for Lex notice the change. Once that was done Lex made her way out the door and headed for Hammer Fist shop. **

**Once she found the clan Weaponsmith, putting new Glaive on his wall display. **

**Hammer Fist (turning around and giving her a head bow): good morning, Alexis. **

**Lex (bowing her head to him): good morning, Hammer Fist. So what I can do to help you today?**

**Hammer Fist (walking over to his worktable): noting right now. But would like to talk with you and ask some question for litter wail that if you don't mind that is? **

**Lex (smiling): sure Hammer Fist what do you want to know? **

**Hammer Fist ask about the night she become blooded and about her training with Elder Gray Knife and Cold Blade. **

**Lex (sitting in a bone chair across from Hammer Fist): I'm also been reserving lessoning form Eldress Black Heart and Dark Fire. **

**Hammer Fist (with surprise in his voices): Oh and what have you have you leaded form them? **

**Lex: A litter of your history for now, the cast system, the gods and goddess, the rules of the hunt, and how to speak a litter yautja as well. **

**Hammer Fist: I see. Any subject that you are having trouble on? **

**Lex: well just one thing. I'm sill a litter confuse on the multiple mates thing tell me Hammer Fist have many mate or mates do you have? **

**Hammer Fist: I have 8 mates Alexis. **

**Lex: 8! Are they all on the ship? **

**Hammer Fist (in sad voices): no. All of them are on Home World. **

**Lex: So they all get along or do you have to play referee when you get home? **

**Hammer Fist burst into a deep laughter before telling Lex when males like him that has more then two or more mates. His first Mate or his most dominant female will have the right to get pleasing first and then his sec and so on. **

**Lex (with a smile on her face):Oh I see now. Have ever try all them at the same time? **

**Hammer Fist (rubbing the chin part of his mask): Mmm No. But that's not a bad idea ever if it's a litter danger to try. **

**Lex: I know what you mine Hammer Fist. Eldress Black Heart show me a video of a young yautja coupler mating. **

**Hammer Fist (laughing a litter): I can imager that was eye opening for you. **

**Lex: yes, very eye opening **

**Lex asks Hammer Fist more questions about his mates before asking about his duty as a Weaponsmith for the clan. To her surprise Hammer Fist makes and repair all the weapons, armor and mask for the entire clan all by himself. **

**Lex: don't you have apprentice to help you? **

**Hammer Fist: no. But there are times Alexis that I pay to the gods for one. **

**Lex: I can understand why Hammer Fist. But tell me why did you became the clan Weaponsmith knowing that you will have do all the work with out any help? **

**Hammer Fist expand to her that his family have been Weaponsmith for the Black Claw Clan ever since the clan was form. The duty and honor of been the clan Weaponsmith have been pass down too father to elder child. So when his father die 8 earth years ago it was his duty to take his father place as the clan new Weaponsmith. **

**Lex (in a sad voice): so you are continuing on with the family business. **

**Hammer Fist: yes. **

**Lex look around Hammer Fist shop for a moment before looking back at him and said. **

**Lex: form what I have seen you made for me and the clan I think your father would have been very proud of you. **

**Hammer Fist: I like to think so too Alexis. Now is there anything thing else you like to know Alexis? **

**Lex couldn't help but to smile at Hammer Fist knowing that the Weaponsmith wanted to change the mood of the moment for the better. **

**Lex: yes, there is one thing DarkFire told me that each yautja get a set of weapons depending on what rank they hold? **

**Hammer Fist: yes, that is correct. **

**Lex: well, do you have a keypad with a list on it? I like to see what the other ranks have that I don't have yet. **

**Hammer Fist (reaching into his work-desk pulling out a keypad and handed it to her): Ha! I see that you are very cockle one I give you that. **

**Lex (take it and looking over it): no. Not cockle just confident in my ability that all. **

**Weapon set for Unblooded Yautja **

**WristBlades**

**CombiStick **

**PlasmaCaster**

**Scatter Gun **

**Yautja Combat Knife**

**Taps: 2 fire taps, 2 pulse taps, 2 sonic taps and Stander body armor is giving as well. **

**Weapon set for Young Bloods Yautja**

**WristBlades/ Ritual**

**CombiStick/Ritual**

**PlasmaCaster/Ritual**

**Scatter Gun/Ritual **

**Net Gun/Ritual**

**Spear Gun/Ritual**

**Smart Disc/Ritual**

**Ceremonial Dagger**

**Taps: 4 fire taps, 4 pulse, 4 sonic taps. **

**Weapon set for Blooded Yautja **

**WristBlades/Ritual **

**CombiStick/Ritual**

**PlasmaCaster/Ritual**

**Scatter Gun/Ritual**

**Net Gun/Ritual**

**Spear Gun/Ritual**

**Smart Disc/Ritual**

**Glaive/Naginata **

**Taps: 8 fire taps, 8 pulses taps, 8 sonic and Ritual body armor is giving as well. **

**Weapon set for warrior Yautja **

**WristBlades/Ritual/Clan**

**CombiStick/Ritual/Clan**

**PlasmaCaster/Ritual/Clan**

**Scatter Gun/Ritual**

**Net Gun/Ritual **

**Spear Gun/Ritual**

**Smart Disc/Ritual/Clan**

**Glaive/Naginata/Ritual/Clan**

**Maul/Ritual/Clan **

**Taps: 12 fire taps, 12 pulses taps, 12 sonic taps, 12 plasma taps and Clan body armor is giving as well. **

**Weapon set for Honored Yautja **

**WristBlades/Ritual/Clan **

**CombiStick/Ritual/Clan**

**PlasmaCaster/Ritual/Clan**

**Scatter Gun/Ritual/Clan**

**Net Gun/Ritual/Clan**

**Spear Gun/Ritual/Clan**

**Smart Disc/Ritual/Clan**

**Glaive/Naginata/Ritual/Clan **

**Maul/Ritual/Clan**

**Hira Baraki/Ritual/Clan**

**3 of the War/Hive weapons**

**Taps: 25 fire, 25 pulse taps, 25 sonic taps, 25 plasma taps. **

**Weapon set for Elder Yautja **

**Elders have all Weapons and Armor form their Clan**

**Stander Weapons: are the base models that is giving to all yautja when they being their training for the hunt. **

**Ritual Weapons: are stronger models that are made form or decorated with the bones, skulls or other body parts of falling prey. **

**Clan Weapons: are the Clans versions of each yautja weapon. They are extreme powerful and deadly. **

**Trophy Weapons: or Honor weapons as they are call sometimes they are giving to a yautja when he or she have kill a lager number of prey or have completed a trial for that weapon. **

**Stander Armor: is the base armor that is giving to all yautja. **

**Ritual Armor: is stronger armor that are made form or decorated with the bones, skulls or other body parts of falling prey. **

**Clan Armor: is war armor that give it's wear the ultimate protecting in battler and also marks he or she as a warrior of their clan. **

**Hammer Fist: so Alexis did that help? **

**Lex: yes. But their some question I like to ask you if you don't mine that is? **

**Hammer Fist: no. Alexis I don't mine but there is something that I have something to show you first. **

**He said before getting out of his bone chair and slow walking to the back of he's shop Lex follow close as enter the back room. Lex was surprise to see that the back of Hammer Fist shop is actually a small workroom/living quarters it was fuller with all kinds of machines Lex guess to help him make all the weapons, Mask, and armor for the clan. **

**Lex: your shop is also your quarters? **

**Hammer Fist: why yes. But that's not what I wanted to show you this is.**

**He said right before walk over to a wall and press a button by the side of it to revive a beautiful display case of weapons. **

**Lex: Oh my god. **

**That all Lex could say, as she looks a pond a set of beautiful crafted weapons. **

**Lex (in a light voices): Hammer Fist what rank of yautja get these weapons Elders? **

**Hammer Fist (laughing a litter): no. Alexis these are the clan Honor weapons. **

**Lex: oh. **

**As Lex take anther look Hammer Fist begin tell what is the names for weapon and what trial that you have to do to get them. **

**Hammer Fist (pointing at it): the sword of Paya is giving to those who have kill a very lager prey. **

**Lex: like a hard meat queen? **

**Hammer Fist: yes. **

**Lex: and what are the names of the daggers? **

**Hammer Fist (pointing to them one a time): the one the right is the dagger of Thwei that one is giving those who have completed the blooded trial without spilling any of their blood. And the other one is the dagger of Cetanu that is giving to those who have kill 9 or more Hard Meats in a hunt. **

**Lex: only 9? But Hammer Fist I saw Scar take out 5 of them with his PlasmaCaster. **

**Hammer Fist: that just it Alexis to earn this weapon you have to kill them without using your PlasmaCaster. **

**Lex: Oh my. I'm assuming that you don't be handing out too many of these Honor weapons. Do you Hammer Fist?**

**Hammer Fist: your assumption is right Alexis but today I do. **

**Lex: what do you mine by that? **

**Hammer Fist didn't answer Lex question he simply took out the sword of Paya and the dagger of Thwei and handed them to Lex and said. **

**Hammer Fist: these are now yours Alexis. **

**Lex (handed out to him): Oh no. Hammer Fist I haven't done anything in order to receive them yet. **

**Hammer Fist (soft pushing them back to her): yes, you have Alexis. Did you spill any of your blood when you were in the trail temple? **

**Lex: No. **

**Hammer Fist: did you kill a Head Meat Queen? **

**Lex: yes. But I didn't bring its head back. **

**Hammer Fist: yes, that is true but you did kill it and that what matter. **

**Lex just smiled and nodded her head in understandment before look at her 2 new weapons. Her dagger was in case in a Red diamonds incase sheath. As Lex pulls the red and gold blade form it's sheath it was made like her ceremonial dagger but instead of Hard Meat bone it was yautja steel. Lex looked at the blade for a time before return it to its sheath. Next was sword like her dagger it was jewel incased sheath but instead of red diamond they were black. Like before Lex pull the blade out of its sheath but unlike her dagger the blade was black and the edge was like a chainsaw and the rest was gold. Full with joy as she put her sword back into its sheath and turn to Hammer Fist and said. **

**Lex: thank you, Hammer Fist. **

**Hammer Fist: your welcome, Alexis **

**Once Hammer Fist close the display they headed back to forth of the shop. As they sat back down in their bone chairs Hammer Fist ask. **

**Hammer Fist: Alexis what were those questions you have for me? **

**Lex: yes, why don't I have a set of Ritual Armor? **

**Hammer Fist (laughing): because you haven't bought me any trophy for me to make it out of it or decorated with. **

**Lex: oh, well have any other Weaponsmith have every try to make armor out of Hard Meat skin? **

**Hammer Fist: yes, many have try all have fail. **

**Lex: all of them but why? **

**Hammer Fist: form what my fellow Weapomsmiths have told me have told me that Hard Meat skin would make exclusive armor but the trouble is that the hunters and warriors only been able to begin back bits and pieces Hard Meats which they try use for armor but it didn't work out like they plan. **

**Lex: oh I see. Now so many whole Hard Meats do you think it will take to make my armor Hammer Fist? **

**Hammer Fist: Mmm. 2 of them would do. But Alexis you don't think that I will secede were some of the best Weaponsmith of all the clans had fail. **

**Lex: as long I been able to bring back the Hard Meats you need yes. You did make my mask, weapons and armor?**

**Hammer Fist: yes but. **

**Lex: well then I have completed fate in you and your ability to make this for me. **

**Hammer Fist (smiling under his mask): very well then I will do best to make your new armor. Now is there anymore question Alexis? **

**Lex: yes, can you tell or show what is a Naginata and Maul? **

**Hammer Fist (pointing at a maul): well a Naginata is just anther word for Glaive Alexis. As for the Maul there one is on the left side of you. **

**As Lex turn to her lift to see that a bladed nightstick a smile come across her face as she thought of Mike and Leona would like this weapon very much. As she turn back to face Hammer Fist he was putting some oil on his yautja steel hand which Lex thought of anther question. **

**Lex (looking at his hand): Hammer Fist how do you loss your hand? **

**Hammer Fist stop he's oiling of hand and look at for a time before saying. **

**Hammer Fist: I loss it doing my blooded trail I was fighting with a Hard Meat and get my hand take right off before I made the kill. When retune home our healer offer to grow me anther hand. But my father told him that he could make me a better hand then one he was offing. And sure enough he did just that much to the surprise and anger to the Healer. I wise you would have been their to seen the look on his face Alexis when father show him my new hand and the rest is history.**

**Lex (point at his hand): I'm guessing that your father had a lot of orders for that hand of yours. **

**Hammer Fist: yes, many but father refuse them all. He told them that this was gift form father to son. **

**Lex: and they take it as that? **

**Hammer Fist: yes, Alexis once my father made his mine about something not even the gods can change his mine. Lex how would you like to learn how to make a CombiStick? **

**Lex: I would like very much. **

**So with that Hammer Fist and Lex headed back to the back of his shop and for rest of that morning Lex learn how to make that and as well a Glaive and WristBlades as well. **

**As the time come near for her to go to Eldress class but before she go Hammer Fist stop and show her a small black and sliver box and yautja Combat Knife. **

**Lex: what is this for? Hammer Fist **

**Hammer Fist (opening it): this is your clean/repair kit for your weapons and a stander Combat Knife for you Alexis. **

**As the box top slide open a small but powerful light come on showing Lex all the different tools and bottles that's was inside. **

**Lex (take it and close it): thank you I make sure I'll make good use of it and the knife too. **

**Hammer Fist: your welcome and have a good class today Alexis. **

**And with a head nod bow he turning around and making walking over to his work desk. As she walk out the shop. Not wanting to carry her new items around with her. So Lex made a quick stop to her quarters before going to BlackHeart and Gray Knife quarters for her class. Once their Lex was shock to see. **

**Lex (thinking): Gray Knife what he doing here? **

**She thought as she walk in their dinning room and found him sitting beside Black Heart and Dark Fire. **

**Black Heart: Ah! their you are Alexis. Is their something wrong? **

**Lex: no. Eldress but why is Elder Gray Knife here is there something wrong? **

**Gray Knife: no. Alexis noting is wrong I'm here to suggest of Black Heart here if I can't train you physical might as well try my hand training you mental. **

**Lex simile and give his a head bow before sitting down to have lunch. As they was eating Lex can see now were Cold Blade, Scar, and Dark Fire got their looks form Cold Blade is a mix between Gray Knife and Black Heart and Scar his Father and Dark Fire of curse their Mother. **

**Once everyone had their full they all walk to the classroom. When everyone had taking a sit Black Heart being the class. **

**Black Heart: Alexis I think its time for know the Clan allies and enemies. **

**Lex: ok. **

**BlackHeart explain to Lex the Clan have 2 allies the first is their sister Clan. The Dark Blade Clan the largest and the most powerful of all the yautja Clans and the other is the Star Cuter Clan a mid-size Clan with reputation of being skill in the art of tacking. **

**Lex: and our enemies Eldress? **

**BlackHeart (with hatred in her voices): The Shadow Spear Clan and their sister Clan The Ghost Walker Clan. They also have alliance and friendship with The Blood Skulls Clan as well. **

**Lex: why are they our enemies Eldress? **

**Black Heart careful explained to Lex their have been blood enemies every since The Great Clans war. The Shadow Spear and their allies have spill the blood of far to many of the Clan brothers, sister and friends to be Ever be forgiving. **

**Black Heart (showing their Clan symbol on the view orb): even now the Shadow Spears and their allies attack us on our lands on home world. Alexis if you see any yautja with any of these symbols on them. I want you to extremely careful around them if they have chance to kill you they will. Do you understand me? **

**Lex: yes, Eldress I understand. **

**Black Heart: good, now do you have any question Alexis? **

**Lex: yes, Eldress I do. How many clans are they and do all of them want to kill us? **

**Right then Black Heart, Gray Knife and Dark Fire bust into a deep laughter for a shot time before Black Heart said. **

**BlackHeart (sill laughing): there are over 100 different Clans on Home world and across our galaxy. And no Alexis all of them don't wise to end us just the Shadow Spears and their allies. **

**Lex: that good to know Eldress. But why do the Shadow Spears hate the clan so much beside what happen between you and them in the war? **

**Dark Fire: only one word came to my mine they are Jealous of us.**

**Lex: jealous but why? **

**Gray Knife: What Dark Fire is saying that the reason why the Shadow Spears have so much hated and Jealousy of us since the Great Clans war have ended. We and the others lager Clans have grown great and they haven't grow much at all since then. **

**Lex: Man. That is a long time but what holding them back Elder? **

**Black Heart: A great deal of things Alexis but the one that make my blood boil is that they sill in slave of they own Clan members. **

**Lex: what? **

**Gray Knife: yes, Alexis the Shadow Spears and many other of the smaller Clans sill believe and practice the old ways. "To in slave the weak and dishonor is the way of the hunter" is one of them. But we, the Dark Blades and the other lager Clans abandon the old ways long ago. **

**Lex: so what made you and the others give up the old ways? **

**Black Heart: time, growth, and great wisdom. Alexis **

**Lex: and that wisdom is? **

**Gray Knife: that not every yautja is going to be a great hunter or warrior but that dose not mine that isn't a placed form in their Clan. **

**Black Heart: yes, in did my love. You see Alexis in order for a Clan to fully work you will need Weapomsmiths, Healers, Builders, Caretakers, Weavers and many more then just hunters and warriors. **

**Lex: so since the Shadow Spears and other smaller Clans push their members to be only hunters and warriors they don't have many of the other parts that a Clan need to grow. **

**Black Heart: yes, now that the end of my lesson for today. Are their any more questions you like to ask Alexis? **

**Lex: no. Eldress **

**Black Heart (turning to her): well then, Dark Fire it's your turn. **

**Dark Fire (bowing her head to her before turning to Lex): thank you mother. Well today Alexis I be showing you what our home world look like and tell some things about it. **

**Lex: ok. **

**Dark Fire handed Lex a keypad before turn on the viewing orb. A red 3-D picture of a Jupiter size planted appeared. Lex listing as Dark Fire told her that the name of the yautja home world is Paya in honor of the God of warriors. Paya is home to 90 of the yautja population across 6 massive jungle cover continents. The other 10 is on colonial plants or on their clan ships in space. Paya also have 2 sun and moon making their days and nights much longer the Earth the other things that Paya and Earth have incoming that they both have wild and ocean life but Paya animals are far bigger, stronger, faster and more vicious then any animals on Earth. **

**Dark Fire (turn off the view orb): will that's everything Alexis. Do you have any questions? **

**Lex: no. I'm good Dark Fire. **

**Dark Fire (turning to Gray Knife and giving him a head bow): all right then, father it's your turn then. **

**Gray Knife (turning form Dark Fire to Lex): thank you, Dark Fire. Alexis my lesson for you today is all about the different types of Hard Meats. **

**Lex (shock look): there are more then one? **

**Gray Knife: yes, Alexis and each one is deader then the next as you will see here. **

**Gray Knife turn on the view orb and this time a 3-D picture of a Hard Meat egg. **

**Gray Knife (the 3-D picture change as he talk): all Hard Meat starts life as egg lay by a queen. Form that a FaceHugger or NoFace as we sometime call them. Their job is to implant a Hard Meat embryo into a host. Once on a host is slide a tube down the host trough were the embryo is implant in the cast at the same time releasing a drug in the bloodstream that ease all memory of the horrible event. **

**Lex (thinking): so that why Scar did know he had one of them inside him. **

**Gray Knife: the next stage in the Hard Meat life cycles is the ChestBurster which is really a baby Hard Meat bursting form the host chest and form that it take only a hour or 2 to grow to adult size. **

**Lex (thinking): only 2 hours! **

**Gray Knife can see in her new change yellow eyes that bit of info was very surprising to her but he continued on with his lesson. **

**Gray Knife: in it's adult form Hard Meats can change into 2 ever more deadly form. **

**Lex: what! That can't be true or is it Elder? **

**Gray Knife: yes, Alexis it is true. The ones that you and Scar face in battler are call Drone Hard Meats. Their place in the Hive Order is to take care of the Hive it shelf as well fine food, host and define the Hive with their lives. The second Hard Meat form are Warrior Hard Meats their place in the Hive Order is provide a sec line of defense and seeing that they are bigger, stronger, faster and have more armor then the Drones making them the perfect blockers for who every get pass the Drones and the last form are the Guardian Hard Meats as their name surges Alexis their Place in the Hive Order is protect the Queen if any invader that some how get pass the Drones and Warriors. Guardians are giant beasts that are cover in very thick armor and they also have the ability to spit their acid blood at you with deadly aim but they do have a weakness they are much slower then the Drones and Warriors but what they lack in speed the gain in power. **

**Lex (looking at the picture of a Queen on the view orb): And that just lave the Queen now doe's it Elder? **

**Gray Knife (looking at the picture as well): yes, Alexis the most deadly of all the Hard Meats just her size alone will make even the bravest and strongest yautja run in fear. **

**Lex: now that I can believe Elder because that was the first thing that come to my mine. **

**Black Heart: yes and that would the choice for many others. But you and Scar didn't flee. You stand your ground and battler a being that have ended the lives of countless yautja and you were victorious. **

**Lex (with a sad look): yes. We did win but at the cost of Scar life I would never made it out of the trail temple or kill that bitch with out his help. He's the one that should have gotten the Star Cuter ritual CombiStick then me. **

**Gray Knife: yes, Scar would have made it of the trail temple but he wouldn't be abler to kill that Queen without your help Alexis. **

**Lex (confuse look): Elder how could you say that? Scar was much bigger, stronger, and well arm then me. **

**Black Heart: yes, that is true Alexis but what I have seen form the video of the battler with the Queen you and Scar fight as equals that day. It's just the will of the Gods that Scar would fall that day in order for him to join them in the Great Hunting Fields. **

**Dark Fire: but mother in order for Scar soul to enter the fields he's body must be lay to rest and we can't do that until that foul beast is dead. **

**Lex (looking at Dark Fire and Gray Knife): Dark Fire, I already made this vow to your mother and now I make it to you and Elder Gray Knife. As soon I complete my trailing I will goon the hunt with Cold Blade and I won't stop until I bring back the beast head for you, your mother and father. **

**Gray Knife: I speak for all of us when I say that I have no doubt you will just that Alexis. Now that would be the end of my lesson for today unless you have any question? **

**Lex: yes, Elder I do have one question. Were did you fine the Hard Meats anyway? **

**Black Heart: that's a very long story Alexis. Are you sure you want to hear it? **

**Lex: yes, very much so Eldress. **

**Dark Fire: I like to hear it too mother. **

**Black Heart (smiling under her Mask): very well then I will tell you. **

**Lex and Dark Fire listing careful as BlackHeart began her story. **

**At the end of The Great Clans war the council of Elders order that the hunt would be the only way for young yautja males to prove themselves world to became adults instead going into battler with their follower Clan brothers and sisters. But the millennium long war had devastated Paya and what wild game that was left over wasn't much of challenge for anyone yet alone battler harder warriors and eager young males. So each clan modified their warship into spaceships in order lave Paya for better hunting grounds. It didn't take long for the space fairing Clans to fine many challenge prey. But one species that they will encounter will forever change the yautja race. That species is the Kainde Amedha or Hard Meats the product of bio warfare they were engineer to be the perfect organism of death and for that part they were just that so much so they almost kill off their creates before they was abler to stop them and gather all their deadly eggs and load them on giants U- shape cargo ships program to take it's hazardous cargo into their sun. **

**But 2 ships was places on uninhabited plants for safe keeping just incase they may be need it one day one of the 2 ships was found by a small clan ship that contact the council and the rest is history. **

**Lex: so when your and setter s found earth. It gives them the perfect chances to try the Hard Meats for the hunt. **

**Gray Knife: yes. But I want to insure you Alexis our and setters took great steps to make sure that the Hard Meat trail would never put your home world in giver danger. **

**Lex (looking puzzler): why is that Elder? I thought that yautja only view humans as noting more then prey? **

**Black Heart: yes, Alexis many yautja sills do have that opining but there are those like us that are being to see that your fellow Ooman are become a strong and honorable races. **

**Lex took in all with Gray Knife and Black Heart had just told her before saying. **

**Lex: well, Elder there is one more question that like to ask but it not about the Hard Meats. **

**Gray Knife: oh? What is your question Alexis? **

**Lex: why haven't any other aliens races have to come to earth beside the grays? **

**Gray Knife, Black Heart, and Dark Fire give each other puzzle looks before saying **

**All: the Grays? **

**Lex descent the gray skin aliens that have taking people over some time now to do who knows what to them on their ships before placing them back on earth. **

**Gray Knife: oh, the Black Eyes that who met. **

**Lex: yes. **

**Lex guessing that's what the yautja have name them Gray Knife told her that many Aliens races know about earth but must of them have decide not to come to earth until the human races is much older and also that they fear any yautja retribution for trespassing. **

**Lex: and the Black Eyes? **

**Black Heart: they have been warning repetition to lave earth alone but they sill do their experiment in defiance of us. One day we will deal with them accordingly. **

**Gray Knife: Are there any more questions you like to ask Alexis? **

**Lex: No. Elder that's it **

**With that said Lex was dismiss form class she quick pick her lesson keypads for today and made her way out of Black Heart classroom. Lex made a quick stop by her room to dope off her lesson keypads in her room before heading to the Med-Lab as she enter she found him sitting at a metal table looking over clear plastic sheets with red yautja writing on them. **

**Lex (walking up to him): Amm, Green Hand did I come at bad time. **

**Green Hand (looking up and standing up for the table): no, not at all Alexis I was just catching up on some reading. Now let's get started on your test. **

**Green Hand lead Lex to one the Med-Lab beds where he told her lay down so he can starts he's scenes of her. She did as he asks her to do before asking. **

**Lex (laying on the Med-Lab bed): Green Hand can I ask you some question seeing that I'm going to be here for a while. **

**Green Hand: yes, you may Alexis what is you like to know? **

**Lex: my first question is why is your hands green? Did you an accident or something? **

**Green Hand let a loud launder before saying. **

**Green Hand (sill laughing): no. Not at all Alexis the reason why my hands are Green because I have the mark of Keleer. **

**Lex: the Goddess of Healing. But what doe's have to do with you been green? **

**Green Hand: yes. You see Alexis when a yautja is born with any part of their body that is green that mines that yautja have been bless by the goddess with the gift of healing but for me it was a curse for a time. **

**Lex: a curse but why? **

**Green Hand told her growing with the mark of Keeler wasn't easy. He remember many of days as a kid that he got into fights with older yautja that pick on him for it as time pass Green Hand grew tire of being the outcast were his sisters and brothers was not. So using his knowledge he made himself a special black print to hid he's mark. **

**Lex (shock look): and it work? **

**Green Hand: yes and changing my name to Black Hand. I told everyone that the goddess had removed my mark that night. **

**Lex: and they believe you? **

**Green Hand: yes to my amazement as well. **

**Lex: so what was your life like without your mark? **

**Green Hand: wonderful Alexis I was now free to join the other young males in training for the hunt and the blooded trail without been seen as an outcast. But it seems that the goddess had let me enjoy my life for a time before coming back into my life in the form of two events. **

**Lex (sitting up a litter): and events were? **

**Green Hand: the first was when I met my mate Emerald she was a healer in training like I was but unlike me she far greater healer then me but that just my opining. **

**Lex: (smiling): so what happen between you too. **

**Green Hand told her after he done he' s Blooded Trail he ask her to be his mate for a time she said no many, many times before final saying yes but under the condition that he tell her the true about what happen to his mark. **

**Lex: and what happen? **

**Green Hand: I told her the true and by the goddess she understand why I hid my mark. But she said "that someday the Gods will show me my true path in life" and sure enough she was right Alexis in the form of the sec important event of my life. **

**Green Hand not long after that Green Hand was to go a Young Blood pack hunt on Earth. But once they reach Earth but instead of a pack hunt Green Hand would go a solo hunt which he didn't mine the change of plans this will give chance to show his Elder that he have what takes to become pack leader of the Young Bloods. But as he's Bullet Pod entering Earth atmosphere a small lighting volt hit it causing him to go off and cash landing. When he awoke from being knockout to found himself laying on a wood bed with 2 Ooman female stand over him as he slow move his head around to see what are they doing the taller one had just finished changing his bandaged on his right arm and now changing the left. Green Hand notices that she had her long black hair tire back with a red bow with a black sleeveless shirt and a pair of cutoff jeans and sanders. Younger one was wearing the same outfit but her hair wasn't tie back Green Hand guessing that the younger one is the older one child. As the child finished change bandaged on his right leg her mother give her a pat on her and a big smile showing her approval for a good job. They walk out the room hand in hand and a tall Ooman male come in and checks the bandaged and left the room. **

**Lex: so how long did take you to fully recover? **

**Green Hand: a week. **

**Lex: oh. So what happen next? **

**Green Hand told her once he had recovered he stay around the small village to protecting till he his clan ship return. He's way of thanking them for saving his life it didn't take long for Him to lean to spoke English and Spanish form the tall Ooman male which Green Hand was shock to discover that the Ooman male was also the village healer and leader of the village and that the two female was indeed he's mate and child. As the 3 weeks come to a end Green Hand have lean a great deal of things form his Ooman friends but the one lesson that stay with him for rest of his life that it is easy take a life but the will challenge is save one. **

**Green Hand: form that day for on I no long hid my mark and I continued on with my training as healer not long after that I was one choice few that had the honor of being train by the former ship healer. When the time come for him to choose a new ship healer he pick me to take care the clan. **

**Lex: What about Emerald did she become a healer too? **

**Green Hand: yes, she is now the clan healer on Paya. **

**Lex: Oh. Good for her. **

**Green Hand: yes, I'm so prod of her. But now Alexis that will be last question that I will answer for now I must begin those test now. **

**Lex nod her understandment and for the next 2 hours and half Lex under ever medicine test that Green Hand could run until he said. **

**Green Hand: well, that is the last I needed to run you could get up now. **

**Lex (get off the med-bed): thank you very much. Now like to ask something before I go? **

**Green Hand: yes. **

**Lex: do you have any helpers or do you have to care for the whole clan all by yourself? **

**Green Hand (laughing a litter): no. Alexis I have healer in training that help me with my duties. They offing are call half-healers on the account that there are not healers yet. **

**Lex (looking around the room): Were they? I haven't seen anyone since I come in. **

**Green Hand: they are all round the ship taking care of miner injuries that needed to be care of. **

**Lex (bowing her head): oh. So how did I do? Will I be able to go train with Gray Knife and Cold Blade or do I have to wait some day? **

**Green Hand took a long over all of her test resident before saying. **

**Green Hand (looking at her): you have passed the entire test with very good marks Alexis. I will tell Elder Gray Knife that you are ready to continuing your training as well that can change the air back to yautja. But before you go I have some to give you wait here for a min. **

**Green Hand made his way back to his desk and pull out a small yautja med-kit and walk back over to Lex and handed to her and said. **

**Green Hand: this you med-kit for when you go the hunt. **

**Lex (holding it): thank you, Green Hand **

**Green Hand: you are welcome, Alexis **

**They both turn around and Lex made her way out the Med-Lab and to her quarters. Once their Lex put up her Med-kit, weapons clean/repair kit in her Powerpack before putting her new Dagger, Combat knife and Sword. As soon she places the last one in it's holder Lex doorbell ring. **

**Lex (standing at her weapon/trophy wall): come in. **

**The door hiss open and in came Cold Blade holding Lex book that he borrow the other day. **

**Lex (a shock look on her face): Cold Blade you have done reading it already? **

**Cold Blade: yes, Locksoo and I have to say it was better then I first thought. **

**Lex: oh really now? Well can you tell me what was you favorite part or parts? **

**Cold Blade: it will be my honor Locksoo. **

**Lex wasn't to surprise that most of Cold Blade favorite parts was the battlers, the Trojan Horse, and when Odysseus and his son Telemachus whole sale slaughter the nobles suitors that came to marry his wife Penelope in order for one them to become king and take over Odysseus kingdom. **

**Cold Blade: they got what they derive for courting a mated queen. **

**Lex just nods her in understanding. Cold Blade turn his attention form Lex to her trophy wall and said. **

**Cold Blade (looking at her wall): Ah! I see that Hammer Fist have given your Honor weapons. **

**Lex: yes. He told me that he doesn't get a chance to give out to many of these why is that Cold Blade? I thought every yautja on the ship would love to have these.**

**Cold Blade: yes, Locksoo many yautja have desire them but only a few have the skill and courage to company the trails for them. **

**Lex (looking at him): Cold Blade do you have any Honor weapons? **

**Cold Blade (pointing at her dagger): just one Locksoo the dagger of Thwei. **

**Lex: oh. Cold Blade care to join me for dinner? **

**Cold Blade (bowing his head): why yes and thank you for invite me. **

**Lex: your welcome Cold Blade and besides this why you can tell me how your day want the unbloodeds over a nice hot meal which by the way will be done in a few minutes. **

**She said as walk form her trophy wall to the kitchen Cold Blade watch quintile as Lex made their meal. Once Lex finished her and Cold Blade sat down for dinner where Lex ask him how was he's day with. **

**Cold Blade: very good Locksoo the unbloodeds are show that they had what it takes to striver the blooded trail but. **

**Lex: but what Cold Blade? **

**Cold Blade: today I have stop 3 of them for almost killing each other. **

**Lex (putting down her fork): I hope it wasn't Dicer and his friends. **

**Cold Blade: no it wasn't them it was the other 3 the Unbloodeds Steel Claw (a 7'6 tall yautja and 320lbc age: 107 in human years 17) Shaiper (a 7'3 tall and 220lbc age: 108 in human years 18) and Edger (a 7'2 tall and 238lbc age: 107 in human years 17). **

**Lex: so what started the fight? **

**Cold Blade: (take a bit out of his food before answering Lex questions): believe it or not Locksoo the started over whose favorite weapon is best on the hunt. **

**Lex (a look of disbelieve): your right I don't believe you. **

**Cold Blade: well it's the true Locksoo. Steel Claw said his WristBlades is better then Shaiper Spear gun and Edger said a Maul is better then all of them. What they will have lard is it's not the weapons it the yautja that wheel them. **

**As they continued on their dinner conversation Cold Blade ask. **

**Cold Blade: Locksoo do all female Ooman know how to cook food this good? **

**Lex let out small laugh before saying **

**Lex: well most do but their some males that are far better then me at cooking. **

**Cold Blade: I fine that hard to believe Locksoo. **

**Lex gave a warm smile at him before he asks. **

**Cold Blade: Locksoo will teach me how to cook as you say?**

**Lex: ok. Cold Blade but like you to teach me something in return. **

**Cold Blade: and that might be? **

**Lex: Mmm. How about frying your ship? **

**Cold Blade: deal. But I think it's best for you to learn all the different types of yautja ships first. **

**Lex: and how do I fine that out Cold Blade? **

**Cold Blade: the information that you need should be on your room control panel. **

**Lex: ok. Cold Blade I'll take a look at it later. **

**Cold Blade thank Lex again for dinner and told her will see her in the training room tomorrow. Before helping her put away their dirty dishes in the dishwasher before heading out her door. Lex on other hand walk back into her living room pickup her lesson keypads form today and studying them for about 2 hours before walking over to her room control and said. **

**Lex: Room shows me all types of yautja spaceships. **

**Right then the view sheen on her control panel came on **

**Showing all the different types of yautja ships and they are. **

**Ner'uda – Standard Shut**

**Giving to Unbloodeds to Bloodeds yautja **

**Weapons: none**

**Shields: medium **

**Cloak: yes **

**Number Capacity: one**

**2. Dtai' k-de or yautja fighter ship/ Ner'uda class ship **

**Use by all ranks **

**Weapons: high **

**Shields: high**

**Cloak: yes**

**Number Capacity: one **

**Warrior Ship/ Ner'uda class ship**

**Giving to Warrior to Honor yautja **

**Weapons: high **

**Shields: medium **

**Cloak: yes **

**Number Capacity: 3 **

**Bullet pod/ Ner'uda class ship **

**Use by all ranks **

**Weapons: none**

**Shields: none**

**Cloak: no **

**Number Capacity: one **

**Man'daca-Migratory Craft **

**Giving to small yautja clans and hunting family **

**Weapons: medium **

**Shields: high **

**Cloak: yes **

**Number Capacity: 50 to 150 hundred **

**Hunting party ship/ Man'daca class ship **

**Giving to young bloods and honor yautja **

**Weapons: medium **

**Shields: medium **

**Cloak: yes **

**Number Capacity: 18 to 30 **

**Jag'd'atoll – Mother ship**

**Giving to lager yautja clans**

**Weapons: high**

**Shields: High **

**Cloak: yes **

**Number Capacity: 5,000 to 10,000 **

**8. Yautja space station/ Jag'd'atoll class **

**Use by all ranks**

**Weapons: none **

**Shields: high **

**Cloak: yes **

**Number Capacity: 5,000 to 12,000 **

**Lex studied this info till it was time for bed. So with a quick shower Lex was in her bed once again without her night clothes now knowing that it's part of the yautja way of life to sleep naked and also Lex have to admit to herself that it made her feel a little naughty doing so. As Lex can feel sleep taking its hold she had a big smile on her face knowing that tomorrow she will restart her training. **

**The next morning Lex woke up very early and then she normally would and couldn't go back to sleep. So Lex decided to get early start on the day. Lex dress and had a quick breakfast before putting on her translator collar and grabbing her WristBlades, mask, CombiStick and was out her door. Once in the training room Lex found that the training room was very eerie quite without Gray Knife, Cold Blade and the other there. But never the less Lex got over it and did some stretching before putting on her mask and begin practicing with her WristBlades and then her CombiStick as she perform the moves that she have lean over the past few weeks her mine return to last night with the dinner she had with Cold Blade it has been a long time for Lex to have such a good time with anyone other then friends and her aunty. She begin to wonder is she starting to have feeling toward Cold Blade other then just being good friends. **

**Lex (thinking): Nan. It wouldn't work anyway he's a yautja warrior and I'm just an Ooman that happen to get herself blooded. **

**Lex laugh at herself a little before return her forces on her practicing. An hour later Gray Knife, Cold Blade and the unbloodeds come in the training room which all of them was shock to see that Lex was already there. **

**Gray Knife (bowing his head to and walking up to her): good morning Alexis I see that you have started with out us. **

**Lex (turning to him and bowing her head to him): good morning Elder. I got up early then I normally would and couldn't go back to sleep so I came here. **

**Gray Knife: (cutting her off): it's all right Alexis you don't have to expand but seeing that you are already warm up I propose a little training exercise. **

**Lex (looking puzzlers): what do you have in mine Elder? **

**Gray Knife wanted to see how fast and stronger Lex have become since having her D.N.A. mix. So he told her that she will spar against of the one unbloodeds if she able to knock them off their feet and then he will send anther to take his placed this will continued on until she have beating all six unbloodeds or one of them have beat her. **

**Gray Knife (standing by the unbloodeds): are you ready Alexis? **

**Lex (in her fighting stand): yes, Elder I'm ready. **

**Lex first opponent was Stone Hand as soon he gat the go ahead form Gray Knife he charge at Lex like a runaway train but Lex stood her ground and waited until StoneHand was about to run her over like a dog in the street but she simper step aside and use her CombiStick to sweep his feet right under him causing him to fall face first into the training room jungle flood. At first everyone But Gray Knife and Cold Blade was in sock on how easy Lex beat Stone Hand before bursting into laughter at him as he slow got up for the jungle flood holding his head and slowed walking back to he's sill laughing comrades. Gray Knife and Cold Blade on the other hand just shank their heads in a disappointment as walk by them. **

**Lex sec opponent was Sharp Eyes but unlike his older bother he didn't charge into battler but simply walk over to where Lex was standing and give her a head bow before getting in his fighting. Lex and Sharp Eyes look at each other for a sic or two before trading each other lighting fast jabs as the sparks fry form their CombiStick as the sound metal hitting metal echoes around the room as well the cheer of Stone Hand and the others for Sharp Eyes as for Gray Knife and Cold Blade watch silent. Lex and Sharp Eyes look like their speed seem to be equal until Lex speed up her movements unable to kept up Sharp Eyes had his CombiStick knockout of his hand and quick sweep kick he was on his back looking at Lex with disbelieve that he had loss as well. **

**Once Sharp Eyes was back over with his brother and fellow Unbloodeds. Now it's Dicer turn to try his luck against Lex. Dicer had already seen 2 of the best Unbloodeds beaten by her. **

**Dicer (thinking): maybe a surprise attack would work. **

**He thought as slowed walk toward Lex before going into a dead sprint right at her but unlike StoneHand charge Dicer jumper over and did a half roll flip over her. Lex did a half roll and lap at the landing Dicer and before Dicer could rise his CombiStick up full Lex landed two sharp jabs into his ribs before sweeping his right leg form under him cause him to fall dead on his back. **

**Lex (standing over him): nice try Dicer. **

**As Dicer got up and made his way back to StoneHand, SharpEyes and the rest of the Unblooded. Once back to their Lex can her he's fellow Unbloodeds gave him words of preys and encouragement for giving a good try. Gray Knife send Steel Claw, Shaper, and Eager against Lex but the outcome were the same all of them were beating by her. **

**Lex (looking at Cold Blade): well, it seem that just leave you and me Cold Blade. Are you ready for our rematch? **

**Cold Blade (pulling out his out his CombiStick): yes. I have been looking follower to it. Locksoo **

**As Cold Blade was about to walk over to her to begin their match but Gray Knife stop him and said. **

**Gray Knife oh no. Alexis Cold Blade won't be your next opponent. **

**Cold Blade (head to one side): well not me father then who? **

**Gray Knife (looking at her and unhooking his cape): it will be me my son.**

**Lex (thinking): Oh Shit. **

**As Lex watch as Gray Knife handed his red cape to Cold Blade and begin to take off his armor. Lex couldn't believe this is happening she is about to fight a yautja Elder the earth equivalent of a Special Forces team and a kung fu master all into one. **

**Gray Knife have watch Lex matches with the Unbloodeds and was deepen impress but he wanted to see her full potential for himself and besides this will give a chance to get in a litter sparring time in as he finish taking off his last piece of his armor. He extending his CombiStick and put on his mask before making his way to Lex. But as got closer to her he feel nerveless and fear coming form Lex. **

**Gray Knife (standing a few feet form her): Alexis there is no need to fear me just relax your mine and when you are ready try to get me off my feet like you did the others. **

**Lex (thinking): Oh, that easy for him to say. He ante the one who about go up against a yautja Elder. **

**She thought before taking a deep breath and got in her fighting stand. Lex slow creeping over to him holding her CombiStick as thought as she could as she careful began to circling him like a shark in the sea sizing him up looking for any weakness and form what Lex have seen he have none well none that she could see anyway. As he just standing there holding his golden CombiStick by his side as it shine in the rays of the training room artificial sun make glow like it's a holy object then a weapon. Lex notices that Gray Knife body look very much the same as Cold Blade without his armor and cape on. The only difference between him and his son that Gray Knife have many battle scars on his back and chest. She circle Gray Knife one more time before stopping in fort of him. Their look at each other as Cold Blade and the unbloodeds patiently wait for the match to begin. **

**They didn't have to wait long as Lex let out a fearsome battler cry before charging toward Gray Knife only stopping an Inc form him and let out a fury of powerful swings at him. But Gray Knife just simply rise his CombiStick block Lex blows as if the was noting. Now it's Gray Knife turn to attack in the form of 3 powerful swings which Lex block 2 of the 3 blows but the third blow she block broke her CombiStick in half. **

**At that moment everyone but Gray Knife that is thought that she would have quit seen that her weapon broking but to their surprise Lex just took her 2 broking parts her CombiStick in her hands and use them like kendo fighting sticks. Letting a fury of swings and kicks at Gray Knife but just as before he block her attack with easy. **

**As the match continued on the unbloodeds was let out cheers of encouragement for their Elder as for Cold Blade he watch didn't know who he should cheer for his father or his friend. Lex and Gray Knife treaded each other a series of vicious combos but none of their attacks landed on their targets. As Lex and Gray Knife both take a jump back form each other to a break form combat and also come with battle plans. Lex was very proud of herself for lasting this long against Gray Knife but she knows not to let it go to her head knowing if she get overconfident she will lose to him as the Unbloodeds lose to her. On the other side of this was Gray Knife he is very impress with her skill especially when she continued on fighting with a broking weapon turning a disadvantage into advantage. Now she have 2 weapons compare to his one Lex is showing him even more then he was expedition today. She is truly is becoming a stronger huntress in his eyes but she have a long way to go before she able to beat him as she was about to fine out. **

**At that moment Gray Knife charge at her and like before Lex stood her ground thinking that Gray Knife was going to pull the same tick that Dicer try to pull but Lex was in for a surprises as Gray Knife did a perfect running back spin move with his CombiStick sweeping Lex right off her feet ending her match with Gray Knife causing the Unbloodeds to roar in cheers for their Elder for his victory. But instead of celebrating he's victor over her Gray Knife help her to feet and said. **

**Gray Knife (placing his right hand on her left shoulder): good match Alexis.**

**Before turn around and walk back over to the unbloodeds and to put back on his armor as he Cold Blade handed his father cap to before walk over Lex was standing and said. **

**Cold Blade (standing by her): are you all right Locksoo? **

**Lex: Yes, I'm fine well until I go to Hammer Fist that is. **

**Cold Blade (head to one side): and why would you said that Locksoo? **

**Lex (hold out her broken CombiStick): because Hammer Fist is going to kill me for this. **

**Cold Blade (laughing a litter): No he is not Locksoo this can thing happen more often thing you might think. I will tell father were you are going. **

**With that said Cold Blade give her a head bow before turn around and walk back over to his father and the Unbloodeds. While Lex made her way out the training room door once at Hammer Fist shop door Lex took a deep breath before go in hoping that Cold Blade was right that Hammer Fist won't get too mad about fixing her CombiStick. **

**Hammer Fist (sitting at he's work-desk and looking at Lex as she came in): Ah! Alexis your classics are done so soon today? **

**Lex (holding her CombiStick behind her back): no just that I need to ask you for a favor. **

**Hammer Fist (sitting back in his chair and crossing his arms): oh. And what can of a favor? **

**Lex: (hold out her broken CombiStick): can you fix this for me? **

**At that moment Hammer Fist got out of his chair and walk over where Lex was standing and took both half of her CombiStick form her hands and took a long look at them before saying. **

**Hammer Fist (with annoyance in his voice): Let me guess "this" happen when you and Cold Blade were sparring right? **

**Lex: no. Not with Cold Blade but with Elder Gray Knife. **

**Hammer Fist (head jerk back): What? You spar with the Elder? **

**Lex: yes. **

**Hammer Fist: please, Alexis tell me how did it go. **

**Lex told Hammer Fist what happen with her sparring match with Gray Knife as he repair her CombiStick. As Lex finish telling her story so was her CombiStick. **

**Hammer Fist (handing it to her): there you are good as new. **

**Lex (taking it): thank you Hammer Fist and I will try to be more careful with this time. **

**Hammer Fist: oh don't worry about it I have no problems about fixing any of your weapons Alexis. I know you take great care of your weapons unlike some of the young bloods I know. **

**Lex: but sill I know how much hard work you do and you don't need me adding some work on what you have to do already. **

**Hammer Fist couldn't help but to let out small laugh at because other then his mates and children he had never had anyone care so much for he's well being. **

**Hammer Fist: it all right Alexis now hurry back to Cold Blade and Elder Gray Knife they are probably wait on you. **

**Lex (turn to lave): oh right bye Hammer Fist and thanks again. **

**She said as walk out the door. Once back at the training room Lex fine that it was Cold Blade that was indeed waiting for her. **

**Cold Blade: Ah! There you are Locksoo ready to do some more training? **

**Lex: yes, but seeing that you and me didn't get our rematch at the began of class how we have it now? **

**Cold Blade (extending his CombiStick): that sound good to me Locksoo but let's make this best out of 3 wins to make more into rings. **

**Lex: (extending hers): deal. Shell we being? **

**With that said Cold Blade and Lex finally did had their rematch and what a rematch it was as both of them pull out all the stops in their first sparing match since Lex DNA mix. But in the end of the round one Cold Blade hold the led for now. As the start of round 2 begin Cold Blade was quite please with himself as he holds the first victory in their best of 3. But that all of change as Lex give Cold Blade a quick and painful defeat tine them with a win a piece. **

**Lex (in her fighting stand): well, well Cold Blade it looks like we are going to a third round. **

**Cold Blade (in his fighting stand): yes, Locksoo a round that I will win. **

**Lex: oh really Ah! Let's see about that. **

**As the 2 was about to square off Gray Knife stop them before walking over were they was standing and said. **

**Gray Knife: Cold Blade, Alexis I have a suggestion that you too might like. **

**Cold Blade and Lex look at each other for a sic before Cold Blade ask. **

**Cold Blade: and that may be, Father? **

**Gray Knife suggest to them that instead fighting with their CombiStick try fight Jehdin-Jehdin or hand to hand. **

**Lex (looking at Cold Blade): that sound good ideal to me. What about you Cold Blade? **

**Cold Blade (looking at Gray Knife): Me too Locksoo. Father what are the rules? **

**Gray Knife: the rules are simple the first one to that gets their opponent to stay on the ground to the count of 5 wins. **

**With that said Cold Blade and Lex close their CombiStick and took of their mask before getting in their fighting stands. **

**Lex (looking at him): now remember Cold Blade I want to hold noting back because I will not do the same. **

**Cold Blade (looking at her): don't worry about that Locksoo I will do just that. **

**They said to each other before circling each other for a time before stopping to look at each other for moment and as if a fight bell had ring they both come out their corners swing. **

**Cold Blade threw a powerful right cross that would have taken Lex head right off if she hading duck in time. In return she let out a set of jabs into his chest which injured Cold Blade but not by much as he retaliate with a combo of his own hitting Lex in the stomach and head which surprising to her they wasn't death blows. **

**As they battler on the Unbloodeds let cheers for both Cold Blade and Lex as for Gray Knife he Careful watching this tiebreaker match. Cold Blade and Lex let out Hellish combos a pond each other a killer paced for a hour until they have push their body to their limits of pain and abuse. But nether one of them wanted to loose to the other so they gather all their reminding strength for last clash. **

**Cold Blade let out a fearsome roar before pulling back his right arm and threw it with every thing had lift and arming for Lex head again but to the surprise of him and everyone else. Lex block it with one handed and said. **

**Lex (her eyes glowing yellow and looking into Cold Blade eyes): you not going to win this one not this time Cold Blade! **

**Right before she lap up and pull back her right hand and hitting Cold Blade right on he's chin knocking him out cold but that was the last of Lex straight as well she fall along side Cold Blade leaving Gray Knife no choice to count them both out and ending the match in a tie. **

**About an hour later Lex found herself laying on all to familiar bed. **

**Green Hand (walking up to her): Ah! You are finally awoke **

**Lex (sitting up and shaking her head): Oh. No I lost. **

**Green Hand: no. You and Cold Blade tie again. **

**Lex (holding her head down): Aaa that ever worse. **

**Green Hand just laughing at Lex a little before treeing Lex small cuts and blues before telling her. **

**Green Hand: Alexis, Elder Gray Knife want me to tell you that your training for today is done but he want to see you right after your class with the Eldress. **

**Lex (bowing her head): thank you for tell me and fixing me up again. **

**Green Hand (bowing his head): your welcome Alexis **

**But as Green Hand about to turn around Lex stop him and said. **

**Lex (hoping off the Med-bed): Green Hand is Cold Blade all right? **

**Green Hand: yes, he just fine Alexis he lift a few minutes before you woke up and. **

**Lex: and what? **

**Green Hand (bowing his head again): forgive Alexis but I only forget to inform you that he said that he will be waiting for you out side you're quarters for his cooking lessoning. **

**A smile come across her face as she was told that Cold Blade sill waited to do it ever after she had beat him up today. Lex thanks GreenHand again before heading out the Med-Lab and to BlackHeart and Gray Knife quarters for her class with her. Once their Lex have her normal lunch with them before going into the classroom Black Heart ask. **

**Black Heart: so Alexis how was your training go today? **

**Lex: in a word intense Eldress. **

**Dark Fire (head to one side): and why you said that Alexis? **

**Lex told them all that happen today in the training room needless to say that Black Heart and Dark Fire was complaint taken back on her victory over all the unbloodeds and the sparring match with Gray Knife and as well the best of 3 with Cold Blade. **

**Black Heart (looking shock): you were current to say you had an intense day Alexis. **

**Lex: yes, indeed Eldress but I have to say also it was the most fun I had in years. **

**Dark Fire (looking at her with a confuse look): it was fun for you when you lose to father and tie with Cold Blade? **

**Lex: yes, but not the way you put it Dark Fire. **

**Dark Fire (crossing her arms and smiling): well then how would say it then Alexis. **

**Lex smile and expand to them that normal she the one that is the teacher not the student but it have been a welcome change for her. **

**Black Heart: and have been a great joy teaching you our culture Alexis that bring us to our lesson today. **

**Black Heart Lesson was about the Braiding Ceremony. Black Heart told Lex that the Ceremony is a test to truly see that an unblooded yautja is ready for the blooded trail and adulthood in the form of two parts. The first is the braiding of red-hot metal hair rings to the hair of a Unblooded if he move or show any pain the braid is taking off reheated and placed back on. This go on until he's hair is company braided or he give up and fail the test. The second part of the Ceremony is the test of maturity once the Unblooded hair is braided he must stand at full attention and don't move what so every while a yautja female tempt him to move by dancing very seduction if he move or try to garb or touch the temptress he will fail the test. **

**Lex (thinking): extreme pain and sexual torture yep sound like a yautja party to me. **

**Black Heart: Alexis do you have any question about the Ceremony? **

**Lex: yes, just 2 question Eldress. The first is do all Clans have the same type of ceremony? And do females have the same Ceremony as the males do? **

**Black Heart: yes, Alexis many Clans have the same Braiding Ceremony as we do and other do not. And as the Braiding Ceremony for females we do have the braiding part but not the tempting part. Is their anything else Alexis? **

**Lex: no, Eldress that's it.**

**Black Heart: well then, Alexis that will be the end of my lesson for today. Dark Fire it's your turn dear. **

**Dark Fire (bowing her head to Black Heart): thank you mother. Now Alexis my lesson is to how to braid and tempt a male but first the braiding. **

**With that said Dark Fire turn on the view orb showing the whole painful process. Once the video was done Dark Fire ask Lex to follow her to anther room in order for them to have more room for the temptress dance. So Dark Fire, Lex and Black Heart got up for the table and made their way of Black Heart and Gray Knife quarters to a yautja dance hall. Where Lex was shock to see 3 yautja was in the dance hall too and 2 of them are wearing full body armor and weapons as they got closer Lex realize them, as the one's that was at her blood bath ceremony. **

**Lex (turning to Dark Fire): Dark Fire who are they? **

**Dark Fire: oh, they are mother aids that help her with all the ceremony she have to for the clan. **

**Lex: and why are they wearing weapons and armor? **

**Dark Fire: they are also mother personal bodyguards.**

**Lex was puzzler on way Black Heart needed bodyguards but never the less Lex deicide hold on to her question for later on. Once they made there way to them Lex can see one of Black Heart aids/bodyguards wasn't wearing armor but a red and black yautja-style belly dancer dress with round silver rings around the hip. Dark Fire told her the best way for her to lend it is to do it. **

**Dark Fire: but first I would like you to put this on. **

**She said as one of Black Heart aids handed Lex a temptress dress in her size. Not feeling at all embarrass of changing in front of Dark Fire and others once Lex had finish changing Dark Fire and her assigning show Lex the temptress dance which it was very simile to earth belly dancers. It took Lex about to learn the dance and also that a temptress can go topless if she wanted to as well touch the Unblooded that she is dancing for. Happy on how fast Lex learn the dance Dark Fire dismiss her and Lex quick change back into her normal yautja change and out the dance hall and back to the training room were she that Gray Knife is sill waiting for her and sure enough he was their laying under one the tall trees that was in the room with his hands resting on his chest plant, feet cross and his head resting on tree it self. Lex couldn't help but to smile at the sight of a yautja elder kicking back and relaxing. Not wanted to work Gray Knife form his lap Lex quietly walk over were he was sleeping and kneed beside him. **

**As she watches him sill-sleeping Gray Knife she couldn't help to boulder what do yautja dream about when they sleep? **

**Lex (thinking): Ha. Probable killing something that would give me nightmare for weeks on end. **

**Right at moment Gray Knife slow wake form his lap. As he stretch his long arm and legs as well let out a yawl that sounded a littler roar but as he turn to see that Lex was kneeing beside him. He fought a litter embarrass about falling asleep while he was waiting for her to come form Black Heart class. But that feeling when away as Lex smiles and said. **

**Lex (smiling and bowing her head): did you sleep well, Elder? **

**Gray Knife (sitting up) yes, and how was your class today? **

**Lex (standing up): good Elder Green Hand told me you wanted to see me? **

**Gray Knife (standing up as well): yes, Alexis I have something's that I need to talk with you about. But first there something's that I need you to do for me come with me. **

**So with that Gray Knife and Lex made their way to anther tall tree that 3 lager red and black targets on the tree trunk that was spread apart equal. The first at the bottom, the sec in the middle and the last right at the tree braches begin at. Once their Gray Knife told Lex that this training exercise would be the last part of her CombiStick training all she have to do is throw and hit 3 out of 6 CombiStick that Gray Knife had placed in the ground in a row. So with head nod of understanding Lex pick up one of the CombiStick took aim throw it like a javelin hitting the first target dead center. **

**Gray Knife (looking at the hit target): very good, Alexis now try to hit the others the same way. **

**Lex: ok. I will try Elder. **

**Lex pick up 2 more CombiSticks form the ground and took careful aim and made 2 more bull eyes **

**Gray Knife (placed his right hand on left shoulder): well done and congeners Alexis you have complete your CombiStick training but their is just one more thing that like you to try for me? **

**Lex: what would you like me to do? **

**Gray Knife have seen today that have gain their strength and sandmen. Now he is cereus to see that Lex have gain there agile as well. **

**Gray Knife (taking off his Cape): Just try to do what I do Alexis.**

**He said as he handed her his red cape to her and once their to amazement of Lex Gray Knife just simple bended his legs a littler abet and leap into the air. As he flew up into the air he pull out all 3 of Lex CombiSticks for their targets before landing with a thunderous sound.**

**Lex (handed him his cape): you want me to do that? **

**Gray Knife (taking it and handing her one of the CombiStick): yes, Alexis just jump height as you can and mark it with the CombiStick. **

**Lex took a long look at the 20 feet tree before saying to herself. **

**Lex (thinking): oh what the hell here go. **

**Right before she bending her legs all the way and leaping into the air just Like Gray Knife only a min ago. But unlike she stop right between the third and second as gravity took it's hold on her Lex quick stab the CombiStick deep with in the tree trunk before falling back to the ground. Lex look at Gray Knife with the look of disbelieve she couldn't believe she just did that but a quick look up at the CombiStick that is formal placed in the side of tree is proof that she indeed do it. **

**Gray Knife: very good, Alexis **

**Lex: thank you, Elder **

**Gray Knife: now. Alexis I have some question that I have to ask you. **

**Lex: what would like you to know? **

**Gray Knife ask Lex about what she do when her training and class is done. Lex told him what she normal do after training and class. **

**Gray Knife: Mmm. I see tell me Alexis how much of the ship have you seen? **

**Lex: beside the Med-Lab, Hammer Fist shop and the training room other then that not very much Elder Gray Knife. **

**Gray Knife: well, then that will change as of tomorrow. **

**Lex (head to one side): Huh? **

**Gray Knife expand to her that he will give her a tour of the clan ship after her training tomorrow. **

**Lex: but Elder I also have a class tomorrow with the Eldress and DarkFire as well. **

**Gray Knife: don't worry about that we will stop by BlackHeart class before going on our littler tour. **

**Lex and Gray Knife talk about hour. Before she say her goodbyes and about head toward the training room door when Gray Knife stop her and said. **

**Gray Knife: Oh, Alexis for tomorrow just being your Glaive and Spear Gun you be training with them. **

**Lex (bowing her head to him): yes, Elder I'll will bring them. But there is just one more thing I have to ask before I go Elder? **

**Gray Knife: yes, what is your question, Alexis? **

**Lex: well since I completed my training with my CombiStick. Does that mean I completed my training with my WristBlades as well? **

**Gray Knife: yes, Alexis you have completed your WristBlades training but there are some techniques with them that I will show you later on. Is their anything else you like to ask Alexis? **

**Lex: no. That's it and thank you Elder. **

**Gray Knife: you welcome Alexis. **

**With that Lex hurry out the training room and to her quarters hoping that Cold Blade won't be too mad at her. Once she reaches her quarter's door she found that Cold Blade was sill waiting for her. As she approaches him Cold Blade got off the wall that he was leaning on and uncrosses his arms and said. **

**Cold Blade: Ah! There you are Locksoo. **

**Lex (walking up to him): I' m sorry Cold Blade for the long wait but Elder wanted me to do some more training with after my class today. **

**Cold Blade (waving it off): I already know Locksoo Father told me when I was in the Med-Lab. Tell me how did it go? **

**Lex: very good Cold Blade Elder told me that I have completed my WristBlades and CombiStick training today and tomorrow I will begin training with my Spear Gun and Glaive. **

**Cold Blade: that good to hear Locksoo. Now are ready for your first frying lesson? **

**Lex: Oh hell yeah. **

**Cold Blade let out a small laugh at Lex a sow before showing her the way to the ship bay. Once their Lex was shock to see that Cold Blade had 2 yautja fighter ships wait for them. **

**Lex: Cold Blade I'm going learning how to fry on a Dtai' k-de ship?**

**Cold Blade (turning to her and head to one side): why yes, we be using them today Locksoo. But tell me how did you know the ship name? **

**Lex (a small laugh): that easy Cold Blade I look up all the yautja ship info like you surges yesterday after you left. **

**Cold Blade had a big smile on his face as remember tell her how to fine that information over dinner. Now of course Lex couldn't see this because of his mask. **

**Cold Blade (sill smiling): well then Locksoo let's begin. **

**With that Cold Blade help Lex into her fork shape ship and show how to use the controls before jumping into his fighter. Setting the autopilot on Lex ship to follow his. As their engineers started up Lex said a quick payer to her before they fry out the ship bay. Once they got some dithers form the clan ship Cold Blade turn off Lex autopilot and said. **

**Cold Blade (on his mask radio): Locksoo can you hear me? **

**Lex (on her Mask radio): yes, Cold Blade I can hear you. **

**Cold Blade: good. Locksoo I want you to try to do what I do. **

**Lex: ok. Cold Blade. **

**For the next hour Cold Blade show Lex the base moves of frying which Lex learn very quick to do before Cold Blade show more advance moves which Lex learn very easy as well. Cold Blade can see that Lex will be excellent pilot in no time. **

**Now it's time for them to head back to the clan ship. But before make their way back Lex ask Cold Blade can she fry her ship back instead of the autopilot. Of course he said yes seen that she had already master every move that he had show her today and landing shouldn't be a problem and sure enough he was right as Lex made a perfect landing. Once they got out their ships Cold Blade and Lex quicken made their way back to Lex quarters for Cold Blade crooking lesson which quite eager to take seeing that he now have a taste for crook food. But as they reach Lex door they was surprise to see one of Black Heart aids standing by the door. **

**Lex (walking up to her): can I help you? **

**Black Heart Aid (turning around and bowing her head): oh, there you are "Blooded One" here this is for you. **

**She said as she handed Lex a small black and sliver box. Curse on what maybe inside Lex press the black button on the side and the box top open to show Lex it was her temptress dress. **

**Lex (Cold Blade standing beside her): my dress? **

**Black Heart Aid: the Eldress and Dark Fire wanted to give you this but you had already left before they could give it to you. So the Eldress order me to give this to and inform you that the Eldress is giving you promising to be apart of the upcoming unblooded braiding ceremony. That if you want to do that is. **

**Lex (bowing her head to her): thank you for bring me this and for telling me. **

**So with anther head bow she turnaround and made her way down the ship hallway. While Cold Blade and enter her quarters. Lex put up her mask and CombiStick before going to her bedroom to put away her new dress. Once she came back to the living room she that Cold Blade had already made his to the kitchen and is now wait on Lex again. **

**Lex (walking in the Kitchen): tell me Cold Blade why do you have so much presence when it comes to waiting on me? **

**Cold Blade: waiting is we yautja do best Locksoo and beside that give some time to think of way of a way for us break our tie aging. **

**Lex (rising one her eyebrows): Oh come up with anything Cold Blade? **

**Cold Blade: no. Locksoo do you have any thoughts? **

**Lex thought about for a moment till ideal come to her. **

**Lex (smiling devilish): Oh I have ideal but will have to wait after your cooking lesson Cold Blade to hear it. **

**With that Lex begin showing Cold Blade the based before moving on to harder things. Cold Blade was a very presence student and so have the make being a good cook. Once the food was done Cold Blade and Lex sat down and had dinner like the day before. As they finish Cold Blade help Lex put their dirty dashers in the dishwasher and the leftovers in the refrigerator. **

**Cold Blade (turning to her): so Locksoo what is this ideal of yours? **

**Lex: just follow me to the living room and I will tell you. **

**So Cold Blade follow Lex into her living room where she told him her ideal for their second tiebreaker. **

**Cold Blade (smiling under his mask): so you want me to play the role the of unblooded. **

**Lex: yes. And if you move or touch me I will win our tiebreaker. **

**Cold Blade: but I resist your temptation I will win. **

**Lex: yes. **

**Cold Blade: well then Locksoo you have yourself a deal. **

**Lex (walking out the room): good. I'm going to change now I'll be right back Cold Blade. **

**As Cold Blade waited for Lex to return his mine defeated back when he was truly an unblooded and about to under go the temptress part of his braiding ceremony. He had already passed the hair braiding part with frying colors but blocking out pain is one thing resisting a near naked female is anther. Just then his mother and her Aids come in the room along with his temptress and what a temptress indeed standing at 8'7 tall and about 244lbc with very long black dreads that come all the way down her back with gold and sliver hair rings on each one of them. Her black and white stripes body was the prefect mix of harden muscle and female curves but what got Cold Blade attention the most were her dark jade color eyes that seem to look right into his soul. **

**Black Heart (her aids by her side): Cold Blade are you ready to begin my son? **

**Cold Blade (bowing his head to her): yes, mother I'm ready. **

**So with a head bow to her son BlackHeart Aids walk form their Eldress side to the drums set on the left side the room while Cold Blade Temptress was standing of the right side of the room. But as soon the drummers begin to beat their drums in a high energy rhythm she came out of that corner with the grace of a ballerina but she dace with the full erotic power of her sex. Arousing Cold Blade to the point that he almost loss control of himself but Cold Blade will was far stronger then his sexual desire. Once his temptress dance was done she walk over to him and said. **

**Temptress (deep sexy voice): well, congratulates Cold Blade you have passed the test of matured and for that you have earned a reward. **

**Cold Blade (looking deep into her eyes): and what is my reward my Temptress? **

**Temptress (looking deep into his): a answer to a question but I will warn you choose you question wise Cold Blade if not you get a answer that will not like. **

**Cold Blade (smiling at her and rubbing his chin): then the question will be what is my Temptress name? **

**Shadow Rose (smiling and bowing her head to him): and the answer is Shadow Rose, Cold Blade son of Eldress BlackHeart. **

**And with that she turn form him walk over where his mother and give a head bow before making her way to the door were she stop only to give a playful smile to Cold Blade before finally leaving the room. And with that smile Cold Blade made a vow that day that the Temptress name Shadow Rose would be his mate and no one else. **

**Cold Blade had a smile on his mask face as his mine return to the present as hear Lex walking down her hallway. But once she step form it Cold Blade was caught off his guard as his yautja heart skip 2 beats as he look around Lex in her temptress dress. Even done Cold Blade have gating use of seeing Lex heat signature but never like this. **

**Cold Blade (saying it quietly ): Paya give me strength. **

**That all could say as a pond Lex in her reviving outfit. But he quick regains his consolers as she said. **

**Lex (waving her index finger back and forth): An. An. No cheating Cold Blade took off your mask. **

**Cold Blade small let out small laugh as remove his mask and put on his belt. Now remembering that it wasn't allow to wear it doing the ceremony While Cold Blade was doing that Lex walk over to her room control as she did her hip rings jangle soft caressing Cold Blade to look at Lex nice shape Ass very intensity. As she stop at the controls and look over the screen menu she was quite proud at herself for coming up with this littler game that they was about to play this is far better then fighting each other aging. As she found the music for the temptress dance she can feel Cold Blade eyes on but this is not unwelcome feeling she wanted Cold Blade not to able to take his eyes off her. Because Lex make a vow that she will win this second tiebreaker no matter what she have to do to do it. Lex turnaround and face Cold Blade and ask. **

**Lex (with a half smile on her face): ready to begin Cold Blade? **

**Cold Blade: I'm as ready as you are Locksoo. **

**Lex: Room. Play music. **

**No sooner then Lex say these words the temptress music fill Lex quarters as se begin to dance as well. Cold Blade watch very intense as Lex dance the same way as his lost mate did but with her own unlock stably that was her alone. About midway thought Lex dance she have notices that Cold Blade not once taking his eyes of her. But haven't move one inch to her yet and knowing that the temptress song will be going off it soon with it her chance of wining this second tiebreaker. So Lex decides to take their game to a hold anther lever Lex slow walk over wear Cold Blade was standing playful spin around as she did before stopping only a few inch from him. As Lex counter dancing for him she slowly turn her back to him and very sexy took off her black bar top and let it fall to the fog cover floor. But Lex didn't stop there she took a few steps form Cold Blade before placing her right arm and hand over her D cup size breast before facing him again for a belief moment before spinning around and cover her breast with her left arm and hand and that when Cold Blade had seen enough as he slow walk over to the sill dancing Lex as she was about to turn to face Cold Blade once again not knowing that he is right behind her she cross her arms over her chest. But as she spins around to face him again she was shock and surprise by Cold Blade as he grab on her arms and pull her into him. **

**At that moment the temptress song stop and a dead silent fill Lex quarters as she and Cold Blade look deeply into eyes. Lex can see that Cold Blade brown/yellow eyes was fill with a fire of sexual desire he wanted her right then and there. Not only she can see his desire for her but can feel it as well as a very "Big" bulge that poking her in her stomach coming for his under loincloth. **

**And she was right Cold Blade wanted her in every sexual way but as he look deep into her yellow eyes he could only see shock and fear in them. So Cold Blade slowly let go of her and took 3 big steps back before lowing his head and said. **

**Cold Blade: (looking at the floor): forgive me, Alexis I lost control of myself. **

**Lex was quite taking back on what Cold Blade just said but not form his heart felt apology but he call her Alexis not Locksoo. **

**Lex (arms sill cross and in a weak voice): It's all right Cold Blade I…Guess I got a litter care away myself. **

**Anther moment of silent fall between them before Lex said.**

**Lex (smiling): but I did win our tiebreaker. **

**Cold Blade (head sill lower and smiling as well): yes, you did Locksoo. But you have won this battler but our war is far from over. **

**He said just lifting his head a littler and smile before giving head bow and return she give him one. Before Cold Blade slow turn around and walk out of Lex quarters. No sooner then he left out Lex out a sigh of reflect as she uncrossing her arms. Lex was glade that samarium was over with but she couldn't help to smile just a little for wining their sec tiebreaker and causing the clam and cool Cold Blade to loose it a littler. **

**Lex (thinking): well, I guess I wouldn't make a bad temptress after all. **

**She thought before letting out a small laugh before looking for her temptress top. Once she fines it she didn't put it back but instead made her way to her bathroom for a good long hot shower. Once Lex had her hot shower and drying herself off before coming out her bathroom with her red silk tower wrap around her body and hair with her dirty clothes in hand. As she place them in the dirty clothes container before hoping on the eager of her king size yautja bed thinking about the very busy day she just had form her early morning warm up to the sparing matches that she had with the Unbloodeds, Gray Knife, and Cold Blade along with her class lesson with Black Heart and her temptress dance lesson with Dark Fire. **

**As Lex counter on her mine review of the day a smile came across her face as she thought of fining Gray Knife laying under a tree and the extra training with him and the friendly chat with him. But the most enjoyable part of the day was the time she had with Cold Blade form her first frying lesson to his first crooking lesson was the most fun time she had today other then beating all the Unbloodeds that is. But when her mine come to the tiebreaker temptress dance Lex had very mix feeling about that event. **

**Even done she was very happy about wining their sec tiebreaker but she was very surprise at herself. She never would had thought that she would do something so daring as to take off her top and give a peek-o-boo dance to anyone yet alone a person that she only had know for a good month but Cold Blade wasn't like anyone she had met before human or otherwise. She kept telling herself that did that to win the tiebreaker that all but that was a lie. She trusted him more then anyone her past boyfriends ever when he grab hold of her as scary as that event was somehow she knew that he wasn't force himself on her. As she thought about some she will never had anyone desire her so deeply. As Lex could feel sleep was taking it hold on her so finish drying her hair and clawing into her bed for a good night rest. **

**But it seem that Lex mine wasn't going to let her forger that very intimate and scary moment that easy. As she dream of that moment again but unlike the original this one got littler more interesting. **

**Lex found herself in the gentle and form hold of Cold Blade hands looking into his brown/yellow eyes full with sexual desire they stare into each other for a time. Before Cold Blade took his right hand form Lex right arm and gentle rub her Scar cheek as he did this he let out a deep catlike purr in order to clam her a littler and it did as she close her eyes and before opening aging looking deep into his eyes seeing that Cold Blade only wanted to please her with all his body and soul and decide to let him do so. **

**So Lex slowly uncross her arms and leaning her bare chest into his before placing her hands and caressing his mandible jaw Cold Blade close his eyes as he felt Lex small hands touching him softy. They counter caressing each other faces till Cold Blade unexpected pick up Lex in bridal form and carry her to her bedroom. As Lex was in Cold Blade powerful arm she lean her head on his chest careful not to cut her on his Wire-mass as she did she could hear Cold Blade heart beating so hard and fast that she thought that it would burst out of it. **

**Lex (thinking): well it's nice to know I'm not the only one. **

**She thought as her heart was doing the same as they enter her bedroom Cold Blade Careful place Lex on the bed before walking into a shadow part of her room. Lex couldn't see what Cold Blade was doing until he walk out the shadow and what she saw took her breath away. As Lex sat up on the bed she can see that Cold Blade had taking off his WristBlades and Wire-mass off only his loincloth remain on for now. **

**Lex was deeply turn on by final seeing Cold Blade well built body without his Wire-mass getting in the way of her view. As he got to the bed he got on one kneed while Lex slide herself to him and begin to caressing his heavy muscle chest feeling his reptile like skin for a time before lowing her right hand to his loincloth and playful caressing the "Big" Bulge. As she did the bulge got even bigger but this didn't frighten her not at all but only the opposite rising her arousing even more so much so she ask. **

**Lex (caressing his chest and the bulge at the same time): Cold Blade would you take this off for me? **

**Cold Blade: for you Locksoo I'll do anything you want me to do. **

**He said as he rise for his kneed and standing slowly remove his loincloth once gone Lex let out a small animal like grow as she look at Cold Blade 12 inc and 3 inc thick yautja maleness. Lex reach out and caress form the top all the way down and up aging stroking him softly causing Cold Blade to let out deep and rumbling purrs letting her know that he is enjoying her touch on his sex weapon very much. But Lex just thought of something that Cold Blade is going to love she stop her stroking of his harden dick only to give him a playful smile before licking and sucking his dick all the way down round and every were in between until she could feel that Cold Blade was about to relish he's alien cum all over her body. **

**She stop and sexy climb back on her bed while jesting to him to join her on the bed of curse he did just as soon he was on the bed with her Lex playful untie one the bows to her red temptress bikini bottom laving the other one for Cold Blade to get which he did just that and removing her hip rings as well. Final revealing her whole body to his light growling eyes laying beside Lex Cold Blade slow run his left hand all over her body form scar cheek to her hot and wet pussy and every were in between as if he was studying and memorizing every curve and line of her body.**

**Cold Blade stop his caressing Lex body to only look deep into her one more time before deciding on something that he wanted to try for a long time. Leaning over and spreading his mandible jaw a wide in order for him to kiss Lex on the lips. He was careful not to cut her soft lips with shape teeth on his inner mouth. As unusual as this "kiss" is Lex return he's affection by touching his tongue with her over his teeth. This counter on until Cold Blade break the passions kiss and slowly move his lager body over her and place his arms on both sides of hers in order not to put his full weight on Lex. As Cold Blade slow enter Lex wet pussy she let out a deep moan of pleasure as she felt only the tip of his dick which he move slowly and carefully pushing in &out of her giving her body time adjust to his size and Cold Blade was rewarded for his patient as he was now able to put more of himself into Lex wet pussy with every gentler stroke. **

**But Lex wanted more from her yautja lover then just his hard dick inside her. She wanted to feel her body next to his. So moving her hands form his hips to his back and neck she pull him down to her. Once Lex felt Cold Blade muscle chest touch hers she let out loud moan of pleasure into his left ear would be if he had them. While Cold Blade on the other hand warp his giant arms around her body as he push all of himself into her fighting the eager to cum deep inside her right then and there but Cold Blade kept his control and slow begin to fuck Lex with long control strokes. This joining of two bodies counter on their pleaser full union till they was about to cum together in ecstasy until Lex shaper woke form her erotic dream cover in sweat and said. **

**Lex (sitting up in her bed and in a weak voice): Cold Blade. **

**At that very moment Cold Blade also awoke form the very same dream and said. **

**Cold Blade (sitting up in his bed and in a weak voice): Alexis. **

**Rico note: I know, I know I hate chaff hanger too but it's take me to long finish the whole chapter so I decide to put up this half now for you all who had been waiting for this update for so long time and I will post up rest later which will be very soon. Oh before I forget their will be more chapters of Fire Blood New Mates so kept a look out for them. Thank you Rico **


	9. Chapter 9

**chapter 8 part 2**

**Rico Note: well here is the other half of chapter 8 and I hope that all of you out their love this part as much as part one and now with that said. Enjoy and don't forget to read & review **

**As Lex slow lay back down to catch her breath and her spinning mind. Once she have both them back she thought about the very erotic dream she just have and fine herself wising that dream hadn't ending so soon. **

**Lex (thinking): O.k. maybe I like Cold Blade more then just a friend but do Cold Blade feel the same way about me? I mean we are literally form to very different worlds and I have just learn just a littler about his world but I will give it a try he's worth it. **

**As Lex was debating about her feeling toward Cold Blade. Cold Blade was doing the same but unlike Lex he had already amended to himself that he have very strong feelings for her and that erotic dream has just confirm his longing for her but what trouble him is how go about. **

**So Cold Blade got out of his bed a made his way to his trophy/weapon wall and for next few hours Cold Blade cleaning all his weapons and polish his trophy doing this time he thought about on how to court Alexis of chose he couldn't just do the same as he normal would to win the favor of a female by offing her a newly win trophy or her favorite food, jewel something like that but Alexis isn't just anther other female. **

**She is special just like his late mate was and as before Cold Blade made a vow that the Blooded Ooman female name Alexis Woods will be his mate no matter what anybody said. **

**The next morning Lex got up and dress for her day before having her breakfast and putting on her mask, Wrist Blades, Glaive and Spear Gun. Before leaving out her room and headed to the training room where she was greeted by Gray Knife. **

**Lex (bowing her head to him): Good morning, Elder **

**Gray Knife (doing the same to her): Good morning, Alexis ready to begin **

**Lex: (smiling): you know it. **

**So with small laugh form Gray Knife he begin showing her the art of Glaive fighting which Lex caught on very quick because Glaive fighting is the same as Combi-Stick fighting but the only difference is that their is more slashing at your prey then stabling letting you to be able to kill more. But when it was time for Spear Gun lesson Gray knife Call everyone to the center of the room. Once he had everyone attention he call Sharp Eye's and Sniper to step forward. **

**Gray Knife (looking at them): Sharp Eye and Sniper you too claim to be the best Spear Gun shooters in the clan today we will all see that is true or not. Because today we are having a shooting contest and the winner of this contest will have the honor of teaching Alexis here on how to use the Spear Gun on the hunt and I expect the winning of this contest to show her everything she will need to know. **

**Gray Knife also told Sharp Eye and Sniper the rules and that they have 2:00 minute to shoot as many targets down as they can as well that the targets are program to move at different rate of speed in order to make it more challenging for them. And with that say Gray Knife give Cold Blade a look and step over to Sharp Eye and Sniper world standing and handed them each a clan Spear Gun that hold 25 spear heads with two Spear Head magazine each. **

**As Sharp Eye and Sniper look over the black, gold and sliver gun Lex couldn't but to smile under her mask because the look of pure child like joy on their unmask faces it's not offend that she get to happy about something other then killing something. **

**Gray Knife Order everyone to stand clear as Sharp Eye and Sniper both put on their mask and got in their shooting stands. Gray Knife give Cold Blade the go ahead look which Cold Blade press a bottom on his Wrist com which made 150 soccer ball size targets drones ****decloak ****in the sky about them. as well a holograms timer and score broad with each of their names in yautja which Lex was abler to read thanks to Eldress Black Heart reading lesson. **

**Gray Knife: begin **

**As soon he spoke Sharp Eye and Sniper begin shooting out their targets right out the sky a lighting speed but what the two didn't know that Gray Knife hade one more surprise form them. As the final minute counted down some of target drones transforms into shoot targets and now was shoot out small bots of lighting at them forcing the 2 yautja to hit and move. But once the counter hit zero Sharp Eye and Sniper close their Spear Guns and put on their left leg just before Gray Knife walkover to were they was standing. **

**He look at them for a time before place his right hand on the shoulder of Sharp Eye and said. **

**Gray Knife: the winner is Sharp Eye to the score of 75 to 74. Now Sharp Eye you have the honor of teaching Alexis and also you can kept your clan Spear Gun until Alexis training is done. **

**Sharp Eye (in a strong and quit voices): I well train her as well as my mother train me Elder.**

**Gray Knife: we shell see young one. **

**He said he to him before leaving Alexis in his care which Sharp Eye wasted no time showing her the in and out of Spear Gun shooting which Lex catch on quickly. At the end of training for the day Gray Knife ask Alexis how did Sharp Eye do. **

**Lex: Very good Elder he show me a lot today but I sill have a lot more to learn. **

**Sharp Eye (look at her): yes, she do my Elder. **

**Gray Knife: Mmm. I see well then Sharp Eye you will counter on with Alexis Spear Gun training as well you can kept your clan Spear Gun until she had finish your training is that clear Sharp Eye? **

**Sharp Eye (bowing his head): yes, Elder **

**Gray Knife: good then you all are dismiss for today. **

**With that all the unbloodes made their way out of training room soon follow by Gray Knife, Cold Blade and Lex. As they enter Black Heart Class room Gray Knife explain to his mate on why Lex will be missing her class for today. **

**Black Heart: very well then she may go. But only that me and Dark Fire can go with you on this little tour of yours. **

**Gray Knife ( smiling and holding out his hand for her): I thought you might say that my Eldress and I wouldn't want it any other way. **

**Once Black Heart took Gray Knife hand they made the way out of her class room the first stop of their tour was the ship galley were Lex and her friends had lunch it's was kind of weird for Lex to be around other yautja other then Cold Blade and his family but fun as well seeing all the different rank yautja sitting and eating at very long metal tables that was side by side. **

**Once everyone had finish eating they all made their way out of the galley and on to the next stop of Lex tour was the clan weavers. But had a surprise for Lex as they enter she was amazes with all different color fibers that was hanging along the walls of the shop in the same that Hammer Fist have his weapons display.**

**As they made their way to the back of the room they was greeted**

**by white skin 8'0 foot tall female yautja wearing a black toga dress. **

**Which Lex found out later on that her name was Silk Hands she the head weaver of the clan and also a ETA yautja because of health. Gray Knife ask her about his special order she told him that it's ready and she will be back in a few minutes. It only her took about 2 minutes to return with 3 black boxes **

**Lex (looking up at him): some new outfits for the girls Elder? **

**Gray Knife (handed them to Dark Fire and Black Heart): you might say that Alexis. **

**As Silk Hands return with Gray Knife order he thank her before taking the 3 black boxes and making their out the shop and for the next few hours Gray Knife show Lex every part of the clan ship form top and bottom as well meeting Quick Fix a 7 foot tall and 6 inc 207ibc male yautja who is the head Care Taker and with his small army of assistant and ****apprentice that take care of all the repairs of the clan ship and all the others clan members ships as well. Gary Knife show Lex every part of the clan ship form top to bottom and everywhere in between. **

**When they reach the ship loading and holding bay Gray Knife told Lex that was the of her tour had ended and that he have two surprises for her. **

**Lex (looking at him with a puzzler look): what kind of surprises Elder? **

**Gray Knife didn't answer Lex question and just press a few buttons on his wrist com and a gray Ner'uda ship (standard shuttle) decloak a few feet behind her. As Lex heard the sound of something decloaking she turn around to it as she did the look of shock and joy came over her face as she said. **

**Lex (looking at the ship): this is for me? **

**Black Heart (holding out Gray Knife black boxes): yes and these as well, Alexis **

**Lex turn back around to them as Black Heart and Dark fire was holding out the three boxes that Gray Knife had got early today. Lex slow took them form their hands and open the first box to fine a beautiful red toga like dress with gold jewelry inside as well Lex quick open other two boxes. **

**The second box had a white toga like dress with silver jewelry as well but when she open the last box she notices that it was one size bigger then the others but never the less Lex open it to fine that it holds the very same metal link dress that Black Heart was wear the day she come to the clan ship but it was made out of gold then silver. **

**But that was not all as Lex took a second look there were a mask and Wrist Blades that was made out of gold as well. Lex slowly took the mask out of the box to get a real good look at it. As she did Lex notice that her gold mask is the same as her hunting mask but her Blooded symbol was made out of rubies instead of red plant. **

**Lex (putting her mask back in the box and closing it): Thank you all for the wonderful gifts. **

**Black Heart: you are welcome Alexis. Now do you have any question about any the places you have seen today? **

**Lex: no. Eldress **

**Gray Knife: well then we will leave you too then. **

**And with that said Gray Knife, Black Heart and Dark Fire made their way out the clan ship holding bay leaving Cold Blade and Lex alone for first today. **

**Lex (turning to him): how long did you know about this? **

**Cold Blade (smiling at her): not long Locksoo. Ready for your frying lesson for today? **

**Lex: you bet I am. **

**Cold Blade just laugh a little before walking in the shuttle with Lex behind him. As Lex sat down at the controls Cold Blade expand to her how each of buttons works before she close her shuttle doors and slowly fry the ship out the holding bay and into space. **

**Just like before it didn't take Lex long for her to master frying her new ship leaving him to wonder do she really need anymore frying lesson. As Lex landed her ship in the ship holding bay and make their out Lex as. **

**Lex (looking at him): Cold Blade is their anyway that I can see your quarters?**

**Cold Blade (looking at her and smiling): why yes, it will be my honor to show you my quarters come with me. **

**With that said Cold Blade and Lex made their way to the warrior deck were Cold Blade show her which one was his out the hundreds of door the line the hallway as they enter Lex wasn't all that surprise to see that Cold Blade room was one size bigger the hers. **

**Lex (looking around): you have very nice quarters Cold Blade. **

**Cold Blade why thank you Locksoo please feel free look to around. **

**Lex: thank you, Cold Blade but first I like you to try cooking for us dinner that's if want to wait until you think your ready? **

**Cold Blade thought about it for a time before telling Lex that he will give it a try with that Cold Blade made his way to the kitchen while Lex look around Cold Blade room some more. **

**The first stop on Lex self guided tour was Cold Blade ****trophy/weapon wall were for the first time she saw the Cold Blade clan weapons and his set of armor. Lex notes that Cold Blade Stander armor have a lot of scaring and crack all marks over every part of it a clear sign that it's owner have been in a lot of fights. **

**Next was he's Ritual armor which was one size bigger the his Stander Armor but have many skulls of different prey made into the armor giving it a unique and fearsome look and then their was Cold Blade Clan armor Lex loss her breath for a moment as she set her yellow color eye's on his black and sliver armor that have gold lance on the edges it's much bigger then his other 2 armor and as well she notices that it have 2 items his other don't. **

**The first thing is that it had the clan symbol on the chest plate and it also have a black and sliver chain mail like suite. Lex wonder what the second armor could be for but decide to wait and ask Cold Blade about later. **

**Next she turn her attending over to his other set of trophies that he had display which had 2 hard meat drone skulls she guess form his Blooded trial after taking a long look at each skull Lex made her way to Cold Blade bedroom. **

**Which was a little bit bigger then her like the rest of Cold Blade ****quarters as Lex run her hand over the thick furs covers that was on Cold Blade King size bed. Lex had a smile across her face as her mind picture Cold Blade laying their ****with noting on him sleeping like a new born baby. **

**Lex let out sigh as the image her mind slowly disappear before her eyes and she made her to Cold Blade bathroom her mind was doing it again because when she look into his walk in shower the image of Cold Blade showing himself appear. **

**Lex let out a low yautja like purr as watch the water flow over every part of her imaginary Cold Blade body. But her viewing was shot live because she can hear the real Cold Blade calling for her form the next room. **

**So with anther deep sigh Lex made her out of the bathroom and made her to Cold Blade ****kitchen were she was greeted by Cold Blade before he pull out chair for her to sit. **

**Once he had taking his chair before he nervous watch as Lex took bites of the meat that he cook and was over joy when she told him that he did a wonderful Job on the food. **

**As they ate their dinner Lex ask Cold Blade many questions about his other ****trophy, clan weapons and armor which Cold Blade was more then happy to answer but their was one question that he didn't expect for her to ask. **

**Lex (looking at her empty plate): Cold Blade I have to tell you something that happening to me last night. **

**Cold Blade (looking at her with a concern look): tell me what had happen Locksoo? **

**Lex (looking at him with a smile): it's noting bad Cold Blade. It's just had a very weird dream last night that all. **

**Cold Blade (looking puzzler): what kind of a dream Locksoo? **

**Lex: well… **

**Lex told him everything that had happen in her dream last night and when she was finish Cold Blade look like he had just seen a ghost. **

**Lex: what's wrong Cold Blade? **

**Cold Blade: Noting Locksoo it'd just that I had the very same dream as well. **

**Lex (shock look): What!? But how could that be? **

**Cold Blade (shacking his head to side to side): I don't know how? Locksoo but do know one thing. **

**Lex (looking confuse): and that is? **

**Cold Blade (small smile): that our dream was far too short. **

**Lex (the same): yes it was Cold Blade. **

**They share a laugh before Cold Blade got up for his chair and pick up his plate before head over to Lex in order get her empty plate as well but instance he just neatly place them on anther before taking a knee beside as well taking her hand off the table and into his and said. **

**Cold Blade (holding her hand and looking into her eyes): Alexis I something very importing to ask you. **

**Lex (looking into his eyes): what is it you want to ask me Cold Blade? **

**Cold Blade: will you give me the honor of counting you to be my life mate. **

**Needless to say Lex was in compete shock by Cold Blade proposes and for a time she couldn't say anything just stare into his brown/yellow eyes. That she now can see is full with love, hope and fear which shock Lex thought that she will never see fear in any yautja yet alone Cold Blade and that when Lex decided to accept Cold Blade **

**proposes by doing something that she been wanted to do since last night. **

**Lex smile at Cold Blade before taking her left hand and light rubbing the right side of his face for a short time before leaning over to him and careful press her lips to his. **

**They stay in this embraced until they both need to come up for some air and that when Cold Blade said. **

**Cold Blade (smiling): I take that as a yes. **

**It had been three months since that night Lex accepted Cold Blade courtship of her and she had never to regretted it. Cold Blade show he had kind and loving side to her that she would never aspect form a yautja at the same time her training and schooling counting on as well. **

**Gray Knife was very surprise on how quickly learn how to** **wield her Glaive with such grace and deadly precision the same can be said about her Spear Gun training with Sharp Eye. He was just surprise as their Elder on how fast of she learn to use his ****favorite ****weapon just as good as he maybe evening better. **

**Gray Knife was so impress on how well Shape Eye have show Lex the art of Spear Gun shooting. He decide to let the others unbloodes try their hands at teaching so when it was time for Lex Net and Scatter Gun lesson. **

**Gray Knife had two more contest giving Stone Hand, Steel Claw, Dicer and Edger a chance to win the prize of teaching Lex and as well the right to use a Clan weapon. **

**For the contest for her Net Gun Lesson it was between Stone Hand and Steel Claw and the end Stone Hand win the right to teach Lex and use the Clan Net Gun and for her Scatter Gun her Lesson it was between Dicer and Edger which Lex was very happy to see that Dicer win the contest seeing that him and her had got off on the wrong foot this well give her to get to know one of the youngest unbloodes a little better. **

**It didn't take long for Stone Hand and Dicer quickly discover what their Elder, Cold Blade and Sharp Eye had already know. That Lex is very quick study and in very little time she master them both. **

**Now that her yautja guns are done with now it's Gray Knife and his son to finish up her training stating with her Plasma Caster.**

**A weapon that Lex have been looking forward to learn every since her weapons training begin and Cold Blade was more the happy to show he hopes to be his further Mate the ends and outs of Plasma Caster shooting. **

**First by show her how to shoot manual with her Wrist com which it took Lex a few days to get the hang of but by the end of that week she was blasting air target ****drones out the sky of the training room with deadly aim. Next was targeting with her mask which Lex enjoy very much just as much as Cold Blade enjoy watching her shooting air targets drones lift and right out the sky. **

**So seeing that she can hander her stander Plasma Caster so well Cold Blade deiced let use her ritual Plasma Caster and a Clan one that he will get Hammer Fist to make when it's time for her to use it. But when Cold Blade told her never use the wrong Power pack with a Plasma Caster. **

**Now of course she question on why she can't use one Power pack for all her Plasma Caster. **

**Cold Blade (looking at her with his arm cross): because if any yautja happen to foolish enough to use the wrong Power pack for their Plasma Caster two things will happen. **

**Lex: (head to one side): and that is? **

**Cold blade (uncrossing his arms and smile ): well one is that the Plasma Caster will not work for lack of power making one of your most powerful weapon useless or your Plasma caster will overload and explosion taking half your head and shoulder with it. **

**Needless to say Lex got Cold Blade point and made sure that she never mix her Plasma Caster with the wrong Power pack. The next thing that Cold Blade told Lex was how to change her Plasma Caster blast which was quite simple all she had to do is hold her target lock on for a time for a more powerful blast but the down side to that it will take a lot power form your Power pack with each change blast. So he warn her not use this technical unless she have to. **

**As all ways it did take long for Lex to master her Ritual Plasma Caster so Cold Blade ask Hammer Fist to make Lex Clan Plasma Caster and Power pack. **

**Now of course Hammer First was more then happy to make Lex Clan Power pack and Plasma caster and told his good friend they will be ready for her to use the day and sure enough they were but Cold Blade was very surprise that Hammer Fist also made the rest of Lex Clan weapons and armor as well. Cold Blade ask him why did he make all the unnecessary items? **

**Hammer Fist: sooner or later our good friend Alexis will be needing them and beside I couldn't just stop with her Clan Plasma Caster and Power pack and not do the rest. **

**Cold Blade (smiling): Mmm good point. Now their one more item that I need form you my good friend. **

**Hammer Fist (looking at with a puzzler look): and what is this item you need Cold Blade? **

**As Cold Blade told Hammer Fist what the Item was he was in shock that he's friend would ask for a courtship bracelet but never the less Hammer Fist give the item and the clan Plamsa Caster & Power pack before Cold Blade made he way out of Hammer Fist. **

**When Lex come to the training room that next morning Cold Blade had two things waiting for her. The first was her Clan Power pack and Plasma which Lex learn that the Black Claw Clan Plasma Caster is the second most powerful of all the yautja clans. **

**It may not have the raw destructive power like it's sister variant of the Dark Blade Clan that can burn a prey skin right off it's bones in seconds but do have multiple targeting and firing modes. Which Lex fine out first hand that ranges form a singer long beam blast to a three round blast. As well it can target up six different prey at once giving the hunter even more advanced on the hunt. **

**Like before it didn't take long for Lex to master her Clan Plasma Caster. As the day end Cold Blade told her that she had company her Plasma Caster and that he something give her. **

**Lex (head to one side): oh. What is it? **

**Cold Blade (smiling under his mask): just something I thought you might like to have that all. **

**He said before he pull out a small black box form his carry bag and handed to her. Cold Blade watch as she open the box to reveal a sliver arm bracelet that have a round black diamond in the middle and as well that it had some thing in yautja on it which read " to my Locksoo I give you this bracelet in hope one day I will be your life mate Cold Blade." **

**Lex (smiling and looking at him): thank you for the wonderful gift Cold Blade but I can't give your answer now I will need more time to think about it. **

**Cold Blade: yes I do understand Locksoo I can wait for your decision. **

**Cold Blade counting his courtship of Lex but his training of her will have to wait because it is now Gray Knife turn to conuting his teaching of Lex and the lession this time is the deadly art of Smart Dise and Shuriken throwing which Lex been looking forward to learn just as much then her Plasma Caster. **

**As Lex begin her throwing lesson with a practice disk which was a disk with no blades on just the hand holder. The first thing Gray Knife told is to count to ten in her mind every time she throw her dics by the time she gets to ten be ready to catch it. He was right by counting to ten she catch the practice disk with easy. **

**Not long after that first day Lex was now abler to throw her own Smart Disk and Shuriken with deadly accuracy so well in fact Gray Knife also show her how 2 at once a technique that he had show only to his sons as well how to use them as hand to hand weapons which it took Lex two weeks for her to master both of technique. **

**Now it was Cold Blade turn agin to teach he hopes his future mate how to use her taps which it took only Lex two days to learn how to set for ambush attack or thorw them like hand grenades. **

**Once agin it was Gray Knife turn to share his logic with his only female student that quickly become his favor student a fact he only told his mate. **

**Lex lesson this time was how to use three vision modes of her mask on the hunt which she already got the basic form Hammer Fist. But now she will get full logic of her Elder on the subject. **

**The first thing that Gray Knife had her to do is spend a whole day in each mode in order for her get use to seeing them as well good understand them. Day one was in Thermal Vision or "heat vision" as Lex call it and for her it was hard at first for her to walk around seeing in the same vision that her yautja friends use but by day end she got the feel for it. **

**Day two was in Neuro Vision in this mode Lex can see the mind set of her prey by different color marker which are. **

**Green: Passive (non-threatening)**

**Flashing Green: Panicking**

**Yellow: Hostile (potentially aggressive)**

**Red: Aggressive **

**Flashing Red: Violent (attacking you)**

**And the last day was in Tech Vision in this mode Lex can see any fluctuating energy signatures which can be used useful or harmful to her as well able to see any cloak yautja and item.**

**With that done Gray Knife told her she have test for her. **

**Lex: what kind of a test Elder? **

**Gray Knife: a Seek and destroy test Alexis. Just hunt down nine hiding targets that are place around the training room that are in different Vision setting but you can only use your Plasma Caster, Glaive, and Smart Disc this way I can see how your use them on the hunt. But you have to wait till tomorrow to get ready. **

**Lex: (in a child like voice): but Elder I would like to do it now. **

**Gray Knife (chuckle a little): Alexis. **

**Lex: (same voices and smiling): o.k. Elder tomorrow it is. **

**The next day Lex come to training room ready to complete her Mask Vision training but she was in for a surprise. **

**Lex (A puzzler look): Cold Blade what are you doing here? **

**Cold Blade: I'm here to start your Movement Training. But Elder told me that my Mask Vision test will ready today? **

**Cold Blade: yes, it is ready Locksoo but I feel that you could use some training on how you move on the hunt. **

**Lex (in anger voice): what is wrong on how I move Cold Blade?! **

**Cold Blade (in a calm voice): noting to bad Locksoo but I feel that you need to refine your movement on the hunt. But if you feel you can pass father test without my training you are free to do so. **

**Lex look a Cold Blade for a moment before let out a deep sigh before asking. **

**Lex: o.k. Cold Blade where do we begain? **

**With that Lex Movement Training begain the first thing that Cold Blade show his female friend is how to do all the gymnastics moves that she could every wanted to know needless to say Lex was amaze on how someone that is size of Cold Blade can perform with such agilely and grace. As always Lex caught on fast but she enjoy the time with as much as she could especial when she show how to play "tag" which quickly become their favorite game. **

**But like all good things it must come to a end Lex finish her Movement Training in one week and thanks to that extra training she pass Gray Knife Mask Vision test with easy. **

**Gray Knife: congratulate Alexis you have pass you Mask Vision test. Now there is one more lesson for you to learn for your weapons training be complete**

**Lex: and that lesson is that Elder **

**Cold Blade: Trophy Preparation Locksoo. **

**Lex (looking at Cold Blade): oh? And who will be my teaching me this lesson **

**Gray Knife: that will be me Alexis meet in the ship bay tomorrow with your weapons and armor. **

**Lex: yes, Elder **

**And with that said Lex her out of the training room like she been doing for the last two months. As fast as her weapons training have gone her lesson with Black Heart and Dark Fire was just as fast. So fast in fact Lex lean everything that she needed to know of being a female in the yautja world in about a month time.**

**So now she spends her time after her weapon training with Gray Knife or Cold Blade she help Black Heart as a Jr. aid or helping out her good friend Hammer First in his shop. **

**The next morning Lex arrive in the ship loading bay to discover that they will be take the Shadow Rose to a for litter hunting on near by hunting planet which Lex was more the ready to get her feet on some solid ground for a littler while. **

**As they made their way to the planet Gray Knife ask. **

**Gray Knife (looking at the view screen): Alexis may I ask you a question? **

**Lex: yes, you may Elder. **

**Gray Knife: are you going to take Cold Blade to be your life mate? **

**Lex (rubbing her arm bracelet): I haven't decided yet. **

**Gray Knife: oh I see. **

**Lex: don't get me wrong Elder the time I have share with Cold Blade have been wonderful but. **

**Gray Knife: but what Alexis? **

**Lex: there are some question that need to be answer. **

**Gray Knife (looking at her with a puzzler look): what kind of questions? **

**Lex: well, there are action only three question the first one is can me and Cold Blade have children? Second why me Cold Blade could have any female in the clan if wanted too? And third how would the rest of the clan will react when they fine out that they have Ooman Female as a menber of their clan? **

**Gray Knife: I may have some answer to your question that if you wish to hear them? **

**Lex: yes, I do wish hear it. **

**Gray Knife (light laughing): very well then. **

**Gray Knife first suggest that she should ask Green Hand about her and Cold Blade are able to have pups. As for the other too question she have. **

**He told her that she was correct about other female longing for his son to be their mate or life mate but to his shock and surprise as well his fellow warriors he said no to all of them. **

**Lex (with a shock look on her face): did you ask him why Elder? **

**Gray Knife: yes, I did Alexis and his answer was "I just wanted to focus on the hunt father not females father". But I know that he was trying hiding the fact he was sill mourning the last of Shadow Rose but when you come to us Cold Blade forces change a great deal. **

**With that said Gray Knife let a small laugh before telling her that tuneful don't know how the other half of the clan will react to the news of Ooman as a member but add it that he is very proud to have as a member his clan. **

**As they come close to the hunting planet lex notice that it's about them same size of earth but it had more green color to it then blue. **

**Once on the plante surface Gray Knife told Lex follow him and watch what he do. **

**Gray Knife turn on the Shadow Rose cloak before they made their way into the Dark alien jungle tree line. Once at the tree line Gray Knife and Lex cloak themselves and watch as Gray Knife easy made his up one of the jungle that line all around them and ask for her did them same thanks to Cold Blade movement training and D.N.A. mix Lex discover that she have the same ability as her yautja friends as well to climb on any flat surface as well see in heat vision without her mask.**

**Once up in the tree Gray Knife and Lex use the long interlocking tree limps like sidewalks on to make their way over the jangle floor till Gray Knife found what he was looking for. **

**Gray Knife (looking down at the jangle floor): Aaa there is our prey. **

**He said to Lex over their mask radio before she begin to scan a very big sleep alien hyena that had fangs like a salber tooth tiger. Lex watch quietly as Gary Knife jamp down form tree that there are watching his prey form. **

**As soon as he did that the black and gold saber tooth beast wake form his lap and begin to sniffing the air around him right before he leap to his claw feet and let out deadly growl Lex guess that he must have pick up Gray Knife ****scent and to show the saber beast he was right Gray Knife decloak and ****release**** his 18 inc black and gold clan Wrist Blades form his gauntlet before getting in his fighting stand. **

**The beast leap at him and try to pin him down with his long razor sharp claws but Gray knife just jump sideways letting the ****saber tooth beast fry right by him. The beast did this two more times and like before Gray Knife just jump sideways out of his way. **

**Lex can tell that this deadly dances of Gray Knife was pissing off his prey and form what could see that he getting himself ready for last change and this time he didn't jump at him until last possible second but to the surprise of the beast and Lex. **

**Gray Knife didn't side step him but grip him in mid-air by the neck and gut him like pig getting ready for the gill. As the lifeless body is hanging form Gray Knife claw hand he call Lex form their tree that they was watching form. **

**Once she had ****decloak and standing by his side he place the dead beast on the ground and begain showing and expanding on the proper way of removing the skull of your prey and skinned. As bloody and gore as this whole lession was Lex fine herself not running over to near by bush to throw up her breakfast. **

**Once Gray Knife finish with that part of the lesson out the way Gray Knife show her all different tools that was in his trophy kite and expanding what each one is for and how to use them. Lex amaze on how fast it took Gray Knife to take a blood cover skull into new trophy in few ****minutes. **

**Gray Knife told Lex that her weapons training is complete and if she want to she can go hunting on her own. Lex thought about few mins before telling him that she didn't feel ready for that yet But she would love to watch him more if that ok with him. **

**Gray Knife (look at her with a smile on his faces under his mask): very well Alexis let's counter the hunt. **

**With that said Gray Knife ****grab ****the now skinless and headless body of the beast and tie some wire cord around it back feet before ****dragging**** it to the tree that he and Lex was in and tie it to one the tree limb before letting out a thunderously roar that echo thought out the dark ****jungle letting the hunting grounds and yautja gods knows that he had made his first kill of the day. **

**For the rest of the day Lex stay by Gray Knife side as he hunted down 8 more different alien beast one of which he told Lex that she can try out her ****Trophy Preparation skill on. Lex was little hesitate about ****skinned and remove the skull from one his prey but the never the less she did as Gray Knife ask her to do and he was very impress on how skillfull she was on her first try. **

**As the day end Gray knife and Lex made their way back to the Shadow Rose with his new trophy and skins. Once they was back on the Clan ship Gray Knife told her that he and Black Heart are having a little party for her to celebrate her ****complete weapon training but it won't be for anther hour giving her time to clean up and change as well stop by Green Hand. **

**It didn't take her to clean up and put on the red dress that Black Heart and Gray Knife give her with the gold jewel that come with it. As she took one last look at herself in her bathroom mirror she couldn't help but smile at herself before heading out of her bathroom and ****quarters. **

**As she enter the Mad Lab she found him sitting at his disk reading something but stop to see who had come to see him. When he did he was shock to see Lex in a very beautiful red dress and with gold jewel that made her look a living goddess. **

**Lex: are you alright Green Hand? **

**Green Hand ( ****blinking ****his eyes ): yes, I'm fine **

**Lex: your sure? Because you like you seen a ghost. **

**Green Hand (smiling): no. not a ghost but a goddess. **

**Lex (smiling and blessing): Aaa thank you Green Hand **

**Green Hand: your are welcome Alexis now what brings you to see me today? **

**Lex took a deep breath before telling Green Hand why she come to see him today. Needless to say that Green Hand was shock by Lex question but with a quick look at her ****courtship bracelet on her arm he know why she ask such a question. He told her that he truly didn't know the answer to her question but he will fine out for as soon as possible. Lex thank him for his time before heading out the Med Lab doors and as for Green Hand he quick begin look for the answer to Lex question. **

**It took a few minters for Lex to reach Gray Knife and Black Heart quarters. Once she was in dinning hall she fine that Gray Knife and his family as well Hammer Fist and all the unbloodes dress in yautja formula wear. Which are ceremonial armor for the males and toga like dress for the females. Lex enjoy herself very much but when it got a littler late into the night Gray Knife call a end to the party in order for everyone to be abler to get up tomorrow. **

**Cold Blade offer to walk her back to her room which she happily accept on the to her quarters they talk about how Dark Fire and Dicer was eyeing each other doing their time at the party. Lex and Cold Blade both agreed that they have to some how get those too talk each other. Now at Lex quarters doorway Cold Blade ask her would she like to him help train the unbloodes tomorrow. **

**Lex (looking into his eyes): I would love to but I had already promise Hammer Fist That I will help him tomorrow. **

**Cold Blade (sad voice): oh I see. **

**Lex (smiling): but we can have lunch together after we done. How do that sound Cold Blade? **

**Cold Blade (smiling as well): that sound wonderful Locksoo well until tomorrow good night Locksoo **

**Lex: good night Cold Blade. **

**With that Cold Blade made to his ****quarters as Lex enter hers had a quick shower and went to bed. The next morning Lex got up dress hershlf for her day before going to her kitchen to have Breakfast before heading out her door to Hammer Fist shop. **

**Lex didn't put on any of weapons today seeing their was no need to anyway she wasn't training anymore and that all the yautja she had meet been very respectable to her. So Lex just put on her translator collar and arm bracelet but what Lex didn't know is that she will later on will regret that decision. **

**As she enter Hammer Fist shop only to fine him sitting at his desk with his face in his claw hands as well he was literally up to his neck with broken armors and weapons. **

**Lex (looking over all the broken armors and weapons before looking at him): **

**Hammer Fist did we had a war while I was asleep last night? **

**Hammer Fist (looking up at her before putting his head back into his hands): no. Alexis something most worst then that. **

**Hammer Fist told her that the young bloods have are back form a hunting tip and all most of them have their weapons and armor broken or lost. He got a bit of a hang over form last night party. **

**Lex (smiling at him): well it's a good thing that I'm here to help you then. **

**With that Lex begin helping her hang over friend by the time for her to meet Cold Blade for lunch she and Hammer Fist had almost replacing or repairing all the Young Bloods armor and weapons. **

**Lex (put a mask by a armor): well that it I have to get going Hammer Fist. **

**Hammer Fist (working on a Wrist Blades before looking at her): go on ahead Alexis I can get the rest and thank you for all your help. **

**Lex (smiling): your welcome Hammer Fist. **

**With that said Lex made her out of Hammer Fist shop and to the ship galley were she fine a nice ****table for her and Cold Blade and waited for Cold Blade to come just then a group Young Bloods come in the galley. **

**As they did Lex notice that the four Young Bloods had all different kinds of skulls hang off their bodies but the one that stand out above the others is their pack leader standing at 7'6 tall and about 220 wearing the mark of the blooded one on his forehead and a red ****banner**** that is hang over his left shoulder as well he had more skull hang off his body then the others. **

**As they come over to her table she give them a head bow and all but one give her one in return. **

**Pack Leader (looking down at her with his arm cross in a deep male voice): I don't show respect to a concubine. **

**Right then everyone who was in the galley stop dead in their tacks and turn to were Lex was ****sitting ****at. As Lex stand up and look at the one who had just call a hoe the other Young Bloods look at their leader like they couldn't ****believe**** that he just say that. **

**Lex (anger in her voice): what did you call me?!**

**Pack Leader (uncrossing his arm): a concubine but maybe that isn't the right word for you maybe slut or whore is better title for you. **

**Lex (looking dead into his green eyes): and what make you think that I'm any of those words?! **

**Pack Leader (with a cocky smile on his face): what else can you be seeing that you have no trophy to show form your so call Blooded tail and snice you have been with us you have spend all your time with the Elder. **

**Lex: that because I have been trainging with him your Asshole! **

**Pack Leader (crossing his arm again): yes you have been "trainging" with him alright on how to pleasure him. **

**He said right before he begin to laughing right in her face he only stop his laughing at her when he notes her arm ****bracelet and shock to see Cold Blade name was on it. **

**Pack Leader (pointing at her arm bracelet and trying to stop laughing): by the gods not only she is the Elder whore it seems that she is he's son as well. **

**Once ****again ****he burst into thunders laugher in Lex face again as he did Lex eyes slowly begin to glow as well her rage. **

**Pack Leader (stop laughing smiling to ear to ear): come my young bloods let the Elder and his son whore eat she will need all her strength to bed them well. **

**He said right before he did the most disrespectful thing yet he turn his back to her which sting everyone because it most ****dangerous ****thing a yautja to do because it the yautja way of giving someone "the finger" but it much worst then the human term is. It tell the other that you are weak and that you can't harm him or her in anyway. **

**But he had just turn his back on wrong one as he was about to anther step when he felt someone pull his arm and turn him around only to see it was a very piss off Lex who eyes are glowing as if they was on fire and with one punch to his stomach causing the Pack Leader to fall to knees only to ****reserve ****a powerful right cross that breaking his right lowly mandible. **

**The sick sound of a bone slapping was hear by all who was near as well saw that her punch had knock him out cold as well because he fall to the metal floor unconscious with a loud thud but Lex didn't stop their she begin to stomping the shit out him but was cut shot by the sec Young Blood who grab her by the waist lift her away form their unconscious leader only to have Lex fury turn on him with a backward head butt to his face she was free form his hold but like with his Leader she was done with him. **

**Lex quickly turn around and begin to give the second Young Blood a hail left and rights into his rub cage like he was a heavy punching bag ****breaking**** or cracking a few of them before she give him a hellis upper cut that took him off his feet and he landed on one near by metal table that had few on lookers who was cheering for Lex. **

**The third Young Blood come to the aid to sec Young Blood before she could do anything more by garbing Lex by her shoulder but before he could do anything else Lex grab his hand and arm form her shoulder and with judo like throw into wall of standing on lookers. **

**At the same time their leader who had woke form his force lap that Lex give him he shock his head left and right to get the stars away form his eye only to see that the Ooman female had throw one of his man into wall of yautja. **

**With a thunders roar showing everyone in the galley that she had indeed broken his right lowly mandible as it was hanging lifeless form his jaw before he releasing the blades form his gauntlet and change at Lex who had her back to him and try to take her head off with one blow. **

**Only to be disappointed by Lex ducking out of the way she quickly turning around and face him only get a number of deadly swings form him which Lex block or doge them until she caught his Wrist Blade arm and one swift and painful move she slap his arm and slam into the metal floor with Lex on top him giving a ****series ****of vicious right hands to his face until it was cover in glowing green blood only to stop by pull a yautja combat knife form his belt of his loincloth. **

**As she rise the blade for the kill he now know she is not weak and now he will pay for that mistake with his life but before she could deliver the fatal blow Gray Knife garb her by the arm pull her off of him in one graceful and powerful movement that send frying into the air and landed on all fours like a wild cat with knife sill in her hand. **

**Now it was Gray Knife turn to face in rage Lex who was now standing looking at him like a blood thirsty killer not the sweet and kind female had got to know very well. But that thought was quickly push a side when Lex notices that her prey was slow crawling away and the only thing that was standing in way her was Gray Knife so with that Lex charge at him with such fury and rage it was as if she was a Hard Meat drone. **

**But Gray Knife stood his ground and with one powerful but control punch to Lex stomach knocking all the air out and ending her rampage. As her unconscious body fell into his waiting arms before he handed her to Cold Blade who now standing by his father side before he order him to take her to a holding cell and wait for him and his mother while he found out what just happen here. Cold Blade did as he's father have order him to do and slowly made he's way out the galley and to the holding cell. **

**Once their Cold Blade careful lay Lex on one the cell beds before taking a good long look at the now sleeping Lex. **

**Cold Blade (thinking): she is just as beautiful asleep she is awake. **

**Cold Blade thought before he knee down to ****gentle caress**** her scar cheek before rising off the cell floor and making his way out of her turn to force field to her cell on. Once that task was done Cold Blade headed out the hold cells door to wait for his Father and Mother just by luck may have it their was already at the door as he come out. **

**Gray Knife (look at him): is she sill asleep Cold Blade? **

**Cold Blade (with a worry look): yes, father she is but will she be alright? I never seen anybody act that way before yet alone her. **

**Gray Knife (place his hand on his right shoulder): she will be fine my son she just need some time to clam down and rest that all. Now I need you to call a clan meeting and to tell Green Hand to bring the Young Bloods that was in galley with him every if they are heal or not. **

**Cold Blade: yes, father. **

**As Gray Knife was giving Cold Blade his matching orders Lex work up form her littler lap and fine herself on a bed that was not her own or any of the med lab beds in a small room that she didn't know how she got their or why she is in this room. **

**Just then as if someone had push the play button in her mind showing her all that happen to her before she was knock out by Gray Knife. Lex let out a gasp of horror when she relies that she had try to kill Gray Knife the yautja that she came to respect and love as much as her own father. **

**Just as she thought that Gary Knife and Black Heart come in the cell room and turn off Lex cell force field walk as that did Lex quickly got off her cell bed kneel before them with her head down waiting to hear punishment but to her shock and amazement Gary Knife Call her form the cell floor and Black Heart took her into her long arms before sitting down with her on the cell bed holding her like she was her own child. **

**A few minutes when by before Lex ask.. **

**Lex ( In Black Heart arms and lap): what happen to me Elder? I never been that mad in all my life. **

**Black Heart (holding her and looking down at her): that what we yautja call hyper rage it only happen to a very few females and every fewer males but when it happen to whom every it maybe they became just as dangers as Hard Meat Queen. **

**Lex (looking up at her): so that wasn't anther side effect form my DNA mix? **

**Gray Knife (looking at with a sad look): no Alexis it was not but me what send you in such a rage? **

**Lex let out a deep sigh before she told Gray Knife and Black Heart everything that happen with her and the Young Bloods which Gray Knife had already heard some of the story form warriors form the galley but he couldn't ****believe ****that his young blood clan would be so disrespectful and honor less. But as he look into Lex eyes he now know it was all true. At the same time Lex could see the hurt and anger that full the eyes as well. Gray Knife kneel in forth Lex and Black Heart and took Lex hand into his and said. **

**Gray Knife (on one kneed with Lex hand into his): I'm so sorry Alexis if I have knew what I know now I would never had stop you. **

**Black Heart (rubbing Lex long hair and looking at Gray Knife): yes, that was a mistake that about to be ****correct**** isn't that right Gray Knife. **

**Gray Knife (looking at her): yes, it is my love. **

**Lex was puzzler as she watch Gray Knife got off the cell and quickly made his out the holding cell main door laving a very confess Lex until Black Heart said. **

**Black Heart (looking down at her): Gray Knife is calling a clan meeting in order to make sure that something like this will never happen again. But there is something I need you to do for me Alexis before you come the meeting. **

**Lex (looking up at her): what do you need me to do Eldress? **

**Black Heart: just get yourself clean up and put on your armor and all of your weapons it is time for the clan to see what you have truly learn form us. **

**Lex: yes, it is Eldress. **

**But Lex didn't want to leave the strong and safe feeling of Black Heart strong arms that are warp around her and for a few minutes longer then she should have stay in those arms but Black Heart didn't mine at all but they both know as peaceful and nice as this moment is they can't stay like this much longer so in fear of benign late for the clan meeting Black Heart slowly uncross her arms around form Lex before letting her got off lap and they both made their way out the holding cells main door before going their separate ways. **

**Once Lex got to her ****quarters Lex wasted litter time getting herself clean up before put on her armor and weapons as well she made a vow to herself never to go anywhere again without any weapons on her before heading out her door and to the clan meeting hall. **

**As the hall door slowly open Lex could see that this meeting will be way different then the last clan meeting because everyone was talking to each other in small circle with their backs to each other. But as she enter the hall and the doors close behind her everyone quick notices her and slowly made a path for her to walk thought as she did the ones that was closely to her could see she was dress for war. **

**Once Lex reach the back of the room were Gray Knife and Black Heart chairs were at Lex could see that both of them was already sitting in them and that Gray Knife is now holding a sliver and gold Glaive in his right hand with the blades out one pointed to the sky the other resting by Gray Knife feet and as for their children Dark Fire was standing by mother side on the right and Cold Blade on the left. Lex give them both head bow before standing by Cold Blade side. **

**A few minutes pass by before Green Hand and the Young Bloods come in the meeting hall and quickly made their way to Gray Knife and Black Heart are sitting at Lex can feel her rage returning and the only thing that is keeping her form walking down to them and taking their heads off right then and there is the fact that Cold Blade had gape hold her right hand at the moment they enter the hall. **

**As Green Hand took his place in line and the Young Bloods kneel at the edge of the small steps that led up to their chars. Both Gray Knife and Black Heart slowly got out of their chair and made their way down to them as they did both of could see that Lex have give them all one hell of a beating but the one that had took the must of that beating was their leader. **

**The Young Blood that Both Gray Knife and Black Heart had hand pick to led their young blood clan but now their high hope form him is now have turn to ****disappointment**** and anger which Black Heart was more then happy to show him how she felt by give him a powerful backhand that was so vicious that everyone in the hall thought she had broken one of his other mandibles. **

**Once he pick himself off the hall floor and wipe the blood form mouth he return to his kneeling position. Now it was Gary Knife turn to show how he feel by putting one ****Glaive blades under his chain making him lift ****eyes form the floor and into his Elder in return him give him a look that send a cold chill down his back before calling for Lex to stand by his side once she had Gray Knife close the Glaive blades and handed it to her before saying. **

**Gray Knife (looking at her): what every punishment you decide for them I will enforce it. **

**Lex took it and turn her mask eyes back on the four Young Blood now knowing that she have their lives in her hands. A part of her wanted to use Gray Knife ****Glaive and take all their heads off and put them on her trophy wall and other part is saying they are just kids that needed to teach a very good hard lesson. **

**So Lex handed it back his Glaive and said. **

**Lex: (looking at him): as beautiful as this is Elder I won't be needed it. **

**Before she giving him and Black Heart a head bow before turning her attention back to the kneeling Young Bloods for a time she just look at them before asking. **

**Lex (looking at the pack leader): what is your name young blood? **

**Striker (in a low rumble voice): it's Striker. **

**Lex (pulling out her combat knife form her right boot): well, Striker you have deciding to make. **

**Lex told him that he had two choices one is that he must cut off three prices of hair and hand them over to her so his man can go free and the other is he don't and his man will receive the same ****punishment as he will. **

**With that said she put the blade on the floor and kick it to him. Everyone watch as he slowly pick Lex blade up and look at it for a time before looking over to his fellow young bloods before make his choice. **

**Striker (head down and rubbing his cast arm): my someone cut them for me blooded one?**

**Lex smile under her mask as she call Cold Blade to do the task. A anther chill went down striker body once again as he heard Lex call Cold Blade down form his father chair to remove the three pieces of hair. He just now learning that Cold Blade have been courting Lex to be his life mate a fact that he would have know already if had read all the message on Lex arm bracelet. **

**Cold Blade stop at Lex left side as she told him just cut the three pices of hair noting more before he walk over them to. Cold Blade did as she ask him to do but wish she would let him do more then giving him a new hair cut. **

**Once Cold Blade had finish and handed her the three locks of hair and her knife to before standing to her left side. **

**Lex (looking at them and poniting at Striker): you three may go now but you better hope that your next pack leader is far more wiser then this one or you will fine yourself without your heads. **

**All of them: yes, blooded one **

**With a head bow to her and their Elders before they got up of the hall floor and quickly made their way out not evening daring to look back. As the hall doors open close Lex turn her attention back to Striker who was waiting his ****punishment. **

**Lex (in cold and heartless voice): Striker of the young blood clan are ready for your punishment? **

**Striker (head lower): yes, blooded one. **

**Lex (same voice): well then by the power giving by Elder Gray Knife I here by strap you of your rank of young blood as well of pack leader and until I say otherwise you are ban for the hunt. **

**No sooner that she said the last part of his punishment Striker rise head his low head to meet the mask eyes of Lex with the of horror running across his face. As for the clan reacting was of pure shock and disbelief they know that this is a fate worse the a hundred deaths but Lex was far form done. **

**Lex (evil smile on her mask face in the same voice): now Striker seeing that you are going to have a lot free time on your hands. You are now apprentice to our Weapon Smith Hammer Fist you will report to him for now on is that clear? **

**But Striker didn't say a word he just nod his head yes but that was anther mistake before he even knew it. Lex was standing over him with her left hand around his neck and her Wrist Blades by his right eye. **

**Lex (her Mask eyes glowing yellow and loud voice) When I said is that clear ! I want you to answer me you piece of shit! Not to nod your head to me like I was a child Now I say again is that clear! **

**Striker (looking into her glowing mask eyes and weak voice): yes.**

**Lex ( bring her blades closer to his right eye): yes, what? **

**Striker (fear and weak voice): yes, blooded one. **

**Lex hold her gape around his neck and Wrist Blades to his right just few seconding longer before letting him go. **

**Lex (looking down at him glowing eyes and in the same heatless voice): good. You are to bring all your weapons, armor and mask to me tomorrow before reporting to Hammer Fist shop you won't be needing them. Now get the fuck out. **

**With that she turn her back to him knowing full well what it mean but Striker couldn't do anything about it knowing that he had done the same to her. She was showing him the same ****disrespect ****that he had shown her which now had cost him everything but his life that is now the life of a ETA yautja. So that thought in his mine he give her head bow before getting off the hall floor and made his way out the hall with his head lowly in disgrace and shame. **

**Once Lex hear the hall doors opening and closeing she un-ball her fist letting her Wrist Blades return to her gauntlet before looking at Gray Knife and Black Heart with her glowing eyes and ask their promising to lave. They did and was amaze that Lex have such contorl of her hype rage now. Needless to say nobody got in her way as she made her way out meeting hall and to the training room were she can let out her rage in safe place. **

**As Lex enter the training room Lex took off her Plasma Caster form Power pack and careful place by a tree near the door before ordering ten human like drones form the training drones list and set them on kill level before headed to the center of the room before order them to attack. **

**Mind while Cold Blade wanted so badly to follow her as left the clan hall but Gray Knife stop him told that he need to wait till the clan meeting is over in order to let her clam down. Cold Blade did as father and waited but as soon the meeting was over Cold Blade made a b-line out the hall and to the training room were he guess Lex might had gone to clam down and he guess was right. He watch as Lex took down the last attack drone and what a attack it a two hit combo that ended the drone to cut into three pieces with her Glaive cutting it's body form it legs and his head with her Wrist Blades. **

**As the last drone fell to ground so did Lex rage as well but something else come in it's place a deep desire to prove to the clan that she can hunt just as well as any yautja male or female. As Lex Close her Glaive and retract her Wrist Blades before turn to see that Cold Blade was standing among the ****brokering**** bodies of the drones with a worry and concern on his face even more so when he ask. **

**Cold Blade (walking up to her): are you alright Locksoo? **

**Lex smile under her mask as she heard him use the yautja word that mine her name and beautiful one that when Lex decide it was time for Cold Blade to know about his pet name for her. **

**Lex (looking at him): which do you mine Alexis or beautiful one? **

**Cold Blade (short laugh): how long have you know? **

**Lex: (looking up at him): since the day I met your mother. She the one who told about the other mining of my name but you didn't answer my question. **

**Cold Blade just smile and rise his left hand ceares the left side of mask as told her when they are with others like his father it's her name but when they are alone it's beautiful one. **

**Lex (sill smiling): Oh. But I like you to say it me form time to time Cold Blade. **

**Cold Blade (small head bow): as you wish beautiful one. Now I have a question for you. **

**Lex: and that question is? **

**Cold Blade: why you didn't let me or father kill Striker? **

**Lex let out a deep sigh before walking into Cold Blade laying her on his rock hard abs ****stomach and warping her around as best she can at the same time Cold Blade did same thing before she told him that reason why she didn't want ****Striker to be kill because in her eyes he sill a young kid who had just got a litter full of himself. **

**Cold Blade (rubbing her back looking down at her): I see but what about the others?**

**Lex (doing the same): their only crime was showing their loyalty to a leader who was wrong that all. **

**Cold Blade didn't ask her any more question after that he just stood there enjoying the feeling of holding in his arms. But what they didn't know is that Dark Fire had come in the training room to see is Lex was alrigth and fine out what taking Cold Blade so long to get back but when she saw Cold Blade and Lex holding each other she just smile at them before head out the training room. **

**As Lex and Cold Blade continue holding each other Lex decide that it is time for her to go on a trophy hunt in order to put what she have learn over the past three and half months to use and as well to show as everyone in the clan that she is member of this clan noting more or noting less but there is something she wanted to do since that night she had that dream. **

**Lex (looking up at him): Cold Blade, I need to go talk with your father and mother but there is something I need you to do for me while I talk to them. **

**Cold Blade (looking her mask eyes): you are going ask them promising to go on a trophy hunt aren't ? **

**Lex (shot laugh): yes, but the reason why is… **

**Cold Blade (cutting her off): I understand Alexis now tell what do you need me to do while you talk with father and mother? **

**Lex (with sexy smile under her mask as playing with his abs): I want you to go your quarters and put your best armor and all of your weapons and wait for me at my quarters their a ceremonial that me and you need to before I go the hunt. **

**Cold Blade (smiling and bowing his head to her): as you command beautiful one. **

**And with that Lex and Cold Blade let each other go and walk hand in hand making their way out the training room door only to stop to let Lex pick up her Plasma Caster by the tree that she left it by before heading out the door and going their ****separate ways. **

**As Lex enter Gray Knife and Black Heart ****quarters she found them in setting at window having a friendly game of yautja cress but as she got near them she can see that her Eldress is wearing nothing but a thong and black silk nightgown and as for Elder Gray Knife he was just in loincloth. **

**Lex kneel before them and wait form to finish they game it was Black Heart who stop and ask. **

**Black Heart (looking at her with a smile): Alexis is their something you want to ask us? **

**Lex (head lowly): yes, there is Eldress I here is to ask you and Elder Gray Knife your permission to go a trophy hunt. **

**Gray Knife (short laugh before looking at her): when kind guess you wanted as that so we have already giving the order enter a hunting ground system we will their by tomorrow and as well your ship will be by then ready as well. **

**Lex (bowing her head to them): thank you. **

**Gary Knife and Black Heart: your welcome Alexis. **

**With that Lex got up and made her out and to her quarters when she got their Lex was taking back by the sight that greeted her Cold Blade had indeed put on his best armor and what could a better choice then his Clan armor. **

**As Lex stop in forth of Cold Blade Lex to a good long at her soon to be lover, mate and husband in the armor that is her favorite out of all his armors before taking his hand her and led into her quarters only to stop in her bedroom at the foot of her bed were she let go of hand before taking a few step away for him. **

**As Lex turn around to face him Cold Blade was taking something out form his belt before stepping over to her and showing her the two gold arm bracelet before closing the gap that was between them. Cold Blade place them on Lex bed before taking off her sliver one and putting on the gold one Lex couldn't help but to say. **

**Lex (looking at him): you are suppose to undress me Cold Blade not put things on. **

**Cold Blade just chuckler before taking off her mask, weapons, armor, tube top and thong underwear and place them on the floor. Now it was Lex turn and the first thing she did was put on his bracelet before disarming and undressing him as well. Once Lex had finish she and Cold Blade both took a long look at each other nude bodys and both of them mental agreed the real then is way better then any dream. **

**Lex couldn't help but to let out a mental sigh of relief on seeing that Cold Blade dick stood at 9inc long and 2 inc wide instead of the foot long monster form her dream. Now with that concern out the way Lex slowly press her nude body against his causing them to out moans at the same time. **

**Cold Blade warp his long arm round her back before letting his hands fine Lex heart shape ass and give it a nice squeeze before lifting her up by it into the air in order for them to look into each eyes. **

**As Lex and Cold Blade glare into each other eyes they can see all the love and lust they have for each other in this moment spreading his ****mandibles wide and lending toward her for a kiss which Lex accepted with no fear as she careful press her lips to his inner lips all the ****while ****he lowly her on the bed. **

**They continued on with their unusual and passion kiss for a time before they had to come up for some air. As they did Cold Blade took this time to admire and slowy caress every line and curve of her body until he thought it was time for him clam her. Lex couldn't believe on how good Cold Blade strong and gentle hands feel as they travel all over her body only to stop when Cold Blade careful place himself over her and slowly pushing his hard dick into her inc by inc until he was all the way in her. **

**Once he had did so Cold Blade and Lex both let moans of pleasure before lowly his body to her till their chest was touching causing them let out even more moans of pleasure before Lex warp her arms around his neck and back as well her legs around his hips before Cold Blade begin slowly thrusting in & out of her sending wave of pure pleasure thought out her body. **

**For the next two and half hours Cold Blade give his beautiful one ****orgasm after orgasm only to stop when he couldn't hold back his own and as he release a river of his hot seed deep into Lex womb with a ****thunderous ****roar mix with Lex orgasm scream before he landed his full weight on her for the time and to Lex surprise she was just fine with her lover full weight resting on her but Cold Blade realize what he have done and quickly roll on to his back holding Lex with his right arm causing Lex to let a small scream of surprise before giving him a big smlie before moving her body form his chest to his right side rested her head on his chest. **

**As they just enjoy after glow of their first time making love to each other for a time before she wish her ****husband/mate good night and he did the same and watch her fall to asleep before did as well. **

**The next morning Lex and Cold Blade awake and fine that they are sill into each other arms before they good morning to each other before Lex surguss told her new mate that they get ready for their day before Striker come. Cold Blade couldn't help but to let a low growl of distaste on just hearing the name of the ex-young blood which Lex just laugh at him before he let her out of his hold of her and follow her to the bathroom when they enter Cold Blade offer his new mate to give her a hand wash bath which Lex happier accepted. **

**As soon her bathtub was full Cold Balde help her in and begin washing her form head to her toes and everywhere in between. Lex was enjoying Cold Blade strong hands all over her body once again so much in fact she ****tempted ****to tell Cold Blade to get form the side of the bathtub and give some more of that loving that she had last night but she didn't and Cold Blade quickly finish washing her and dry her off before hopping into her shower. **

**While Cold Blade was in the shower Lex made her to the bedroom and quickly put on her clothes, armor and weapons before making her way to the kitchen. Once their Lex stated on breakfast for her and Cold Blade just as she had finish cooking Cold Blade come out her bedroom and into the kitchen wearing his clothes, armor and weapons and join her at the table. Once they had just eating and was about to put away the leftover when Lex doorbell ring she when to answer it while Cold Blade put away the food. **

**As her siding door open it was indeed Striker holding his armor and weapons in a net bag with his good hand and his mask hook on his belt. Before coming in her give her a head bow and said his good morning Lex did the same before telling him to put his armor and weapons by her trophy/weapon wall and kneel by it. Striker did as he was told just then Cold Blade come out of the kitchen and watch as Striker place his bag by the wall and kneel beside it before he notices Cold Blade stand at the kitchen doorway wearing the armor that he had hope one day to have as his own. **

**Before he lowly his eyes form him Lex ask Cold Blade to wait form them outside while she have a few minutes with him alone. Cold Blade as his mate ask him to do but he give Striker a warning growl before head out of Lex quarters. Once Cold Blade had left Lex walk over to the kneeling Striker for a morment she look at before ordering him to give his mask to her. He did so with no question or hesitation Lex took a good long look at his which a cross between Scar mask and the one who try kill her in the pyramid. **

**Lex (holding his mask for him to see it): tell me Striker what is a mask to a yautja? **

**Striker (head sill lowly): it's a reflection of one soul Blooded one. **

**Lex (looking at him): that is correct Striker and until I give your soul back you will remain as Hammer Fist apprentice and if he tell me that you didn't do anything he told you to do I will cut a body part that don't grow back . Is that clear young one? **

**Striker: yes, Blooded one. **

**Lex: good now let's go we don't want you to be late on your first day now do we. **

**She say right before she put his mask on her trophy wall and made her out the door with Striker close behind her and Cold Blade by her side. As they enter Hammer Fist shop they found their friend standing in forth his work desk with his hands behind his back and wear his clan armor making him look even more intermediate that he already is. **

**As Lex and Cold Blade got close Hammer Fist could see his good friend Lex had accepted Cold Blade to be her life mate and as well it seem that his prayers had been answer with some help for his good friend Alexis that is. **

**Lex (bowing her head to him): good moring Hammer Fist. **

**Hammer Fist (doing the same): good moring Alexis and congratulate to the both you. **

**Lex and Cold Blade: thank you **

**Hammer Fist (looking at Striker): you are welcome my friends. Now I see you have someone with you today. **

**Lex (looking at Striker for a moment before looking a Hammer Fist): yes, this is your new apprentice Striker and I'm guessing that you already know why? **

**Hammer Fist (evil tone and looking at Striker): yes, I do Alexis. **

**Lex: I see well then me and Cold Blade will leave you too.**

**But before they could leave Hammer Fist stop them and give extra set of Wrist Blades and wish her good luck on her hunt and Lex thank before they continue on their way out his shop. But as soon as his door close Hammer Fist grasp Striker by neck with metal hand and said. **

**Hammer Fist (holding him and looking into his eyes): now that we are alone and I have your full attending there are three things that you need to know my apprentice the frist is form this day forth you only address me as master the second is if you every disrespect Alexis in my present you don't have to worry about her kill you because I will with great joy and give your head to her for a trophy. Skin you and have the Weavers turn you hid into a nice dress for her and as for your bones I will take them and turn them into a nice new chair for me and if they anything left over I will fine a good use for them and third you will live with me untill you die or you compete your training as a Weapon Smith which ever come first. Do you understand me apprentice? **

**Striker (holding Hammer Fist hand we both hands): yes, master I understand. **

**Hammer Fist (letting him go and looking at him): good. Now come with me you have a lot of work and learning to do. **

**With that said Hammer Fist led his new apprentices to the back of his shop. When Lex and Cold Blade enter the ship loading bay they was surprise that Gray Knife and Black Heart had a sending off party much like the one Mike and others had did for her on earth and now it seems that her yautja friends and family want to do the same. **

**Lex (holding his hand and looking up at him): did you know about this Cold Blade? **

**Cold Blade (hold her hand and Looking down at her): no. Locksoo I'm just as surprise as you are. **

**Lex: well then Cold Blade let's not keep them waiting. **

**As Lex and Cold Blade reach them they could see that it's was more then just Gray Knife, Black Heart and Dark Fire. All the unbloodes, Black Heart aids, Green Hand and Quick Fix was their as well. Once everyone had wish Lex good luck on her hunt they quickly made their way out the ship loading bay. **

**When it was just Lex and Cold Blade alone in the loading bay Lex ask Cold Blade to kneel front of her and take off his mask. He did as she ask him before he look up to see that she had taking off her mask and now are looking deep into each other eyes knowing that this maybe the last time they will every see each other again. But they know as well that the way of the hunt so with that thought Lex said. **

**Lex (looking into his eyes): Cold Blade there is something very important that I need you to do while I'm away. **

**Cold Blade (doing the same): tell what you need me to do beautiful one and it will be done. **

**Lex (with a small smile on her face): I need you to go the hunt for the beast and kill it so we can give Scar a honorable burial but I have a feeling that son of a bitch won't be alone Cold Blade so be careful ok. **

**Cold Blade: I will do so beautiful one. **

**Lex (with a sexy smile): there is one more thing I want you to do for me. **

**Cold Blade: and that is? **

**Lex told him their a book that she want him and the name of that book is the Kama Sutra. Lex couldn't help but to smile a littler more when she saw the confuse look on her mate/husband face but she just told him that when he read it he will know why she ask hih to read it. Cold Blade just smile before telling her he will do as she ask him to do. So with that said Lex give her lover a kiss on his scar forehead before putting on her mask and telling Cold Blade that he can stand. **

**Cold Blade put on his mask and watch with a heavy heart as Lex made her way up the walk pamp of her ship only to look back at Cold Blade one last time before the ramp door close. As her ship slowly rise form the ship bay floor and made it way out the clan ship. **

**Once Lex ship became loss in the ocean of stars Cold Blade turn toward the Shadow Rose in order to get it ready for his hunt. **

**Rico note: well that the end of chapter 8 and a whole Chapter 9 will be up as soon as I'm done with it and also I would like to wish everyone a happy new year and thank you all who had read my story so. **


End file.
